Endless
by Lucifer S
Summary: Chapters 1-38 posted- Following a cleverly planned assassination, Cloud is critically injured and sent to Hojo's lab. The only ones who can save him now are and old rival and his best friend. Rated M for violence.
1. Endless: Chapter One: SOLDIER

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**Endless**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Okay, so thanks to a suggestion from Yuleen75 I finally got around to changing the terrible spacing on the first chapters. Thankyou :)**

**So, first of all, because so many have asked, no Cloud and Zack are not in a romantic relationship. There's a little Cloti at the end, a brief mention of Zaerith etc. **

**There's a bit of fluff, a bit of fighting, a bit of sadness, a bit of Chocobo, and a hell of a lot of Zack, so sit back, relax, and enjoy...  
**

_He had been sitting in the back of the truck for as long as he could remember._

_Around him, hushed voices spoke in low tones, droning on and on as though they were broken records, repeating themselves over and over._

_He was leaning up against the canvas siding that covered the back of the truck, and someone had lain a thick wool blanket over his supposedly inert form._

_He was slipping in and out of a hazy consciousness, only aware of dim shapes, shifting restlessly around him._

_There were some, who lay on the floor, unmoving. The corpses of the fallen he knew, but why they lay there, and he did not, he did not know._

_His limbs were numb, and frost settled on his eyelashes. Whether they had numbed from the cold, or from some unknown drug they had injected so he couldn't feel the pain, the_

_numbness, though unwelcome was relief. Puffs of steam erupted from each of the forms' mouths simultaneously, and the voices were silent. The record had finally stopped, and silence_

_enveloped him._

_It had happened many a time before, but he knew when he awoke, he would no longer be in the warm haven in which he slept._

_He would be cold, and stiff, his limbs aching with the knowledge they would be pushed to their limits as soon as he was pushed back into the field._

_The numbness that he had succumbed to so willingly would mercilessly leave him, and the pain would wrack through his body once more._

_When would it end? He so often asked himself as he lay on the brink of consciousness, the boundary between relief and pain._

_So many before him had asked themselves the very same question, he knew, and so many before him had walked into the light, the brilliant warmth that had been called the Lifestream,_

_and let themselves be taken by it, sucked into its lulling tide, and swallowed, so they could no longer feel, no longer __endure._

_But he had promised himself, despite the amount of relief he would feel, as long as he could, he would not succumb to the Lifestream's call. Instead he would follow a different voice, one_

_of familiarity, one that seemed now, the only reason he was doing this, the only reason to live._

_He would follow the voice through an endless darkness, along the chosen fork in the path he had so often debated-_

_To one arm, was the Lifestream- __Relief, an endless haven of light-_

_To the other was consciousness, life itself- __Pain, darkness, endless gunfire, blood, destruction-_

_To anyone else, he knew which would seem the obvious choice, but he knew even by choosing the Lifestream, he wouldn't be able to end this war. He needed to remind himself as to_

_what he was fighting for._

_ Friends. Family._

_To him, they were the same thing, but it was worth the pain, the endless anguish, the depression, the nightmares. To him, they were a reason to keep on living, a reason to ignore the_

_Lifestream, and follow the path that he had chosen, back to where the pain was waiting for him. He could already feel the cold begin to seep into his dreams, the pain in his limbs, in his_

_chest. He could hear the endless howls of the winter wind outside, and not for the first time, wondered if he'd chosen the right path, but when he heard the voice, he remembered why he_

_had chosen this life._

_____  
_

"Cloud." Cloud let himself wake. He tried to speak, but only a soft moan could escape his dry lips. His eyes felt as if they were glued shut from the frost that had accumulated on his

eyelashes, and as he raised his arm in an attempt to wipe it away, a flash of pain brought back memories of what had happened.

____

_Cloud was sitting around near the fire, holding a small rifle coated in a layer of frost. _

_He blew on his hands in an attempt to warm them, moving a little closer to the fire. Some of the other men around it were laughing half-heartedly at someone's joke, as they too tried to warm _

_themselves._

_ A ragged tarp had been hung above to allow some shelter from the howling wind, and static embraced Christmas carols were playing on a small ham radio that one of the younger SOLDIERS had _

_snuck in with them. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, despite the circumstances. It was Christmas Eve, and they had been posted as look outs a kilometre away from their encampment. It _

_was storming heavily, and the snow was coming down in buckets._

_ The men were joking merrily, talking about their wives or children, and morale was being kept as high as the circumstances would allow. Cloud had never really like any of them except Zack, an _

_older boy who had just recently gone off into the forest to take a bathroom break. _

_He was the only First Class SOLDIER that had come along, and was greatly respected among everyone there, even those superior in age. _

_He had left his big Buster sword behind, which had comforted the others if not a little, and as Cloud gazed at the sword, awaiting Zack's return, he heard something behind him. _

_He looked back to the others who had appeared not to have heard, and stood, putting a frost bitten finger on the trigger of his rifle. _

_He stepped over the log that he'd been sitting on, peering into the darkness. _

_He squinted, his mako infused eyes glaring into the shadows. _

_WZZZZZZZ _

_he jumped as a bullet skimmed his shoulder and gave a cry of surprise, darting behind a thick tree. _

_He shouted to the others who just turned up the volume on the ham radio and talked louder. _

_"AMBUSH" he shouted, and there was a chorus of yells from the trees._

_ Finally one of the men turned around, "C'mon Spike, just come join-" he gave a strangled cry as a led bullet implanted in his forehead._

_ He collapsed with a dull thud and Cloud watched wide-eyed as a pool of crimson spread rapidly around him, soaking into the new fallen snow. The rest of the men turned, raising rifles, only to have _

_the light taken from their eyes as one after another fell, slumping over in their seats, crimson spattering the ground. _

_Cloud held his breath, taking a glance around the tree. _

_Now he saw them. _

_A group of enemy spies had ambushed them from the far side of the forest and were now running into the camp, the fight began. _

____

Cloud vaguely remembered the rest, only when Zack returned to find all slaughtered, and Cloud hanging on to consciousness by a thread, lying in a pool of cherry against white snow, his

eyes glazed and blood dribbling down his chin.

He wrenched his eyes open, blinking a few times before his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He lay in a large tent, not his own, he knew, but familiar all the same. He had been lain on a platform, cold and flat, and Zack sat beside him, his eyes trailing from Cloud's ruined chest, to

his frightened eyes.

"You're awake- the doctor said you wouldn't- how do you feel?"

Despite the immense pain that coursed through his body, he managed a half smile. "G-great." He managed to say, his voice barely a whisper.

Zack tried to smile, but it faltered and failed. "They're gonna transport you to a hospital. I don't know where yet, but they said your injuries are too serious to stay here. You're gonna be

fine, and when your better, you can come back here, I'm sure they'll fix you up in no time." He said reassuringly, doubt hidden behind worried eyes.

"Oh no, this boy will not be returning to this _escapade_ call it what you want, in fact, he won't be returning to SOLDIER at all you see..."

Zack stood so abruptly his chair fell to the floor, "Won't be returning to SOLDIER?" his voice raised, "Why not?"

The doctor then came into view, his eyes falling hungrily on Cloud in such a way he felt uncomfortable.

The man's face was covered in a white surgical mask, his black hair in a ponytail.

"I feel no need to explain to the likes of you, Zack Fair, and I have come to give the patient a shot, you'd best leave, he needs to rest, we will be taking him in the morning."

Zack looked taken aback,

"The morning?" he said as the doctor screwed a phial into an IV that seemed to be running into Cloud's arm.

He felt darkness consuming his vision, and the last thing he heard Zack say,

_"Can't I even say goodbye?" _


	2. Endless: Chapter Two: Voices

*****Yes, I left my old comments on the re-posting*****

**Thank you very much to the two people who reviewed my story, Ziggy Pasta and imaxgoxgnomgnomxonxya, reviews were much appreciated!!! Hope you enjoy this next chapter of Endless, I would have put on a second chapter last night but my computer got a virus and it's been giving me a hard time, anyways, enjoy!**

The nightmares were endless, chasing him from one dream to the next.

Sleep was no longer the warm haven it had once been, no longer an escape from the horribly painful existence he lived, but a cold confinement, a prison within the very boundaries of his

mind.

The pain that coursed through his broken body was endless, even within the artificial sleep that the doctor had smothered him with, his body was in tune with all around him. Every thin

needle being poked through his skin, the contents running like ice through his veins; every tube being shoved down his throat, pumping an unknown liquid into his stomach; every knife

gliding along his skin, like a skate, taking to ice for the first time.

Inside, he screamed, begging for the pain to stop, shrieking and clawing at the walls of his consciousness, begging them to rise, to claw out of the ocean of darkness, black as Indian ink

that he resided in.

But, his attempts were futile, and he remained in the ocean, drowning, sputtering, struggling for breath, screaming for someone to take his hand and bring him into the light, but no one

did.

For once, he had only one path. There was no fork, no option to join the Lifestream's fatal, but welcoming hold, just a path into darkness, where there shone no light at the end, no hope,

only a promise.

A promise of more pain, more tragedy, only adding to the monotonous pile of which he'd already suffered.

For once, he regretted not choosing the path that would've taken him to the Lifestream all of the times before, where at that moment, he would not exist, where nothing would exist, only

warmth.

At that moment, he heard voices.

They reminded him of those he'd heard on the truck. Droning on and on, like a broken record, doomed to replay for all eternity. For hours, he listened to the endless noise. It would not

stop, and seemed to close in on him, getting louder and louder, thudding in his ears until nothing else existed except for the pain. The noise scared him; it panicked him, driving him almost

to the point of insanity.

He wished only for it to stop, to cease and leave him alone, even it meant he would lie in silence with the pain throbbing in his ears instead of the voices, but even then, he believed he

could be more or less content.

He screamed at the voices, but they only became louder.

They were closing in, smothering him until he could not breathe, filling him with the continuing throb, until they filled every sense, and finally, exploded.

All was silent, and finally, Cloud woke.

**Sorry this was so short, but I don't have a lot of time. I'm not very happy with this chapter and I'll probably rewrite it, as I did rush a little and know I shouldn't have~ Anyways, tell me what you think :)**

**Lucifer**


	3. Endless: Chapter Three: Memories

**Okay, to tell you the truth, I am very unhappy with this chapter. It is definitely not at the same caliber as my first or second chapters were, and for that I apologize; however, suggestions would be greatly appreciated, as my writing brain has been left somewhere, and I cannot seem to find it, which is quite frustrating. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and apologize, as it does not really contain much excitement, which the next one, hopefully will. I would like to thank everyone who has added me to their favorites list, and also to my reviewers, Ziggy Pasta, imaxgoxgnomgnomxonxya, and chibipinkbunny, much thanks. **

When he regained consciousness, all of the noise stopped.

He felt the pain still, now only a dull throb compared to what he'd endured, but horrible nonetheless.

He could hear voices once more, but they were not like those he'd heard in the blackened asylum he'd just climbed out of, they were rising and falling, real, human voices.

He tried to cry out for help, to scream and yell to get someone's attention, but no sound managed to escape his parched lips, the silence that answered him, deafening.

He tried to open his eyes, but bright white lights blinded him, searing through his head like sharpened knives, and he could not. He became frantic, panic consuming him like a hungry

snake, wrapping around him, squeezing him, choking him.

He was disoriented, his mind stumbling and swaying, unbalanced, like a fawn, trying to stand.

He felt as if stuck in a small space, unable to move or think of anything but panic, claustrophobia gripping him like an iron vice. He was unaware of where he was, who he was, and why he

was there.

He suddenly felt something touch his eyelid- yes something was definitely there... It was rubbery, like a balloon- A balloon... He let the thought drift around his head for awhile... What was

a balloon? Why had the thought popped so suddenly into his head? He thought for awhile- letting the word bounce around his head. He vaguely remembered a small golden-haired boy

holding a bright red ball on a string- it was floating, bouncing as the boy jostled it in his tiny fist- _Who is that boy?_ He knew him from somewhere, a dream perhaps- Suddenly, his

consciousness was drenched in bright light as his eyelid was wrenched open. Something bright was being flashed into his eye, waving around until his eyelid was released and he

returned to darkness.

He heard a voice murmur incomprehensible words to someone who must've been standing nearby, and felt something cold run through his arm. He tried to recollect what information had

resurfaced before the disturbance, but whatever memory of dream it had been, was gone, and he was left totally and utterly confused.

He let himself drift, trying to remember...

If only he could remember... _We're friends right? _

The voice surprised him, bringing him out of his thoughts, which had just then started to come together. 

_Let's make a promise... okay? _He knew these voices... but from where? 

_If I'm ever in a bind... my hero will come and rescue me... _The voices...

_I want to experience that, at least once... Promise?_

It was a girl's voice... familiar... comforting... _Yeah... I promise...Tifa. _

His heart skipped a beat- _Tifa_

It was as if someone had given him an electric shock- and fragments of memory came crashing over him- 

_Tifa-_

_Zack-_

_SOLDIER-_

_Sephiroth-_

_Turks-_

_Let's make a promise okay?_

_ We're friends right? _

_Cloud Strife- I am Clou-_

_Promise me? _

_Come this Spring...I'm leaving Midgar-_

_ All the boys are leaving town... _

_I want to be like Sephiroth... _

_Sephiroth... _

_The Great Sephiroth? _

_Yeah... _

_Hey Cloud, you okay? _

_Your eyes- _

_I heard they just repaired the mako reactor on Mount Nibel, the monsters-_

_ the eyes of a SOLDIER... _

_Cloud? CLOUD!_

He screamed, and wrenched himself out of his memories, only to find himself unable to move.

He felt gloved hands on him almost immediately, and pricks of ice erupting on his skin. His eyelids became heavy, but he fought, not wanting to succumb the darkness, not wanting to be

consumed in memories, unable to resurface from his past.

The pain in his body screamed, wanting to be released, needing to be in open air, to release its fury on everything around him. He willed himself to stay conscious, to stay fighting.

He refused to go back under, to be pushed under the water without so much as a breath of fresh air.

"NO!" he screamed, feeling the iron bands that held his arms to the table cut into his wrists as he thrashed.

He focused on them, letting all of the pain fuel his muscles, all of the rage pent up inside him release into the bands that held him down.

He heard them creak as he strained, as seemingly hundreds of hands held him down, but that only made him stronger.

His eyes could not take in anything that surrounded him, as he put all energy into his arms.

Finally, the bands gave, and he heard cries of astonishment around him as he sat up.

Pain erupted in his chest and stomach and he balked, overwhelming tiredness consuming him.

Blurred green landscape swiveled all around him, and he realized he was spent. All the energy that he'd had just moments ago left him, and he collapsed, awaiting darkness eating him

whole, the voices of many around him muttering excitedly in incomprehensible tones, and then, silence.

_____________________________________________________________________

A miserable black chocobo bounded through the snow.

Sleet poured on it from the darkened heavens, rendering the ground before him icy and slick.

It pulled on its bit, the sides of its mouth aching as it strained, the weight of the cart pulling it back.

Its crimson eyes were narrowed, targeting the ground before it as it galloped past.

It warked loudly as a sharp flick of a whip sent it galloping even faster towards the mansion, its master's cries urging it on from the seat of the cart of which it pulled.

It drove its head down and lifted its wings, burying its bloodied claws into the mud and snow and putting on a burst of forced speed.

His master had been driving him for hours, running his feet bloody and his neck raw from the leather harness that wore.

The snow and sleet made the voyage even trickier and more miserable when crossing the rivers, as the rocks were jagged and slick, the water unbearably cold. It dared to slow down a

little, its breaths coming in hollow snorts, but for it, he received an extra sharp flick, and carried on.

Finally, after many hours, they arrived at Nibelheim, and his master got off the cart, leading the exhausted Chocobo on foot to an old stable.

He was led inside and unharnessed, put into a small stall carved from rotted wood, and tied up.

His master rifled around inside the cart he had come to despise so deeply during their trip, and threw him some grain, walking out of the stable and towards the looming shape of a

mansion that sat just on the outskirts of the town.

He warked miserably as a steady drip of water began to splash onto his head, and dug into the moldy grain, awaiting his master's return.

**Hope you enjoyed, the story will (I hope) make itself more clear in the next chapter, as I know I have made it seem very confusing to readers. Expect another chapter up soon- well, don't hold me to it, but I'll try. I have been inspired to write lately as I just one six hundred dollars in a nation wide writing contest and am quite happy, so hopefully the next chapter will be of higher quality. Thanks for reading, **

**Lucifer**


	4. Endless: Chapter Four: Experiments

**Okey dokey, there's chapter four. I'm beginning to explain more of the storyline, but be patient, I know it's confusing! I hope you enjoy,**

**Lucifer**

The man walked into the darkened interior of the mansion, closing the door behind him.

He took a vague glance around; Cobwebs, spiders, dust; the usual thing you would see in a place as old as this.

A skylight above him let only small fingers of dusty grey light filter through, landing on a piano that sat solemnly in the corner, its keys scattered on the floor below it, and a small pile of

rotting wood that had once been its bench.

He walked forward, looking around the doorframe into an equally dusty room. He gave a small grunt, and walked towards a half opened door, behind which was the spiralling staircase

he'd been down few times before.

_____________________________________________________

"How is the experiment?"

He asked uneasily as he walked into the darkened basement of the mansion.

A tall man stood before a table, a white surgical mask hiding his face and a long black ponytail trailing down his back.

"It awoke just hours ago..." the man said in a distraught voice, as he watched the form lying on the table before him.

"The power was incredible. It managed to break two of the bands that were holding him down. They were pure iron!" he said in giddy disbelief.

He walked to the side of the table, allowing the form to come into full view.

"My god Hojo, what have you done to him?" the man shouted as he laid eyes on the young SOLDIER.

Half-healed scars stretched across the boy's chest, and plugs and i.v tubes trailed out from everywhere on his body.

His chest looked raw and bloody from various gunshots and a tray had been set beside him, displaying a pile of led bullets lying in a pool of dried blood.

There was a line of small pricks around his eyes and a tube of what looked like purified mako injected into his wrist.

Hojo ignored his comment, pulling up one of the boy's eyelids and flashing a bright light into it. From where the man was standing, he could see a phosphorescent green iris rolling in its

socket.

A spasm wracked through the boy's body, and Hojo tightened the new mythril bands that he'd put on the table.

It was silent for a minute, the only sound being that of the heart monitor, beeping much to fast that it should have for a man in his condition.

"Have you brought what I asked for?"

The man just looked on in disbelief.

"If I'd known.... What you were going to do with- I wouldn't have-"

"Too late for regret now Mr. Furrows, now where is it?"

"I don't-" "Don't lie to me, you pathetic waste of skin, I know you wouldn't have come this far without it. Give it to me now."

"NO!" he shouted, diving for the stairs

Hojo ran towards him, but received a kick in the face as the man sprinted up the stairs towards the entrance.

Hojo remained on the floor, knowing exactly what the man planned to do.

A mild chuckle escaped his lips.

He began to laugh.

"Perfect."

_______________________________________

Zack leaned back against the canvas wall of the tent, absentmindedly playing with the bandage on his arm.

It had been three long weeks since Cloud had left, and no word had reached him about how his friend was doing.

He thought back to the moment when he had called for help on the radio. A truck had come, and the bodies of the dead were loaded in the back, Zack and Cloud along with them.

A man, who'd claimed to be a doctor, said that one of the SOLDIERs had alerted him of the situation, and had met them when they arrived at the camp, claiming Cloud and putting him into

the first-aid tent, where he was to stay until he could be transported elsewhere the next day...

_____________

_Cloud opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his eyes adjusted to the darkness._

_ Zack had been by his side the entire time, not daring to leave it should he wake up. _

_The doctor had gotten him to carry Cloud and place him on a flat table in the tent, and had then left. He watched Cloud intently, looking over his bullet riddled chest, his eyes trailing from Cloud's _

_ruined chest, to his frightened eyes. _

_"You're awake- the doctor said you wouldn't- how do you feel?"_

_ Cloud smiled feebly. "G-great." He managed to say, his voice barely a whisper. _

_Zack tried to smile, but it faltered and failed. _

_"They're gonna transport you to a hospital. I don't know where yet, but they said your injuries are too serious to stay here. You're gonna be fine, and when your better, you can come back here, _

_I'm sure they'll fix you up in no time." He said in what he hoped sounded like a reassuring tone. _

_He could tell Cloud saw right through him. _

_They were interrupted when the doctor entered the tent, _

_"Oh no, this boy will not be returning to this- _escapade-_ call it what you want. In fact, he won't be returning to SOLDIER at all you see..."_

_ Zack stood so abruptly his chair fell to the floor, _

_"Won't be returning to SOLDIER?" his voice raised, "Why not?" _

_The doctor then came into view, his eyes falling hungrily on Cloud. _

_"I feel no need to explain to the likes of you, _Zack Fair_, and I have come to give the patient a shot, you'd best leave, he needs to rest, we will be taking him in the morning."_

_ Zack looked taken aback, "The morning?" he said as the doctor screwed a phial into an IV that seemed he had recently hooked into Cloud's arm._

_ "Can't I even say goodbye?" he said in a strained voice, but Cloud's eyes had already closed. _

_The doctor's eyes bore into Zack. _

_"Go ahead, but I can't guarantee he can hear you." He said in a sickening tone. _

_"Who are you anyways? You haven't told anyone your name, and you aren't the usual doctor." Zack growled suspiciously. _

_"As I said, Zackary Fair, these things do not concern you." _

Zack sat up immediately, his stomach giving a sickening lurch.

_...I don't remember telling him my name._

_**Duh duh dunnnn!! The plot thickens... Yes, little explanation once again, NEXT CHAPTER though!!! Hope you liked it,**_

_**Lucifer**_


	5. Endless: Chapter Five: Fenrir and Flint

**If the last few chapters confused you, hopefully this one will help to clear it up:) I apologize, once again for such a short chapter, but I'm trying to make them longer. Thankyou once again to Ziggy Pasta, chibipinkbunny andimaxgoxgnomgnomxonxya, always my faithful reviewers. **

**Enjoy!**

The frightened man sprinted out the door of the mansion, running towards the stable where his Chocobo resided.

He hesitated by the cart for a moment, grabbing the precious cargo from inside, and hurrying towards his Chocobo, the wooden chest tucked safely under his arm.

It gave a grumpy wark as he jumped on its back and spurred it forward, not even bothering to saddle him, they rode out of the stable, their presence covered by the shadows of night...

For two miles, he spurred the Chocobo on mercilessly, wanting to get as far away as he could before Hojo could send anyone or_ anything_ after him.

He had no idea how many people, or monsters for that matter were on his side.

He felt the Chocobo begin to tremble beneath him. He knew he was pushing him to hard, much too hard than he usually did.

The animal gave a sad cry and let its knees buckle, collapsing on the ground, letting its head thud with a dull crunch on the snow. He quickly dismounted; making sure the poor bird was

alive, before coaxing it up with some grain and leading it to a small copse of trees not far away.

Though the barren trees gave little or no protection from the snow that began to fall relentlessly once more, the bare branches were so thick, he was well hidden from anyone who

happened to pass by.

He cleared a small spot on the ground, putting the remainder of the feed he'd brought with him on the ground.

The bird didn't need to be asked twice, and obediently laid at his feet, scooped up the grain in its mouth, tucking its head under its wing.

He lay down beside the bird, stroking it soothingly and moving closer, thankful for the warmth of its feathers on the cold night. He could hear soft munching as the bird finished up the last

of the grain from beneath the cover of his wing, and then soft snores as it fell asleep, exhausted from the day's work.

He peered at the bird enviously, able to sleep easily, not knowing, nor caring whether it lived or died, not afraid of death that could come at any moment, just content to be free...

He tried not to let sleep take him, but he was exhausted, and the lulling tide of darkness that brushed him was too tantalizing to resist. He closed his eyes gratefully, letting the soft

breathing of his Chocobo lull him to sleep.

__________

"_Hey Flint!" Flint peered lazily over the weapon catalog he was reading._

_ Zack was standing in front of him, holding the arm of a very embarrassed looking SOLDIER and smiling his infamous 'Zack' smile. _

_"Yeah what?" he grumbled impatiently, not wanting to have to talk to the man longer than needed. _

_"This is the new guy, he just joined SOLDIER." _

_The boy flushed embarrassedly. "Zack, please stop-"_

_ "You gotta name kid?" Flint interrupted, eager to get back to his magazine. _

_"Name's Cloud." The boy mumbled, earning another beaming smile from Zack and flushing profusely as Zack ruffled his hair._

_ "I've taken him under my wing." Zack exclaimed, "Tseng told me keep an eye on this guy, in case he decides to pull anything off." Zack said, laughing._

_"That's great, another kid who thinks he's gonna be the new Sephiroth." Flint grumbled._

_ Zack's smile faded into an expression of defiance, "And who says he won't?" _

_______________  
_

Flint awoke as Fenrir shifted beside him, giving a soft wark in his sleep. He turned, falling back into his dreams.

______________

"_This kid is just like Ramirez. Thought he could go around thinking he was invincible. Next thing you know, we find his body being eaten up by carnivorous monsters." Flint yelled, holding a bleeding _

_gash on his arm. _

_Cloud sat on the floor dumfounded after Flint had thrown him to the ground. _

_The training session had been going well, but Cloud had flicked Flint's sword out of his hand disarming his superior and giving him a long gash to show for it. Flint fumed silently as Cloud got back _

_up, brushing himself off and retrieving Flint's sword and holding it out, as if as a peace offering. _

_"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Flint punched him in the face, leaving him sprawled on the ground, spitting up blood and stormed out of the arena, earning a ferocious look from Zack as he went to help his _

_friend._

___  
_

_Zack entered the bunk room and dragged Flint off the bed. _

_"What the hell?" he shouted, scrambling to his feet. _

_"Why the hell are you giving Cloud so much crap?" Flint smirked, turning towards the door. _

_Zack beat him to it, standing in front and blocking the passage._

_"You had no right to punch him. It was an accident, you know that!" Flint looked up into Zack's eyes. A fire was in them that was unwelcome in their usually friendly depths._

_ "Wow, the great Zack Fair does have more than one emotion." _

_Zack growled, shoving Flint against the wall, holding him by his throat. "I was taught by my mentor to not let anger control me as you have. To not let sadness weaken me." _

_He tightened his grip."But I'm afraid some things cannot be held back." _

_His eyes burned into Flint's, "You will apologize to Cloud, and you will mean it." Flint growled, grasping Zack's arms in attempt to pull them off him. _

_"No way in hell!" he spat. _

_"Then tell me why, at least. Why do you go out of your way to make his life a living hell?" _

_"Let go of me, and I will." Zack hesitantly released his grip, but remained standing guard in front of the door._

_ "How is it," Flint hissed, "that a grunt such as Cloud, someone who is supposed to be a complete weakling until his full mako infusion, is more powerful than me, a second class SOLDIER?"_

_ Zack remained still, his eyes flashing. _

_"He's only been in SOLDIER for- what, six months now? And yet, he can beat me, and could even possibly pose a threat to you! The greatest and most powerful SOLDIER since Sephiroth himself!" _

_Zack laid a hand on the hilt of his Buster Sword._

_ "Cloud is strong. I don't know why he's as strong as he is, but then again, maybe you're just weak." _

_Flint pushed Zack out of the way, Zack making no move to stop him. _

_He turned at the door, "You're both just freaks! You were born freaks, and that's all you'll ever be!" he shouted, turning right towards the door again, only to face an expressionless Cloud._

_ Flint pushed past the younger SOLDIER and trudged down the hall, feeling Zack and Cloud's eyes on his back all the way._

_**Okay, just to clear things up, the man and Chocobo are Flint and Fenrir. There is a reason Fenrir has Cloud's future motorcycle's name, so please don't get angry!!! (Can't imagine why you would, but, some people...) anyways, I had to put in Flint as a non original character, even though I usually like to stick to the main cast of FFVII, he needs to be in there, couldn't think of anyone else to play the part of a jealous ex-SOLDIER. He seems a little mean when he's dreaming about the past, but he does get nicer, you'll see. MWAHAHAHA... I also apologize for the Chocobo abuse that Flint inflicts on poor little Fenrir, but he honestly does mean well! Anyways, I hope things have cleared up a bit, or maybe they just confused you more, dunno, you tell me. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, the next chapter should help the confusion... if not a little :) **_

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_**Lucifer **_


	6. Endless: Chapter Six: Chocobo Butt

**Heres chapter six! Enjoy!**

Fenrir pulled on his master's jacket, warking hungrily. Flint cocked on eye open, breathing a sigh and getting to his feet.

The bird imitated him, shaking the snow from its feathers and sniffing at Flint's pocket.

Flint yawned, sticking his hand under his armpit to warm it, the other in the empty pocket, only to find a few morsels of grain entwined in pocket lint.

"Sorry Fenrir, that's all I've got." He said apologetically, patting the neglected Chocobo.

Nonetheless, with a small sigh, Fenrir gobbled the remnants, making odd clicking noises as he spit out the bits of lint.

"That's m'boy." Flint said, patting the bird as it nuzzled his arm.

Flint bent down beside him, looking at the bloodied feet that belonged to the animal. "Oh Fen, I'm sorry. I shoulda done this last night."

Fenrir looked at him through half lidded eyes, yawning and giving him a forgiving wark. Unusually sincere for a Chocobo, but then again, Flint reasoned, Fenrir was not a 'usual' Chocobo.

He looked at the animal, who had begun to preen, picking bits of twigs and ice out of his feathers, and smiled.

Fenrir looked up at him, cocking his head and looking as if he were trying to smile in return.

Flint thought back to when he'd first received the Chocobo. His father had been a big time Chocobo Racer, and had bred Fenrir from the best.

He had grown to love the bird, so his father gave it to him as a birthday present.

They had lived wealthily for a time, until his father had bet everything, including the estate, and lost it all.

They were forced to sell their share of the Chocobo stables, which meant Fenrir was part of the deal.

Flint had refused, running away with the bird and joining SOLDIER, recruiting Fenrir as a Messenger Bird, and himself as his rider.

That had been until Hojo had found him, asking him to attain the precious cargo that had been until now, one of the most protected objects on all of Gaia.

Flint told Hojo there was no way of attaining it, since it was under such strict guard, but he'd then been un aware of the connections Hojo had within SOLDIER, as well as a small group of

assassins, much like the Turks, called The Crimson Band that had helped him on his way to attaining Hojo's demand.

Knowing of his hate for Cloud, Hojo had used Flint's resentment against him, and had used him to capture the boy.

Flint doing his part by quitting SOLDIER and helping the Crimson Band act as a group of enemy spies, murdering everyone in the camp and injuring Cloud thoroughly enough to be taken

elsewhere for hospitalization.

He sighed. "If I'd known what Hojo was going to do to Cloud, I wouldn't have helped him you know."

He said to the Chocobo, who warked in reply.

He sighed, frustrated, and set about making a fire. Once he'd gotten it going, he took a small bowl from his pack, filling it with snow, and putting it on the fire to boil.

He tore strips from his shirt, and soaked them in the steaming water, gently rubbing them on Fenrir's legs and feet, cleaning the dried blood and mud from their surface.

The Chocobo sighed in pleasure, letting out a wark and a low whistle.

"I'm sorry boy." He said as he finished, but the Chocobo just made an odd noise in its throat, nudging him playfully.

If Flint hadn't known better, he could have sworn the thing was laughing at him.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cloud awoke to a green landscape. The room spun lazily before him, and everything was cast in a green light.

He could hear something beeping quite ferociously beside him, and could tell he was hooked up to dozens of machines.

He winced internally as he was reminded of the pain, which had been numbed to a dull throb, still there nonetheless.

He tried to sit up, but his chest was numb, as were all the muscles inside it. In fact, he was unable to move at all.

Only his eyelids were able to open and close, and that alone was a feat. 

_Where am I? A hospital?_

With great strain, he managed to role his eyes around the room, and was able to see vaguely his surroundings.

Ugly machines surrounded him, flashing and beeping at various intervals, wires and plugs all leading to him.

If he could just tilt his head enough to see his body... He forced his eyes to look as far down as they would go, but pain enveloped his head, and he became dizzy.

"That is not wise, Mr. Strife." A voice said quietly.

Cloud rolled his eyes over to the door, seeing a man in a long white lab coat.

He came into the light, pulling off his surgical mask to reveal his face.

Cloud recognized the 'doctor' from the infirmary tent at the camp, but something else came to him when seeing his face-

He had seen this man before...

______

_Cloud looked up nervously at the sign in front of him. MAKO INJECTIONS it read._

_He paled, watching as they wheeled out another SOLDIER in a stretcher._

_Whether he'd passed out, or was dead, Cloud couldn't tell. This was one of many previous patients, all baring the same expression. _

_ One of complete pallor and shock, their dead eyes pure green, a sign of mako running through their veins. _

_**Strife, Cloud**_

_A man called out, and he stood, walking over to the doorway. A raven-haired man gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back before he walked in. Cloud froze, seeing the face of Zack Fair _

_smiling down at him. _

_Cloud gawked stupidly at the older SOLDIER he had heard so much about, and smiled uncertainly in return before scrambling into the room._

"_Ahh, so this is the Strife boy." The man mused, as Cloud sat down in the chair. _

_The chair remindedhim of the dentist's in Nibelheim._

_ He hated the dentist. _

_The man who stood before him wore a long white lab coat and glasses over his hooked nose. He peered bemusedly over the glasses. _

_"So Strife, why did you join SOLDIER?" Cloud shrugged, not answering, watching nervously as another masked doctor began taking his pulse.  
_

_ The man gave a low chuckle, latching metal bands over Cloud's wrists and legs._

_ "What are those for?" _

"_I'll answer your question, if you'll answer mine." He said, his eyes flashing over the small spectacles that sat mockingly on the curved bridge of his nose._

"_I joined SOLDIER because... um..." Cloud paused, lowering his eyes. "I wanted to be like Sephiroth..." he muttered. _

_The man in the lab coat chuckled. _

_"I answered yours." Cloud said._

_ "Well Mr. Strife, we don't want you to thrash around during your injection. It's a little different than everyone else's. And I think it might sting a little." _

_He said, pulling out a long tube and a syringe from the pocket of his lab coat. Cloud's eyes widened, _

_"What-" _

_he was cut off as the doctor stabbed a thick _

_florescent tube into his arm. _

_The room was filled with screaming... _

_**Okay, if you're wondering how glasses can sit 'mockingly' on someone's nose, don't ask, just pretend they can okay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I did not abuse poor Fenrir in this one, but aided him, to make up for the abuse in earlier chapters. I apologize, once again for the shortness :) I hope this one cleared it up a little more... I probably should've spaced it out a bit more, but I'll try in the next chapter,**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Lucifer**_


	7. Endless: Chapter Seven: Fire and Ice Pt1

**Chapter Seven. Enjoy.**

Flint collected the bowl and water skin, storing them in his pack along with the precious cargo that sat sole in the chest. "C'mon Fen." He mumbled, kicking snow over the fire and

grabbing Fenrir's reins. The bird warked happily, trotting alongside his master. After that morning, he'd decided to walk, as Fenrir's legs could probably do with the lack of stress. They'd

just stopped for a quick lunch in a small cluster of half-fallen trees, and finished the last of the food. Half of a loaf of bread, which Flint had severed in two for the both of them. The

bigger of the two for himself, as Fenrir had eaten the day before while in the stable. Unfortunately, Fenrir had snatched it while he wasn't looking, and swallowed it whole, leaving the

smaller morsel for Flint. "Fen!" Flint had exclaimed. A guilty look consumed the Chocobo's face, and he had so gracefully regurgitated the bigger half for his master. Flint sighed, taking

the smaller half before the bird did, and on they'd walked.

By the time the sun began to go down, Flint began to wonder how long it would take to reach his destination on foot. The camp was usually quite well hidden, with not many landmarks

to go by, especially with the endless expanse of white that stretched out in front of him. He had, in the end, decided to find the camp and tell them of Cloud's danger. As much as he

hated the boy, he knew he deserved to live as much as the next person, and no one, deserved the torture that Hojo had been forcing on him- even if he was, in Flint's opinion, a _freak. _

His eyes skimmed the horizon, watching the fiery ball of sun disappearing over the edge of the world and beyond.

The world was consumed in shadow as night crept silently over the skies, spattering the sky with the tears of angels.

Fenrir, irked by the lack of sound, warked into the darkness. "Shh Fen." Flint whispered. Though they were on open ground, and not a soul was in sight, he felt odd- as if someone were

watching him. He looked at the ground for any signs of disturbed snow, but the only things he saw were his and Fenrir's footprints, slowly being covered again as the snow fell anew.

"Sorry Fen, but I have to get on you now, I want to be ready- something doesn't feel right..." Flint told the Chocobo, and the bird sat, standing once Flint had mounted.

'_CRACK' _A sharp, hollow sound echoed through Flint's ears. It was the sound ice would make when being cracked- "Wha-?" Flint gasped- And that, was the sound you made when you

realized you'd just stepped through it. But as far as Flint knew, there were no lakes or rivers in this part of the plains, and he definitely would've noticed the differentiation of snow and

ice against the featureless landscape. Fenrir warked nervously, awaiting his master's orders. "RUN YOU IDIOT BIRD!" he yelled, not wanting to know, if this was indeed as he'd

suspected, a bottomless crevice that had frozen over. Fenrir took one long stride- but the ice had given away beneath his feet, and the horrible feeling of sinking consumed his stomach

in a nauseous fashion- but then stopped. "Ah dammit!"

It was not in fact, a bottomless crevice that ended in a bone shattering fall- which he was of course thankful for, but something

else- _Probably a sink hole. _He thought, patting the frantic Chocobo who was up to his neck in snow and ice. "Easy Fen." He calmed. "Oh no, not another one!" "Hm?" Flint looked at the

Chocobo in complete and utter disbelief. "Fenrir, did you just-?" Fenrir warked loudly, his eyes bulging as he was tugged down a little into the snow. "What the hell?" Flint looked

around, but no one but Fenrir was there. "Don't worry, I'll go get the poor thing and drag it out." Another muffled voice answered. "You sure? That's the fifth Chocobo this week!" "Don't

worry about it, I can handle it on my own." "Alright, suit yourself." There were some muffled footsteps. Flint looked around for a place to hide, but nothing of the kind was available, and

a saddled Chocobo would be to obvious. He heard the voice again: "Firaga!" it cried, and a man climbed out of the newly made hole in the snow, shaking water from his spiked black

hair . He turned to face Flint and gawked. "You!"

**_IT WAS AN ALIEN!!!_**

**Just kidding, it was someone else, just wanted to throw you off. Heh heh heh...**

**Shut up! It was funny! **

**Any who, I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter- AGAIN I apologize for the very feeble length, but I can't help it D`: Well, actually, I can, but I'm a little worn out today, and so is my computer, damn virus reappeared :(Thanks to all my reviewers,** **Ziggy Pasta,** **imaxgoxgnomgnomxonxya, chibipinkbunny, and MoriMemento, much thanks as always!****Okay, so I'm gonna try to put Zack and Cloud in a little more than I previously have, as they feel neglected. And, I'm sorry to everyone who feels sorry for poor little Fen, but he trouble seems to love to cling to him. I also must apologize for the weird spacing in chapter six... Hopefully this chapter will be better with that.  
**

**Suggestions and comments would be greatly appreciated, as always!**

**Thanks, **

**Lucifer**


	8. Endless: Chapter Eight: Fire and Ice Pt2

**Chapter Eight, Part Two- Enjoy!** **Thankyou to all reviewers!!!**

Zack stared at the ragged man standing before him, holding the reins of a frightened black Chocobo that had wandered over the thin roof of their encampment, built completely of ice to

blend in with the snow. "You!" he shouted, unsheathing his Buster Sword. He leapt forward, holding Flint at sword- point. "Now what would a sneaky little bastard like you be doing in a

barren wasteland like this. It's in the middle of the plains for Gaia's sake!" He said in a seething voice. The Chocobo warked loudly. "Not more sabotage?" Flint put up his hands in

surrender, waving them franticly, "No! No, I need to talk to you!"

"You know we found out about your little stunt, stealing the Black Mako!" he said, shoving Flint to the ground. "We've been

searching for you for quite a time now."

Flint knew Zack would injure him, perhaps even kill him, before he got the chance, "Cloud's in trouble!" he shouted at the man, who continuously held the

Buster Sword at his neck.

"Don't think I'll fall for that you pathetic excuse for a human! You're the one who betrayed SOLDIER! You were working with those damned assassins, you killed everyone!" Zack shouted

over the now howling wind, coupled with the frantic screeching of the Chocobo, it was utter chaos, "You nearly killed Cloud in the process- and if you did manage to- if you had had killed

Cloud, you'd wish you'd never been born." He let the sword cut a small nick in the man's skin.

"I swear! I swear! It's true!" Zack lowered the sword slightly, "Who are you working for?" Flint screamed as Zack lifted the sword again. "Hojo!"

Zack frowned, "Hojo-" Flint managed to calm his shaking voice-

"He's the doctor, the doctor that took Cloud away!"

"But he said a SOLDIER contacted him- that was you wasn't it?"

Flint nodded, his hands blue from the cold.

"How long has this man had contact with Shinra?"

Flint shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I can take you to him- and Cloud."

Zack sheathed his sword, looking at the man's pale face, whose thin lips had begun to turn blue. "How long have you been traveling?"

"Three or four days. Fenrir was injured, and I didn't bring any materia, so I walked all day. I spent most of today searching the plains, trying to locate your camp."

Zack looked in the man's tired eyes. _He's telling the truth. _"I- believe you, but before we go to Cloud, you must eat and rest. You'll collapse if you go any further today. We'll leave first thing

in the morning."

Flint looked hesitant, "Cloud's condition isn't good, I suggest we leave right away. As much as I would enjoy having a decent meal and rest, he is truthfully not safe with Hojo."

Zack's face looked strained. Flint knew he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but also knew that Flint was seriously neglected, and in need food and sleep, for Fenrir especially, as the

Chocobo wouldn't make it much farther without food and healing.

Looking towards his distressed Chocobo, Zack went over to him, and circled his arms around its chest, heaving with a grunt, and pulling him clear of the ice. "As much as I would like to go

today, you and your Chocobo won't make it much farther in the condition you're in." he said, setting the Chocobo on the ground.

Flint shook his head. Not just anyone could lift a full grown Chocobo from a block of ice; yet not just anyone could wield a seven hundred pound sword either. He cast blizzaga over the

hole Fenrir had left, and the ice was restored.

"Follow me."

Cloud could only stare at the man. Well, literally, that's really all he could do- if he had had the power to do anything else, he would've been trying to escape, scream for help, do anything

other than just lie there like a rag doll, staring into the face of his captor, who stared back, with only a twitch of a smirk on his face. "I suppose you have realized you are _not_, in fact in a

hospital?" Cloud remained silent, motionless. A prisoner within his own body.

"You remember me yes?" the man said, pacing in front of the bed. Cloud blinked. "I'll take that as a yes." He blinked again.

"I believe we first met when I was administrating the vaccinations." Another blink. "I gave you a different one- do you remember?" Blink. "You know why?" Cloud just stared, his eyes

unmoving. The 'doctor' smirked, "Then I will tell you."

**Sorry for the feeble length once again, but my back is killing me, and I need a break, but would like to post this chapter before I decide to change it.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Lucifer  
**


	9. Endless: Chapter Nine: Fire and Ice: Pt3

**Thankyou to all reviewers, and everyone who has added me to their favorites list, much appreciated:) Thankyou, and enjoy!**

The man paced in front of Cloud. "First of all, I should tell you that my name is Thomas Hojo." He said, reading one of the monitors.

Cloud waited.

"I worked for Shinra under a different name for many years, with only one ambition. Experimentation." His eyes flashed, and he continued,

"President Shinra wanted me to create the most powerful army of first Class SOLDIERS on Gaia, and have them be at his every command."

Hojo chuckled, "He and I have been working on this project for many years, but in my work, I found a solution. An answer to

how we would be able to complete this task, to inject such a large quantity of Mako into one person without them dying. We began implanting Mako to our first Subjects when they first

joined SOLDIER, at their youngest point. It only made sense to inject the Mako cells when the rest of the SOLDIER's body was still developing, and the cells could aid the development,

tainting the entire body, not just the bloodstream, with Mako. Unfortunately, out of the thirty-some SOLDIERS we tried, only two survived."

He looked directly at Cloud, "One, was the great Sephiroth." he paused- "The other, was Zack Fair." Cloud waited.

"We were confounded- why would these two SOLDIERS survive, when the others did not?- but then, we noticed a similarity between the two specimens."

He paused for dramatic effect- "Blood. It was their blood, that was able to sustain the mako without being killed, but unfortunately it was a very rare blood type. Only a couple of their kind

are produced each generation, and to track them is a difficult task. At first, we thought Zack and Sephiroth were the only ones." Hojo grew a sickening smile. "And then we found you,

Cloud."

The only reason your blood is tested when you join SOLDIER is not for the drug screening. It is to see if we can find any more of the rare blood that we yearn for so desperately. When we

found you Cloud, we were very excited." He paced slower, "You see, another thing I developed during my research, was a purified Mako substance infused with special Jenova cells. It was

called Black Mako." He looked at his feet as he paced, seeming to talk more to himself than Cloud. "Unfortunately, I was only able to produce a small amount with the remaining cells. This

substance would make whoever had been given the full Mako injection at a young age, the only ones being Zack and Sephiroth, incredible strength, a possible chance of immortality and

nearly endless stamina. They would be unstoppable." Hojo had a crazed look in his eyes. "If only I had created it when Sephiroth and Zack were still in my grasp- but no. I developed it

shortly after they regained strength and broke out of the containment facility. But now, I have you." Hojo looked into Cloud's glowing eyes. "I see. You wonder why I have not given you

the injection of Black Mako yet." Cloud blinked. "Ah yes, that is where the problem lies." Hojo growled. "I feared the protection of the substance, so I stored it in the president's vault. He

soon realized what it was, and refused to return it to me, wanting to profit of my genius as much as he could. A couple of weeks ago, I sent someone to retrieve it for me. It is someone

you know well, I believe." Cloud stared through half lidded eyes; he wasn't feeling so well... "Flint Furrows. I knew he resented you, and offered him a great deal of money if he quit

SOLDIER and aided me. And so, he did. He worked with my assassins, the Crimson Band to aid me in your capture." Hojo sneered, "But hate can only go so far- He brought me the Black

Mako, but refused it to me once he saw what I'd done to you... But no matter- I suspect he will be returning shortly- and one way or another, he will come with something I want." He

looked revolted, "Remorse and friendship are sickening." Cloud suddenly felt nauseous. _How could this man possibly risk the deaths of more than thirty young men, just in the hopes of _

_creating a superhuman? _ Whether it was these thoughts that made him nauseous or the sudden lurch that the heart monitor gave as the beeps began to escalate. Hojo's eyes switched

from Cloud, to the monitor. He quickly read one of the scans and frowned annoyed. He fed another dosage of mako through his i.v tube and Cloud felt as if he were sinking. The room

began to shrink around him, and he happily let the darkness claim him. Away from the mako, away from the frantic beeping of machines- away from Hojo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Flint watched Zack's silhouette from his cot. He was pacing, back and forth in the icy bunkroom, rendering a path of hard packed snow as his boots squished it deeper into the earth. Zack

had explained the situation to the rest of the SOLDIERS, and reluctantly they had let him into the camp, feeding him and Fenrir, and giving them a place in the bunkroom. Fenrir slept

beneath his suspended cot on a pile of blankets, the Chocobo's body heat warming his bed. Zack paced continuously, checking every few minutes out the peep hole in the wall for signs of

dawn. Flint wondered if the man ever slept. He buried himself in the blankets, knowing he wouldn't be free for long. As soon as they rescued Cloud- he would be sent to jail. He stole the

Black Mako and had Hojo and President Shinra against him. There was no way out. He sighed, closing his eyes. _Oh well, could be worse I suppose._

**Hope you enjoyed Fire and Ice Pt 3, keep a look out for another chapter soon!**

**Lucifer  
**


	10. Endless: Chapter Ten: Rosebud

**Chapter Ten. Rosebud. Enjoy!**

A man stood leaning against the alleyway with three companions, taking a long drag of cigarette. They all stared up at the moon, watching it with curious stares. The silence was broken

with the shrill scream of a PHS, and he flipped it open with a smooth flick of his wrist. "Yeah, what do you want yo?" There was a silence. "Yeah, whatever boss-man."

The man flipped the phone closed, stepping into the light to reveal a spiky head

of dark cerulean hair, held back by goggles. A long ponytail trailing down his back. His crimson eyes flashed. "C'mon, we got a mission, let's go."

**~o~o~o~o~**

"_Flint." _"Mmm?" Flint muttered, pulling the blanket over his head. "Get up Flint, it's time to go." Zack's voice sounded from beside his cot.

He grunted, pulling off his blankets, grabbing his jacket off the pile, and wrapping it around him. The encampment was freezing, probably owing to the fact it was below ground, and made

solely of hardened ice.

Fenrir gave a playful nudge from where he stood, Zack kneeling by his legs, healing them with materia. A soft green glow enveloped his hands. The Chocobo sighed, giving a

soft wark of thanks as the SOLDIER stood and patted the bird on his head. "Ready?" Flint nodded, grabbing his pack and slinging it over his shoulders purely out of instinct, completely

unaware that he had not removed the Black Mako that resided within the chest inside.

Flint led Fenrir outside, thankful to the pair of gloves Zack had given him. Zack emerged shortly after, leading a stark white Chocobo that blended in with the snow around it. He mounted

swiftly, adjusting his sword so it wouldn't harm his mount, and led the way out into the plains.

The sky was still a dark hue, stars fading within its depths as the birds jogged through the snow. "What time?" Flint asked, clicking his bird into a steady run, Zack's right behind. "It's 2:00

am." He replied. _No wonder the skies are still dark. It's barely morning. _"We should arrive at dusk then." Flint informed, checking a small compass on the chain around his neck. The trip, was

for the most part, uneventful. They ran into few monsters on the way, and were forced to swim across the swollen rivers, clothes tied to the Chocobo's heads in order to stay dry. Never,

had Flint experienced this level of cold. Such cold that would numb your body to the point of forgetfulness, but still they persevered, Zack encouraging him the entire way. Flint could now

see why Zack had been so respected among the younger SOLDIERS, and even those superior to him. He treated pain as a minor annoyance, submerging himself in it until he could no

longer feel, as if he left his body entirely. He was encouraging, even when Flint felt he was to drop from exhaustion, and his motivation was incomprehensible.

It was dark when they arrived on the outskirts of Nibelheim. Zack slowed his Chocobo to a walk, coming up beside Fenrir and Flint. "He's in the Shinra mansion, the basement." Zack

nodded, handing his Chocobo's reins to Flint. "Run. As far away as you possibly can from here. You'll only be arrested if you return back to the encampment. You need to find a quiet place

and keep hidden until all of this blows over. If both Hojo and the President are after you, it's best to keep a low profile." Zack warned. "How did you know Hojo-?" "I know what he wants

the Black Mako for, and I know what he did to Cloud to make him so strong- the exact same thing he did to me and Sephiroth." Flint's eyes widened- "Couldn't you tell it was him?" Zack

shook his head. "I thought he was dead, and the mask he was wearing hid his face. I should've recognized it as soon as he knew my name without asking. I know exactly what he plans

to do with Cloud." He put his hands on Flint's shoulders. "Take that Black Mako as far away as you can from here. Destroy it. It's the only amount on the whole of Gaia, and we can't risk it

falling into Hojo's hands." Flint nodded. "Good luck- And thank you." Zack said, turning towards the mansion at an inhumanly swift run.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zack looked up at the mansion looming over him, ghostly in the moon's glow. He entered the doors that swung loosely on their hinges; the winter wind's howls went silent as he closed

them behind him. He entered the door he had broken off the hinges from his previous visit and crept down the spiralling staircase, hearing the horribly familiar beep of a heart monitor, and

speeding up. He entered the main room, his boots clanking on the metal floor, and there, lying motionless atop a flat metal platform, lay Cloud.

**Okay, first of all, the reason I called this chapter 'Rosebud' was because my brother and I were talking about Ghostbusters... Don't ask :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and thankyou to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated!!!**

**By the way, you still wondering who the mystery man is at the beginning of the chapter? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! MWHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
**

**Lucifer**


	11. Endless: Chapter Eleven: Crimson Fire

**No Chocobos i****n this chapter unfortunately (Cloud aside) but finally, Zack will be returning to the storyline! Yay! Hope you enjoy chapter eleven, Crimson Fire...**

Zack rushed over to the table where Cloud lay. His eyes narrowed as he glanced over his friend's thin frame. Interlaced scars ran along his bruised chest, and bloodied bandages were

wrapped around his abdomen. His shoulder guard and shirt lay in a pile on the table at the foot of his bed, along with a tray full of the led bullets that had once riddled Cloud's body. A

florescent green tube had been injected into Cloud's wrist, feeding him a steady flow of Mako. His skin was pale, much like a corpse's, dark circles wrapped around his eyes like merciless

shadows, a sign of restless sleep. Zack shook his friend's shoulder. "Cloud! C'mon, wake up buddy." He received only a pained groan in response. Zack heard footsteps behind him, but

did not turn. He only stared at the boy who lay before him. He was so young- he had so much to look forward to, so much to live for. _Why him? Why Cloud? _

"He will not wake, Zack Fair." Zack slowly turned around, recognizing the malevolent laughter instantly. "Hojo." Zack turned to face the man who was leaning casually against the

doorframe. "What the hell have you done to him?" Hojo smirked. "I have submerged him in a mako induced sleep until my cargo has arrived." "Your cargo won't ever arrive. It's miles away

by now." Zack growled. "Oh, don't be so sure." Hojo said, a glint in his eye. "You know, I'm surprised at you." Hojo's eyebrows rose, "And why is that?" Zack smiled, "Well, you knew we

were coming, and here you find yourself completely unarmed, defenceless against me, while I take away the only hope you have left of creating your little 'army'." Hojo let out a mild

chuckle. "Surely Zack, you've known me long enough to know I am not that stupid." Zack unsheathed his Buster Sword. "So you did plan ahead, now I can have some fun." Hojo raised his

eyes to the ceiling, "But perhaps, _I_ have underestimated _your _stupidity." Zack wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword eagerly as Hojo snapped his fingers. There was a thud

behind him, and Zack turned around just fast enough to see a shape land gracefully on the floor.

The man that stood before him wore an un-zippered black blazer, a white button-up shirt underneath. The buttons at the top of the shirt had been left undone, revealing a muscled chest

and giving the man a haphazard look. He had a pale complexion and a careless expression, with a hint of daring in his crimson eyes. His hair was dark cerulean; the black goggles that

rested on his forehead allowing only tendrils of the spiky mess on his head flip over their dark frames. Over his shoulder, Zack could see a long thin ponytail rest on his back. The man

gently tapped his EMR in his shoulder, his scarlet eyes watching Zack with a hint of interest. "What the fuck? Reno?" Zack exclaimed, taking in the man's image. Hojo let out a crude laugh

as 'Reno' gave a somewhat confused look to Zack. "I don't know." 'Reno' said with an awkward shrug. Zack raised an eyebrow, looking at the man again. The only difference between the

red-headed Turk, and this man was the color of his hair and eyes. "What did you do?" Zack growled. Hojo laughed once more, pushing the dark glasses a bit further up the bridge of his

nose. "This is Experiment Triple Zero." Hojo explained. "Or in short, Zeros. He is a modified clone of Reno Sinclair, a copy. I thought it would be kind of ironic if my group of assassins, the

Crimson Band, were modeled after the enemies, the Turks." Hojo said, snapping his fingers and smirking as three other modified Turks appeared, a black-haired Cissnei, holding a six

armed shuriken, a red-haired Elena, holding a heavy black pistol, and Rude, who sported shaggy brown hair, dark sunglasses, and brass knuckles instead of his usual standard fighter's

gloves. Zack gave Rude's clone a strange look. The man stared back, a stoic expression on his face. If it hadn't been under the circumstances, Zack would've laughed, seeing the usually

bald man with a head of hair. "I took regular SOLDIERS, grunts, and wiped their memories, modifying their bodies to operate in the most efficient way possible, and changing their

appearances to reflect the Turks'." "Why are they different though? They don't look exactly like the Turks do, their hair and eyes-" "The hair and eyes were unchangeable. There are a

couple of bugs I didn't manage to get out but that doesn't matter. Besides, if my assassins and the Turks ever met in combat I wouldn't be able to tell them apart." Zack shook his head,

not even bothering to ask how Hojo could ever justify erasing someone's memories and altering their appearance and personalities for the sake of experimentation. Hojo only rolled his

eyes in response. "Even though you have endured more pain and torment than any living thing I have experimented on, you still feel pity on those who are against you." Zack's eyes

flared. "There are those who are against me, acting on their own free will Hojo, and there are those who aren't." "As I have already stated many times before, remorse and pity are

sickening, and I find no affliction in either." Hojo sighed, as if inconvenienced. "Now, Mr. Fair, if we've finished with the questions, I'd really like to begin the fighting now. I must say, I was

quite eager when that damned Flint rebelled against me. I knew you'd stop at nothing to save your little Cloud once he'd informed you of his danger. Once Zeros and the rest of the

Crimson Band have subdued you, I'll have two of the three I need to complete the set." Hojo said somewhat giddily, like a boy collecting action figures.

Zack smirked, "No sweat, this'll be easy." He said, raising his Buster Sword.

Hojo let a ghost of a smile play at the corner of his lips.

"I believe you underestimate the full power of these experiments." The four clones turned towards Zack simultaneously.

"Now Crimson Band, show Mr. Fair the full extent of your power."

**Thankyou to all reviewers for your encouraging and flattering reviews! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. I know I apologize for the short length in every chapter, so, I apologize once more:) I know the Turk clones are a little stupid, but I need some sort of conflict before Zack can get Cloud out of Hojo's lab, he can't just take him, or fight Hojo, because let's face it, a fight between Hojo and Zack wouldn't be that exciting, Zack could obviously take him out in a punch. Anyways, I'm a little nervous about writing the upcoming fight scene, descriptions of fights aren't exactly my strong point, but I do enjoy writing them. I hope you enjoyed Crimson Fire, Look out for another chapter within the week. I feel like I'm crashing after a sugar high, and I'm slowing down with the updates. I'll try to get them up as soon as I can,  
**

** Thanks for reading,**

**Lucifer  
**


	12. Endless: Chapter Twelve: Light or Death

**Whew! Hope you enjoy chapter Twelve: Light or Death.... **

Zeros' eyes flashed, and he leapt off the ground, soaring over Zack's head and landing on behind him, whacking him with the EMR and sending a wave of electricity to course through Zack's

body. Simultaneously, the mock 'Rude' leapt forward, sending a bone crunching punch at Zack's chest. Elena opened fire, and Cissnei released her six-armed shuriken, sending it whizzing

towards Zack at breakneck speed. Zack crossed both hands in front of his chest, cushioning Rude's punch and flinching as he heard an internal crack, most likely one of his ribs. He leapt out

of the way as Rude aimed a kick in his direction, only to just miss the shuriken, the blade cutting his arm as it flew past and returned to Cissnei boomerang style. A bullet brushed his

cheek, leaving a deep gash where it had flown past.

He took a deep breath, letting his SOLDIER reflexes kick in.

Everything slowed...

_Bullets flew past him, embedding themselves in the far wall, making loud clunking noises as they made impact. He moved fluently, missing another bullet by millimetres. He heard a light grunt as _

_Zeros aimed another swing at him, and leapt into the air, soaring above the man's head, landing just out of range of his attack. He knew he could only keep this up for another few seconds. He could _

_already feel his advanced reflexes waning, and time began to speed up again. He would have to finish them quickly. He swung his Buster Sword, a motion that seemed to take longer than it should _

_have, and felt the blade slam into someone's body. It was Cissnei, who flew into the far wall with a sickening crunch and collapsed, her now shattered shuriken falling from her limp fingers. From _

_behind him, he heard a startled shout, and pain flashed red across his eyes. He looked down just quick enough to see a bullet embed itself in his shoulder. One after another. Finally the last bullet in _

_the cartridge emptied, this one passing clean through and exiting the other side, bringing with it a spray of crimson. He turned towards Elena, whose eyes seemed frightened and uncertain. He knew _

_somewhere inside of her, the real person's soul resided, the person from which Hojo had taken this body. An innocent, like Cissnei, Rude and Zeros who did not deserve to die. Nonetheless, he raised _

_his sword. Nothing could be done for them now, as Hojo would forever control them. They were dirtied-- tainted from Hojo's experimentation, and had passed the void of no return. The Buster Sword _

_collided with the woman's form, and she lay still, black blood pouring from her fatal wound. _

_He felt a heavy weight on his back and fell, colliding with the ground—_

Rude had latched his arms firmly around Zack's neck from behind. The advanced reflexes had vanished, and the world returned to normal speed. He gasped for air, coughing and

sputtering as the man choked him.

Zack dug his fingernails into the man's strong arms, pulling at them in attempt to release his fatal grip. Blackness tinged his vision, and the room spun. Zack planted his feet firmly

on the ground, grabbing Rude from behind and flipping the man over his head, then latching his own arms around Rude's throat as he gasped for air. Rude bucked as Zack strangled him,

trying to shake the man off. He fell to his knees, gasping, and just when Zack had through he'd won, Rude got up, launching himself at the wall at full speed. At the last moment, he turned in

attempt to slam Zack against the wall, but Zack had been ready for him, and launched himself at the wall before they made impact. Holding out his sword as he slammed into the concrete,

Rude impaled himself on the blade.

Albeit dazed, Zack managed to stand, leaning on the wall for support as blood ran rapidly from his wounds. Zeros was standing before him, watching him

intently.

"Your strength, Mr. Fair, is intimidating." He said in a fashion much like Hojo's. Zack smiled a little, finding it odd such words would come from a clone made to reflect Reno's character.

Yes, only Zack could still be able to smile after such an ordeal.

"But unfortunately, mine is superior to yours now." He said smoothly, walking towards Zack, his EMR drawn. Zack could now tell

the difference between the real Reno's Electro Mag Rod, and Zeros'. Reno's, was basically a plain nightstick with the ability to force an electric charge into the victim's body. Zeros', though

containing the same ability, was a lithe blade.

You see, unlike my companions, Hojo designed me to learn as I fought. Luckily, you are in no such position to be fighting, so I will kill you quickly. Zeros raised the EMR holding it above him

like a whip. A steady stream of blue electricity ejected out the end as he held it up in the air, and then with two hands, brought it to the ground.

Pain. Immense pain was all Zack felt as the charge wracked his body. It was like a stigma, coursing through his veins, like fire pulsing through every fibre of his body. He did not fight it. He

did not resist. He wanted to suffer, for all the pain Cloud had endured because of his carelessness. He wanted to feel all that Cloud had felt, and _would_ feel should he not succeed. And then

all was silent, and all was dark. The pain subsided. His vision returned to him seconds later, bringing with it the face of Zeros, kneeling beside him, a wicked grin on his face, his crimson eyes

boring into Zack's like the burning venom of a thousand snakes. _You are mine, Zack Fair._

There was a thick squelching noise, and Zeros let out a startled grunt.

The light died from his eyes, the burning anger, like a watered flame, dying with it.

His eyes returned to those of the man trapped inside him; now dead.

Zack looked up to see the crimson tip of a silver blade protruding from Zeros' chest. He looked up to see his savoir, but only bright light met his eyes, and

an overwhelming dizziness consumed him. The Lifestream? Nah. This wasn't his time to die- he didn't think so anyways. Nonetheless, he was thankful for the warmth the light gave him... It

was so nice, so comforting... _Aw shit! Maybe this is the Lifestream. No way in hell is it taking me now, what'll happen to Cloud? _He ignored the warmth, as hard as it was, and ran back towards

consciousness- well, not exactly _ran _but he headed back that way anyways. _Wait a minute- what if that light was consciousness..._ He debated this in his head for awhile. _What the hell? Now _

_I'm confused. _He stood between both. The light, and the path he _thought _was consciousness. _Hmm. I know Cloud was telling me about this... He thought for awhile, letting himself be drenched in _

_the oceans of his memories..._

_Zack sat beside Cloud's bed in the hospital ward, debating with him about whether Rude would look good with a toupee..._

_What the hell? That's not it... There we go..._

_Zack rose from his slumber. He stretched, yawning and rubbing his sore neck. His years in SOLDIER had made him a light sleeper, being alert at all times. He watched Cloud's heart monitor from the _

_chair, watching as the spiked lines elevated. The boy's breathing quickened, and his eyes fluttered open as he returned to consciousness. "Z-Zack?" Zack straightened, wondering if he should call a _

_nurse. "Hey Spike, how you feeling?" Cloud's eyes wandered around the room. "Where-" _

_"Hospital. You were shot. Just missed your heart, you're really lucky you know that?" _

_Zack smiled, leaning over to ruffle Cloud's mess of blonde spikes._

_ "Hey Zack." _

_"Yeah?"_

_ "Do you- believe in the Lifestream?"_

_ Zack put his hands behind his head, leaning back in the armchair. "Yeah, everyone knows it's real. Shinra siphons energy from it, don't they?" _

_Cloud kept his eyes locked to the ceiling. "But- I mean, do you believe in- a sort of- afterlife when you die?"_

_ Zack let a touch of a smile brush his lips. "Sure." _

_"I think- I saw it."_

_ "The Lifestream?" _

_"Mm." _

_"But wouldn't that mean-- you were about to die." _

_Cloud shifted. "I had a choice. To return to consciousness, of to join the Lifestream. On one side, was darkness, and the other, light. I picked the darkness- Life itself... And I guess- it worked." He _

_said, a little sheepishly. _

_Zack smiled, "Wow, all that happened in this room, and I was asleep for it?"_

_Zack pulled out of the memory, knowing then, he had a choice. _

_The same choice that Cloud had been faced with—that of life, or death. _

_He took a deep breath, and let himself be taken. _

**Any who, thankyou to all my faithful reviewers, as always. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Lucifer**


	13. Endless: Chapter Thirteen: Kuraudo

**I truly apologize for the very short length of this chapter. I hope you enjoy chapter Thirteen, Kuraudo.**

Zack looked into the black before him. A void of darkness, yawning as far as the eye could see. He felt oddly sleepy, his mind drifting as it usually did before he fell into a deep slumber. He

felt as if floating, his body suspended on a bed of cloud- or what he imagined clouds to feel like.

Soft and warm. A comfort among the cold darkness that surrounded him.

_I could stay here forever. _

He thought, feeling himself beginning to slip into slumber's hold. _Zack. Zack! 'Go away. Trying to sleep.' _Zack murmured, trying to ignore the urgent voice. _Zack, wake up, I can't carry both of _

_you out of here._

Zack groaned. _'Fine. What do you want.' C'mon Zack, wake up. _He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking it. A bolt of pain lanced down his arm and ripped him out of the

darkness.

Zack opened his eyes, looking into the face of Flint who was leaning over him. "That hurt." Zack pouted, holding his shoulder. Flint rolled his eyes. "Not even a thank you?" Zack suddenly

realised where he was. "Cloud!" Zack jumped to his feet, immediately falling to his knees, the room spinning. "Hey, careful Zack. You lost a lot of blood." Flint scolded, helping Zack to his

feet. Flint led Zack over to where Cloud lay. It looked like Flint had removed most of the tubing and wires, and had put clean bandages around Cloud's chest and stomach. The only things

that Cloud remained attached to were the florescent green tube connected to his wrist, and a machine that monitored the balance of Mako in his bloodstream. "I wasn't sure what would

happen, if I removed those. You've had more experience with this than me. What happened when he had you and Sephiroth?" Zack turned towards Flint. "How did you know?" Flint

flushed, having the air of a scolded puppy, "When I was on Hojo's side, he told me all about the Black Mako, and his previous experiments. He told me what he planned to do with Cloud,

but I never imagined this." He looked down at Cloud guiltily. "But that's why I decided to help you." Zack took a glance around the room. "Where is Hojo?" "He fled when he saw me. He

had just gone over to your body, looking at you like a vulture would a dying animal. That guy is such a creep." He said, glancing at Zack's shoulder. "You should get those bullets removed.

If you leave them in much longer, you could get permanent damage to the muscle tissue." "We need to help Cloud first." "We've done all we can for now. Hojo will have people looking for

us, so we need to be prepared. Who knows the next time you'll have a chance to remove them. It's at least a week's ride back to Midgar, and another two days on the boat, not to

mention any detours we may be forced to make." "Why Midgar?" Zack asked, removing his shirt to look at the damage. "Midgar is a large city. Hojo won't find us there, he'll expect us to

stay in a small town, near here- North Corel, Costa Del Sol, Rocket Town or Cosmo Canyon to name a couple. He won't expect us to get far on foot with a wounded man. But luckily we've

got the Chocobos." Zack nodded, keeping his eyes on Cloud. "We'll have to get provisions in North Corel. It'll be expensive, but it's the closest place from here on the way to the coast."

Flint nodded. "Until then, you'll have to find some food. I'll clean myself up." "There's only one problem." Zack looked up. "Once we get out Midgar, we'll need a safe place to stay until

Cloud gets better and this whole thing blows over. Do you have any friends or family that have a safe place?" Zack thought for a minute. "Yes, I do."

"Good. I'll go find some food."

**I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, Kuraudo. Sorry it was so short, and really didn't get anywhere, but I don't have much time. Anyways, Thankyou for taking the time to read it,**

**Lucifer  
**


	14. Endless: Chapter Fourteen: Sutoraifu

**Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter, and the sort of pointlessness, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy Chapter Fourteen, Sutoraifu.  
**

Zack had just finished bandaging his shoulder by the time Flint returned, holding a small backpack, filled to the brim with ration packs. Zack put his shirt on, and sifted through the

contents. Mostly dried meat, drink crystals for energy supplements, and a two or three 'energy bars'. It was only enough food for two or three days, but they could make it last if they

were careful. "Good. Go and get the Chocobos ready. I'll be up with Cloud in a minute." Flint nodded and walked up the stairs.

He found Cloud's clothing at the foot of the bed. He was still wearing his pants, as only his chest had been injured, but his shirt was still stained with blood, and covered in holes. He

carefully propped Cloud against the wall and gently tugged the shirt over his head, then bundling him up in the jacket he'd worn on the journey to Nibelheim, pulling the hood over his

head, and the collar up to his nose. He then pulled on his socks and boots, making sure they were tucked in to prevent snow from entering. He gently rolled up Cloud's sleeve, pulling the

florescent tube from his wrist and disconnected the Mako monitor. Cloud let out a soft moan, but other than that, he seemed to be stable. He looked down at the back pack that lay beside

him as he adjusted the hood on the jacket. It reminded him of the backpacks they were given when sent off on overnight missions, in fact, it was one of those back packs- probably

belonging to one of the Crimson Band, before Hojo had wiped their memories. He glanced over at the bodies of the four, suddenly feeling remorse. He gently lay Cloud back on the table

and dragged the bodies side by side, laying their hands over their chests, and one by one, he closed their eyes. He then pulled the dust cover off an old cabinet, covering the bodies

where they lay. "There. May you now rest in peace, dear friends. May you, the innocents find passage back to the Lifestream, and rest in eternal slumber." He said, feeling a little foolish.

He returned to Cloud, stuffing the boy's shoulder guard into the back pack. "Ready Cloud?" he asked, hoisting him onto his back. Cloud gave no response, and Zack smiled, "Yeah me

neither."

Outside the mansion, the winter wind howled mercilessly, and Zack felt the cold seep into his limbs as he went out with Cloud on his back, wearing the only jacket. Zack shook his head as

snow began to accumulate in his hair. He was a SOLDIER dammit! It was only a little snow, nothing he couldn't handle. Flint was bundled in his own jacket, holding the reins of two

impatient Chocobos, hopping from foot to foot to keep the circulation in their feet. Zack reached for the reins of his Chocobo, but Flint gave those of Fenrir to him instead. "Take Fenrir, he's

much faster and bigger, and if you need to run, he's bred from the fastest." Zack took the reins, gently scratching the Chocobo's head and earning a happy wark. "I'm not leaving you if

there's danger. We'll fight the battle together, and-" "And what? Send Cloud off on his own? Zack, you know he wouldn't last more than an hour out here by himself. If you and I both die

or are captured, what'll happen to him? If they send SOLDIERS or minions of Hojo's out here after us, knowing we've got you, Cloud, _and _Black Mako, they wouldn't come alone. You need

to make sure you, him and the Black mako are first priority, and I'm the last." Zack balked, "But Flint, you're risking your life being with us in the first place, how can you expect me to not

repay you by fighting by your side, instead of running while you fight on your own?" Flint put his hands on Zack's shoulders. "Listen kid, I may not look it, but I've lived my life, I've seen

and done enough, and would be happy to die knowing I died helping friends. Repenting- atoning for my sins. I ask only this favour in return for my help, that you will do everything you can

to keep Cloud and Fenrir safe, and if there is a time where you must choose between my life, and their safety, you must leave me, and save yourselves." Zack stared at him, speechless.

"But Flint..." "No buts. You must promise me this Zack Fair, or I will be unable to help you successfully." Zack stared silently, hoisting Cloud up as he began to slip off his shoulders, his

head lolling to the side. He looked up, into Fenrir's eyes, and suddenly realised how old he was. Lines of silver were beginning to show in his thick brown hair, and his brown mako infused

eyes had a tired, somewhat wise look to them. Zack could see lines he'd not noticed before on the man's face, and watching the faded green flecks of mako in his eyes, he could tell that

Flint was actually quite a lot older than he was. "I- can't..." "Zack." Flint said sternly. "You must do this for Cloud." Zack bit his lip hesitantly-

"Okay, - I promise."

**Poor Zack, having to make such a cruel promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kind of pointless.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Lucifer**


	15. Endless: Chapter Fifteen: Yellow Wings

**Okay, this has got to be the most random chapter I've written so far. Well, the ending anyways, so I shall justify myself by saying I haven't gotten much sleep lately, and I am in a state of deliriousness. Yeah... *Smiles mischievously* Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, which I have dedicated to chibipinkbunny, for the love of Chocobos, and Ziggy Pasta, from the very flattering and constructive reviews, and continuous support to my story. Thank you both!!! **

**Enjoy, Yellow Wings... **

Fenrir sat, watching interestedly as Zack carefully sat Cloud on his back, then mounting himself, sitting behind his unconscious friend, making sure he was comfortable. Before Flint got on

Fifer, the energetic white Chocobo who was bouncing and warking impatiently beside him, he reached into his pack, revealing a small chest, opening it, and taking out a wrapped parcel.

"Here." He said, giving it to Zack. "The Black Mako is safer in your hands. If I fall behind-" Zack took it, pocketing it "You won't fall behind." He gave a reassuring smile, "Jeeze, you act like

your gonna die all the time, what's with you?" he said confidently, "If you expect death every second, there'll be no surprise when it actually happens, and what's the fun in that?" Flint

frowned slightly, a smile twitching at his lips. "I'm not sure you've got the right idea behind death Zack." Zack shrugged, watching a Flint mounted. "I never said it was the right one." He

informed, urging the Fenrir into a lope, leaving Flint slightly confused, only to follow on Fifer who seemed to bounce with every step.

Small scattered fragments of sunlight broke through the ashen skies, and thin fingers of colour could be seen through the broken clouds as the sun rose, alone in the sky, and for an

instant, they were bathed in warm sunlight, only to be plunged in darkness once more as the sun disappeared above the clouds. The snow was falling lightly now, softly, lazily drifting to

the ground, rendering the world silent. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but a grateful one. One of the rare moments, that Flint could really appreciate the beauty of Gaia. The land

before him, was a landscape of pure white, no indentations disturbing the natural beauty save for the footprints that were left by the Chocobos, slowly being covered by snow. He looked

over at Zack to see him sleeping soundly, snowflakes settling on his eyelashes as he dreamt, his mouth slightly agape, and Cloud leaning against his chest, his arm gently bumping

Fenrir's side as they walked. Flint unzipped his jacket, placing it over Zack's shoulders, smiling slightly as the boy gave a soft sigh. He pulled up beside Fenrir, bending down and retrieving

the reins that had fallen from Zack's limp fingers and tied them to his saddle bags, then tucking Cloud's arm in front of him, giving Fenrir a scratch on the neck, smiling as Fenrir warked

quietly, as if not to disturb his riders, and nuzzled Flint's jacket. Flint inspected the boy, who looked so at peace in slumber. His eyes flitted under their lids, his lips were parted, and even

when sleeping, the slightest hint of a smile lit up his face. "Cloud." He mumbled, sleep clinging to his words. "I'll protect you." Zack said, his fingers curling around the material of Cloud's

jacket as he resumed sleeping. Flint smiled, saying in barely audible words,

"_Angeal would be proud of you." _

Zack floated lazily through sleep, unaware of where he was or why, just content to lie in darkness, warm and soothing darkness. He realized subconsciously that he had only just entered

this realm of sleep a moment ago, and something warm had been placed around his shoulders, shielding him from the numbness that had settled in his arms from the bitter cold. It had

interrupted the nightmare, shattering it and bringing him what he wished, the darkness that took away all pain and fear, and replaced it with something else, a feeling Zack could only

describe as protection. He felt his body relax, his senses mollify, his mind calm, and for once, in a long while, he felt he was at peace. Being protected, instead of protecting, he felt safe

and warm in this haven of darkness, and wished he could stay there forever, drifting through it, endlessly.

Suddenly, a smell drifted through the darkness. It was odd, as he could see the smell, as well as scent it. It was a delightful shade of golden yellow, and made his heart swell when he

saw it. He didn't know why, but the colour made him feel increasingly proud, and happy at the same time. As soon as the finger of colour reached him, a wave of emotions washed over

him. Pride, happiness, protection, responsibility, guilt, worry, protectiveness, and something almost like a brotherly instinct. He began to feel confused as all of these emotions wrapped

him in the warm golden light that seemed almost familiar.

It reminded him of the sunny beaches of Costa Del Sol, the sun kissed sand that spread over the beaches like a blanket of sun. It reminded him of a Chocobo's feathers, that sunny yellow

colour that shone brightest when being bathed in the sun. It reminded him of Aerith's flowers, so warm and bright as they fed off the sunlight that leaked through the church's roof. It

reminded him of Cloud, the mess of blonde spikes that gently bobbed when he talked, or drooped when he was embarrassed, as if they had a mind of their own... The smell however,

reminded him of chicken noodle soup, and that alone brought him to his senses.

"_Food."_ Zack groaned, blindly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Jeeze kid, you sleep like a rock." Flint said as he watched Zack's eyes snap open. "Cloud? Where's Cloud?" he asked, jumping to his feet and nearly upsetting the pot of soup that Flint

was stirring over a bed of hot coals. "Easy Zack, calm down, he's right there." Flint said, pointing his stirring stick to the inert form that slept against a tree stump beside him. Zack let out

bated breath, sitting down and looking at Cloud one more time before eyeing the soup hungrily. "I thought this would wake you up." Flint said with a small chuckle as he continued to stir,

his eyes fixed on the pot. "Where are we?" he asked, looking at the exhausted Chocobos who'd tucked their heads under their wings. It was late afternoon, and beginning to get dark.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly where, but if I had to guess, I'd say we'll make it to North Corel by mid-morning tomorrow. We're making good time, if we can keep up the pace, we'll reach

Midgar faster than I thought." He explained, pulling out a weathered map and pointing to an area near the mountain pass they would need to get through before entering North Corel.

About three quarters of the way there. Zack nodded, watching as Flint distributed the soup into three bowls. Zack tended to Cloud first, gently tilting back his chin and opening his mouth,

pouring small amounts down his throat, and stopping when Cloud turned his head away, giving a small moan like a defiant child. "Had enough there Cloud?" He looked down to the bowl,

a little more than half-empty. "Good job Cloud, mind if I finish up the soup?" Cloud didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes. Thanks Spike, I'm really hungry." He said, pouring the access

soup into his own. "I know, I know, I'm always hungry." Zack said, as if hearing Cloud mumble those exact words, just as he had many a time before. He continued to chat with Cloud,

having a completely one-sided conversation with himself. Flint chuckled to himself, watching as Zack began to have the infamous debate that had travelled throughout SOLDIER

headquarters ever since the bald man had joined the Turks. _Would_ _Rude look good with a toupee?_

"I dunno Spike, your point is valid, but I really can't see the guy wearing one-" he stopped, his eyes flashing. "Flint. Douse the fire immediately." Flint did as he was told, knowing Zack's

senses were far more superior to his own. Their Mako infused eyes glowed in the oncoming darkness, Zack's slightly brighter. "I hear something- it's really close-"

**WARK!**

"What the hell?" Zack quickly brought out the oil lamp from Flint's pack. There was a slight commotion as Zack fumbled with the matches, then lit it. The area around him immediately

lighting up, only to reveal a rather fat looking Chocobo with black feathers and golden feet, holding their food rations in his mouth. The Chocobo burped, quickly munching the last of the

food in a very pig-like fashion as he stared at the disbelieving travelers with wide brown eyes. **WARK!** He exclaimed loudly, and took off at an impossibly fast pace. Zack just stared at the

bird as it waddled away, warking tauntingly as it disappeared into the darkness. "HE ATE ALL OF IT! THAT DAMNED SON OF A %#&! ATE ALL OUR FOOD!" Flint yelled to no one in particular.

Zack only stared slack jawed at the place where the bird had disappeared, and fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. "What-the-hell?" he said through fits of laughter. Flint looked at

him worriedly as tears came streaming out of the man's eyes while he rolled on the ground, holding his chest as he was consumed in yet another wave of laughter. He finally managed to

recover himself, his laughter subsiding to a dull chuckle. "What was so funny?" Zack bit his lip, refraining himself from another fit.

"That had to be the most random thing that ever happened to me."

**See what I mean? I'm delirious I tell you! *Giggles maniacally whilst rocking back and forth on ground, hugging knees* Anyways, hope you enjoyed my friends, another chapter, coming up soon!**

**Lucifer  
**


	16. Endless: Chapter Sixteen: Fragments

**I rewrote this chapter a billion times, and no matter how I wrote it, I was unhappy, so hopefully the next one will be better. **

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy Chapter Sixteen, Fragmented Dreams.**

"C'mon Spike, up we go." Zack said, hoisting his friend into the saddle. They had travelled all night, and had just taken another break to ease their sore backs from the leather saddles

they were forced to sit in for hours. Luckily, as they were on their way to North Corel, they would be able to get more food, as 'That damned son of a %#&!' Chocobo, as Flint called him,

had eaten all of it. Zack looked out to the skies as he mounted Fenrir, settling himself behind Cloud on the big Black Chocobo. The sun was slowly climbing, bringing Gaia out of the

darkness. The ashen clouds that had previously crowded the skies were slowly parting to reveal patches of dusty blue, the sun warming their backs as they carried on through the frosty

morning. They would just have to finish the trek through the mountain pass, and then, they would reach North Corel.

The snow began to thin as they got nearer to Corel, and soon became a dusty dirt landscape as they travelled through the mountains. The Chocobos warked happily when they saw the

town in the distance, just past the two mountain walls they were soon to reach. Both riders sped up to a fast paced jog, dust flying behind the Chocobo's feet, leaving large ruts in their

wake. Zack pulled down Cloud's hood, looking over his head. "Look Cloud, we're almost there." He said, pointing at the growing silhouette in the distance. "We should be there in about

an hour." Flint said, squinting at the shape. Fifer suddenly warked, stopping so abruptly he nearly threw Flint over his head. "Whoa Fifer." Flint said, patting the bird's neck as he warked

and threw up his head, shifting nervously. Flint gently scratched the Chocobo's neck, holding him steady as he looked around. Zack's eyes flashed. "Quiet- I think someone's here." He

said, holding Fenrir as he too gave a frightened wark. He drew his Buster Sword. "Zack, whatever you do, remember our promise." Flint said. Zack hesitated, looking at Flint's cautious

eyes, but nodded. Flint drew his own sword, waiting. There was a sharp yell, and six men emerged from a small mountainside cave, two wielding iron short swords, one wielding a

claymore, and the other three holding what looked like modified cutlasses. _Good. No guns. _Zack looked towards Flint. "You know, if they do pose a threat I can take them. They're second

class, and they don't have any guns." Flint nodded slowly. "Fine, but make sure Cloud stays near. And for Gaia's sake, be careful Zack. If you and Cloud are in any real danger, run for it."

Zack gave a small nod, waiting as the SOLDIERS made their way towards them. "Halt!" one shouted, eyeing the two travelers and Cloud as he stepped forward. "We are SOLDIERS,

second class, and we demand you surrender immediately." He said, his voice wavering as Zack's eyes met his. "Who sent you? Not Hojo was it?" The SOLDIER's eyes remained calm as he

stared at the First Class SOLDIER before him. "Thomas Hojo is an enemy to Shinra. We were sent by President Shinra himself, to take back what is rightfully his, and to put all of you under

arrest for being found in possession of Experiment BM." Zack smirked. "Look, if you think you're going to take us without a fight, you're very wrong." Zack said, holding up his Buster

Sword. The SOLDIERS lifted their own weapons, fear in their eyes. "There are six of us, and two of you." One said, defiance in his voice. "You're right, that is unfair for you. Good luck then.

You'll need it." Zack said, dismounting Fenrir. He picked up Cloud, placing him in a small crevice in the rock, and stabbing his Buster Sword into the ground in front of him, blocking him from

view. He then turned back towards the SOLDIERS. "Alright, I'm ready." He said, holding up to gloved fists. "Let's play."

_Cloud frequently heard familiar voices from the dark void of his poisoned mind, prodding him impatiently. _

"_Cloud, wake up!"_

_He was unable to answer them._

"_I'll protect you Cloud." _

_As much as he wanted to._

"_Cloud? Where's Cloud?"_

_To know who he was. _

"_Good job Spike, mind if I have the rest?"_

_To ask him questions._

"_C'mon Spike, up we go."_

_To know where he was._

"_Look Cloud, we're almost there."_

_To know where he was going._

_Through the brief periods of consciousness, whenever he felt someone putting a cup to his lips, or a cloth to his forehead, he could see blurred and twisted images of a boy. He could not tell who he _

_was, or if he knew him. He had black hair, bright bluish green eyes, and a friendly smile, but the rest of him was morphed, his features slightly askew. He watched the boy from between his _

_eyelashes while he lay in his waking dreams, wondering why he was helping him, wondering if perhaps, he had met this boy before. All he knew, was that the boy was not an enemy. He was a f_

_riend, and was helping him. He could feel the boy's eyes in the darkness, while he watched him sleep, he could see the boy carefully pouring warm soup down his throat, see him as he wrapped his _

_blanket around him while he slept, and talked to him while they traveled. He wanted more than anything to answer him as he talked. As he asked him things. Sometimes he wondered if he _

_somehow did answer him, as the boy would continue talking as if he had. But he never felt his lips move, and never heard a sound leave them. Occasionally, he was able to utter a moan or a grunt _

_to signify that he was listening, or that he was hungry or tired, but nothing more than that. He wanted more than anything to move, to jump up and run as far as he could, until he dropped dead _

_from exhaustion. To feel his body working for him, obeying his every command, to speak and scream and laugh like he so often heard the raven-haired boy do. Though even through the twisted _

_images he was able to view, he sensed a wave of familiarity whenever the boy came near. As the boy's image began to come clearer, he was almost sure he had met him somewhere before. It was _

_like having a dream, and forgetting it when you wake up. And so, he spent his hours, stuck in his darkened asylum, piecing together the scattered fragments of his mind, slowly but surely, _

_remembering._

**~Well, hope you enjoyed Fragmented Dreams~**_ **Another Chapter up as soon as I can.**_

**Hopefully poor Cloud will find himself, and be able to return to the land of the living.  
**

**Thanks for reading, and thank you also to all my reviewers, much appreciated. **

**Lucifer**_**  
**_


	17. Endless: Chapter Seventeen: Broken Mind

**Chapter Seventeen. Broken Mind.**

**Enjoy.  
**

Zack carefully wiped his bloodied gloves with a rag, finishing and throwing it to Flint who did the same with his blade. They then carried the bodies up to the cave, hiding them in the back

so no suspicion would come their way if someone passed by once they'd reached Corel. Flint had improved in swordsmanship a great deal since he'd left SOLDIER. _Probably from traveling _

_so much. _Zack thought as he glanced at many new scars on the blade's surface. Flint grabbed the sixth body under the armpits and began dragging it up. He raised his eyebrows as he

saw the bloody hole in the man's stomach. "How the hell did you punch him through the stomach?" Zack shrugged. "He was asking for it. He tried to attack Cloud. You should never attack

an unarmed man." Zack said, peeling off the gloves only to find more blood underneath. "Nasty." He said, stuffing them into the saddlebags. He went over to where he'd left Cloud, pulling

his Buster Sword from the dirt and sheathing it, smiling at his friend. "You okay buddy?" he knelt down in front of him, checking Cloud's body for injuries. "Good." He said, satisfied as he

carefully wrapped his arm around Cloud's body and stood, taking all of Cloud's weight and bringing him over to Fenrir who was warking impatiently. He lifted Cloud into the saddle where

he slumped against Fenrir's neck and mounted himself, leaning Cloud to rest against his chest. "Ready Cloud?" "Mm." Came out of Cloud's mouth and Zack looked at him, surprised. "Good

job buddy." He said, ruffling Cloud's hair and smiling. Flint gave a small smirk and mounted Fifer. "On to Corel." Zack said, pointing at the town that lay just out of arm's reach.

"We're here Spike!" Zack whooped, throwing up his arms. "Tonight we get a proper meal and rest! That means you too Fenrir!" Fenrir warked loudly, jumping into a bouncing stride as

they entered the city. Zack mimicked Flint, dismounting Fenrir and leading him by his reins, Cloud slumped on his back. They led them into the stables that were owned by the inn, Zack

putting Cloud on his back and leaving Flint to unsaddle the Chocobos. He entered the inn to find it was fairly small. It was constructed of logs, and there was hardly enough room to open

the door since it was so close to the counter. An older woman at the counter wearing glasses on her nose that didn't seem to have any purpose addressed him. "How may I help you?"

she asked, giving Cloud an odd look. "He passed out." Zack informed, "Not used to this kind of travelling." The woman nodded, not seeming to care. "Oh- we'd like a room please, and we

have another friend who's out in the stables." The woman nodded. "Your total is Fifteen Gil. For Twenty, you can have a continental breakfast." Zack's face lit up at the prospect of food.

"All right, I'll add it to the charge then." She said, looking at Zack's huge grin. With a small sigh, as if she was being inconvenienced, she tapped an extra number into the till. "That comes

to Twenty Gil." Zack handed her the money with a huge smile. "Can I have my bill?" the woman ripped it from the machine, handing it to Zack. Zack took it, stuffing it into his mouth,

chewing thoughtfully and swallowing. "Thanks." He said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow, but left him be as he carried his friend up the stairs. _That guy must really be hungry. _"What

the hell Zack?" Flint said as he came in behind Zack. "The innkeeper said you ate the bill." Zack lowered his voice. "Flint, if people are looking for us, they could be asking around town for

any signs of strange happenings- if our bill is left here, it could be evidence they could follow." Flint raised an eyebrow. "And they won't think a man eating his bill is a strange happening?"

Zack smiled sheepishly. Flint shook his head. "I'm gonna get a drink. You coming?" Zack shook his head. "I don't drink that much- plus, I'm tired, and I smell like crap, I'm gonna take a

shower and a have a rest. " "Suit yourself." Flint said, already out the door.

"We'll do you first." Zack said, propping him up against the bathroom wall. He went into the bathroom which had a fairly spacious bathtub and filled it with hot soapy water. He then

carried Cloud to the edge of the tub. He removed Cloud's jacket and then his shirt, seeing the bloody bandages that covered his torso sporting a new coat of sticky cherry. "Sorry buddy,"

Zack said, peeling off the old bandages, "All the movement must've torn open your wounds." Cloud's head lolled to the side. "Now don't get angry at me Cloud, you should've told me."

Cloud remained silent. "I know buddy, you can't can you." Zack said quietly, removing the remainder of Cloud's clothes and carefully putting him in the water, propping him up so his head

rested against the back of the tub. Zack found a pile of cloths and towels that had been set out for them, and he took a facecloth, dipping it into the water and running it over Cloud's

chest and face, cleaning off the dried blood and watching as the water turned a coppery red. "Mm." Cloud mumbled, a slight smile on his face. "The water feels nice doesn't it." Zack said,

continuing to chat to his friend as he rubbed the soap through his spikes and then moved to his back, arms and legs. He then drained the dub, rinsing Cloud's hair with the showerhead

and drying his body with a towel. He chuckled to himself, imagining how embarrassed Cloud would be if he had been conscious. He then took a set of clean bandages they'd stolen from

Hojo's lab and dressed Cloud's wounds, then found him a pair of boxers and a T-shirt he'd found in the drawers. After dressing him, he laid Cloud on one of the three beds in the room,

between his and Flint's, and pulled the covers up to his chin, ruffling his hair. "Night Spike." He said, but stopped when he felt a tug. Cloud's fingers had entwined themselves in the

material of his shirt, and his lips were moving silently, as if trying to say something. Zack knelt down beside him, watching his friend anxiously. "Z-Z-Z-a-Z-a-c-k." He mumbled, his head

lolling to the side. "Yeah Cloud, that's me." He said softly, feeling a lump form at the back of his throat. He got up, gently pulling Cloud's fingers from his shirt and turned out the light,

grabbing a towel and some more bandages and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Okay, I know it seems kinda weird, Zack giving Cloud a bath, but think, would you wanna be left covered in sweat, grime and blood? Anyways, I had to add some sappy Zack/Cloud moments, it was getting a little depressing :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the length once again :P**

**Lucifer  
**


	18. Endless: Chapter Eighteen: Nightmares

**Chapter Eighteen, Nightmares. Enjoy**

After soaking Cloud's bloodied clothes in the tub, he'd hung them over the rail to dry, bandaging his now clean shoulder and slipping under his covers, taking a glance at Cloud before he

slipped into a comforting sleep.

**_________________________________________**________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Sorry Buddy,__ all the movement must've torn open your wounds" _

Cloud could hear the boy's voice again, familiarity biting at his consciousness._ I know who that is_. His thoughts whispered into the darkness. He felt himself being submerged in warmth,

soothing the dull ache that encompassed his limbs_. Ahh. That feels good. _Once again, he could see the blurry form of a raven-haired boy from between his eyelashes_. I know him don't I. _He

thought, more as a statement than a question. _Yes. He's my friend. His name- _Cloud thought for a minute, his thoughts beginning to drift, merging with a memory.

"_At least someone's keeping up." The raven-haired man said to him as they trudged up the snow-covered hill. "Well, I'm a country boy too." The man gave a slight smile, turning and stopping in _

_front of him. "From where?" he asked. "Nibelheim." The blonde answered. _

_The man let out a laugh, "How 'bout you?" he asked, not seeing what was so funny. _

_"Me? Gongaga." He said, facing the blonde who gave a small chuckle that he tried to pass as a cough. _

_"Hey. What's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?" _

_"No, but it's such a backwater name." _

_The older man turned with a mischievous smile, beginning to walk again. "Ditto Nibelheim." _

_"Like you've been there." The blonde replied. _

_The man turned again, "I haven't, but there's a reactor there right? A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means-" _

_"Nothing else out there." They said in unison. They stared at each other blankly for a moment, and laughed. _

_"Good news Tseng!" he said, raising an arm towards the dark-haired man that was climbing behind them. "Me and..." he turned towards the boy with a searching look. _

_The boy removed his helmet, revealing a head of blonde spikes. "Cloud."_

"_Me and Cloud are both Backwater experts."_

_Cloud. _Cloud thought,coming out of the memory. _That's my name isn't it. _He paused, thinking of the Raven-haired man. _And his name- is Zack. Tseng- is the leader of the Turks. Reno. Rude. _

_Elena. Cissnei. I was in SOLDIER. Sephiroth. I used to want to be like him. Until I met Zack. But why am I here? _A flash of memory erupted before his eyes. _There- was an ambush. I was shot. _

_Thomas Hojo. Experiments. Blood. Darkness. Mako. _Cloud shuttered, the memories washing over him in waves, until he felt as if he'd drown in them. _Zack! _He thought, trying to form the

thoughts into audible words. He could see the boy standing over him now, ruffling his hair. "Night Cloud." He said, beginning to walk away. Cloud could feel the material of Zack's shirt

against his fingers. He wanted Zack to know he remembered. To know he was alive inside his body's shell that looked as if it could be empty, even if he was still wrapped in a muddled

world of twisted nightmares and memories. He wrapped his fingers around Zack's shirt in a sudden burst of desperate energy, and Zack looked down, kneeling beside his bed. _C'mon. _He

told himself, trying to form the word. "Z-Z-Z-a-Z-a-c-k." He managed, and Zack smiled, "Yeah Cloud, that's me." He said softly, gently easing his fingers away from his shirt. Cloud couldn't

tell for sure, but he thought he saw a hint of silver on the man's cheek when he turned away. Cloud tried to speak again, but his hand dropped, and he knew his mind was getting tired

from all the activity. Cloud tried to stay awake, but gave his mind was fuzzy, and the images became less clear, muddled into twisted shapes and colour, all tinged with green. He clung on

to the memory, not wanting to lose it amongst the many others that swirled around his head, confusing him and muddling the line between reality and dreams. Giving in, he let the

darkness steal him, and let himself drift into uneasy sleep, still holding the memory with ceaseless determination.

_I will never forget._

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Zack woke to a small cry. He opened his eyes. He sat up, seeing the dark shape of Flint snoring away on his bed. It looked to be around midnight, as they'd gone to bed mid afternoon.

Cloud was lying on his bed, his mouth curved into a frown. He was mumbling rapidly, his eyes flitting under their lids as he dreamt. Zack got out of bed, feeling Cloud's forehead. His skin

was icy, and he was covered in cold sweat, his fists were clenched and his hands were twitching. "Cloud." He whispered gently. "Cloud." Zack knew there was a difference between Cloud

when he was conscious, and when he was not. He was genuinely calmer when he was conscious, Zack guessed because he knew more of what was going on. At times when he was

asleep however, he would run cold fevers and mumble incomprehensible words, trapped in a world of darkness and nightmares. He brushed a spike away from his eyes, and found it wet.

Tears were streaking his face, and his whimpering had subsided. "You were only dreaming Cloud. It was only a dream." He said, running a hand through his hair. He pulled Cloud up into a

sitting position and wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on Cloud's head. "How 'bout a story Spike?" he smiled when Cloud quieted, his breathing becoming less rapid. "Once

upon a time, there was a boy from Nibelheim..." he began, rubbing soothing circles on Cloud's back like he would a child.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The nightmare had passed now, and Cloud felt safer. He felt strong arms wrapped around him, and could hear a gentle heartbeat, and could feel the soft rumble of Zack's voice against

his cheek. He felt like a child. Incapable. Weak. Helpless.- and somewhat embarrassed. But for once, he didn't mind. For once, he felt safe, happy and comforted, wrapped in the arms of

his best friend. Even if he would never tell anyone else in the world about this moment, it was one of the best in his life.

_Zack. Thanks._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once he was sure Cloud was asleep, Zack gently laid him back, pulling up the comforter and returning to his own bed, the covers still warm. His friend's face now bore a peaceful

expression, a smile at the corner of his mouth, his breathing soft and regular. Before he closed his eyes, Zack peered at Cloud one more time.

"I'll never let the nightmares get you Cloud. Never"

**So, that was Chapter eighteen, Nightmares, I hope you enjoyed. I'm almost finished with the next chapter, and should have it up soon :) Thanks to all reviewers, and anyone who has added my story to favorite stories! Much appreciated! **

**Okay, just to clear things up, Zack and Cloud are not in a romantic relationship, and I hope my chapters aren't making it look like that, as they are quite... 'fluffy'  
**

**I tried to make it easier to read by separating the dialogue (Thankyou to chibipinkbunny for the suggestion) and also by putting lines when switching views.**

**I know the story isn't progressing much, but It will be picking up soon, I promise. Traveling can sometimes result in filler, so I apologize. Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to read Endless :)**

**Lucifer  
**


	19. Endless: Chapter Nineteen: Red Crayons

**Wow, sorry this took so long, but I was a little stuck. Anyways, thanks to all reviewers! It is the longest chapter yet though, 3377 words *YAY* **

**Hope everyone enjoys chapter Nineteen, Red Crayons.**

Zack yawned, his eyes opening to a gray sky, the sun just beginning to rise. Outside, three celestial doves soared across the sky, singing softly, announcing the birth of a new sun. He lay

there for a moment, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the bed he slept in, appreciating the fact that for once, his friends were safe and at peace. The world, as Zack saw it, was at that

moment, perfect. A place of serenity and peace where no danger could befall them. A sanctuary.

Though only for that moment.

What awaited them on their journey, Zack knew, was surely unpleasant, for the world, though peaceful as it seemed in these first waking moments of dawn, was a cold and cruel place.

He was disturbed by a pitiful growl. He looked down at his stomach, who had just then spoken, quite loudly, reminding him that he'd not eaten in several days. Reluctantly, he left the

warmth of his bed, seeing Cloud was still sleeping peacefully, and Flint, snoring, was sprawled across the bed beside him, his sheets carelessly thrown on top of him. Not eager to see the

most likely hung-over Flint when he awoke from his nap, he decided to take a walk. He found a pen and paper and scrawled a quick note, leaving it on the counter and walking out the

door, locking it behind him.

The morning was a brisk one, and with every breath, cold air filled his lungs and stung his nose, giving him a refreshed feeling. He hadn't slept in a warm bed in a long time, nor had he

bathed properly, so he felt happy and comfortable, despite the circumstances. Zack looked around at the buildings, for the most part constructed of stone, timber and logs. Smoke floated

lazily from each chimney, drifting up into the sky and vanishing. He could hear the birds as they began to wake up, hidden in the many bare tree branches. It surprised Zack how many

trees there were here. He'd always thought of Corel as a desert town because of all the dust, and the intense heat of the summers. Not many trees existed on Gaia so far from the

forests, and it surprised him that they managed to survive here without a well or a source of food. _Speaking of food... _Zack thought, the hunger now gnawing more insistently at his

stomach. _I haven't eaten for days. _He thought, apologizing to his neglected stomach. He scanned the row of buildings, searching for the general store. _Every town has a General Store. _And

then he saw it, bathed in golden light. (Well, in his mind it was) On the far corner of one street, sat a small shop. Zack made his way over, his stomach grumbling loudly.

Zack looked up at the sign as he approached, reading, ENLARGER TOES.

There was a slight jingle when Zack opened the door, feeling a wave of heat hit him when he entered. It was much larger than the inn's lobby, but still small. There were six rows of

sorted non-perishable foods and energy supplements, a rack of hunting weapons and cheap swords, and a large assortment of travelling cloaks, back packs, saddlebags and clothing

items.

In the far corner, there was a shelf sporting assorted tack for Chocobos, and goggles. He walked up to the counter, where an old man sat, smoking a cigar. "Don't even _tink _about askin'

'bout the name. When yas heards it once, yas heards it a million times. It ain't funny no mores."

He said, spit flying from the gaping hole between his two front teeth.

"Why? Who did it?" Zack asked as he scanned the shelves, picking out various soft foods and soup mixes for Cloud and smoked meats and canned foods for himself and Flint.

He also picked out three black travelling cloaks, as most of their own clothes had been torn or ripped, letting the cold winter's air through the holes.

These would prove an easy disguise, and good protection against the cold winter winds.

He also added three pairs of goggles to his pile, just in case they met any more snow on their way. "Well, we geths all our shipmenthses from them Wutaians. Every time, Lord Godo

thends his little girl along, I thuppose she'th got nuttin elthe to do. They thtay here for abouts and hour or two, and she cauthes the motht naughtietht mischief." He exclaimed, emitting

an rather large spray of spit.

"Once, she took all me materia and fed it to a Moogle. Last month, she changed all th' shampoos with a Chocobo feather growth concoction, an' Just last week, she changed all me letterth

to say Enlarger Toeth."

Zack chuckled. "Wow, that kid's good-"

He stopped when he saw the look the man was giving him.

"She'th the devil. I thwares, the devil in dithguise!" Zack raised an eyebrow, leaving some gil on the counter. "Uh huh. I'm just gonna leave now." He said, slowly backing away. The old

man smiled a gape-toothed smile,

"Have a nithe day!"

The satchel of Gil he'd brought with him had emptied out from their last purchase, and was hanging limply on his belt. _I hope we've got enough food to last us. _He thought. After returning his

purchases to the inn room, he went back outside to finish his walk. He'd only been to North Corel once briefly, and that had been as a child, helping his father on a delivery. And so, with a

childish air of adventure, he decided to take a look around and explore.

After about half an hour of walking, he heard someone shouting a few houses down, and then the smash of glass. Curious as to who would be disturbing such a peaceful morning, he

wandered through the streets, empty in the cold dawn light until he found the house. He slunk up to the window, curiosity tugging him, and listened.

A voice of authority was speaking to what sounded like a group of people, mumbling quietly amongst themselves. "What are we going to do? The only one against this is Dyne."

"I am definitely against it, no matter what, there's nothing to talk about if you're thinking of throwing away out coal!" another man said, his voice shaking in anger.

Zack waited in the garden, feeling a little foolish for being so nosy as they continued to talk.

He then heard a deeper voice talk, his language loose but authoritative as well. "But listen Dyne. No one uses coal nowadays; it's a sign of the times."

Zack jumped when he heard this next voice. "Right, everything is Mako now." 

_What the hell? Scarlet? _"I apologize if you are surprised by our proposal, but sooner or later, you will not be able to rely on coal. Mako will be the only way of making life sustainable here."

As carefully as he could, he peered over the windowsill. In the room, stood a group of adults. A burly dark-skinned man stood, (Zack guessed he'd been the deeper voice) his arms folded.

He was watching Scarlet and the two SOLDIERs beside her with dislike in his eyes. Beside where he stood, on the couch, was the man, Dyne, his head in his hands as the dark skinned

man and an older man were trying to persuade him. A broken glass lay at his feet, the amber tinge of spilt liquor flickering in the firelight. Zack froze as the burly man's eyes lock on his for

a minute, narrow somewhat suspiciously, and flit back to Scarlet as she addressed him. Zack went away from the window, sprinting down the street towards the inn.

_Shit._

He crept up the inn stairs, walking up to his door and nearly stepping on the breakfast tray. He eyed it hungrily- a loaf of fresh bread, three hard-boiled eggs, and a hot pot of coffee with

three porcelain mugs. He picked it up, opening the door and closing it quietly behind him. The room was still dark, and warm, Flint was snoring loudly and Cloud's blankets were moving up

and down with every breath.

Just as he'd left them. He set it on the wooden table in the middle of the room and went over to check on Cloud. "Morning Spike." Zack said, opening the curtains

to let in the sun that was now streaming into the room. The sky had cleared somewhat and was now a dusty blue, the sun a hazy yellow in the fog.

"Mmph." Flint grunted, rolling off the bed and landing with a thud on the floor.

"Just because you're awake now, doesn't mean the rest of us are." He groaned, untangling himself from the sheets and mumbling something about being woken up at this ungodly hour.

"There's coffee on the table."

Zack said, catching Flint's attention, who immediately went over to the table, dragging his blankets with him. He gently shook Cloud's shoulder "Mmm." Cloud mumbled.

Zack put some pillows on the headboard, pulling Cloud into a sitting position so he was leaning back against them. Cloud's eyelids were twitching, his face wore a frown of concentration.

"You still asleep Cloud?" Zack asked, watching Cloud's eyes.

Cloud let out a frustrated moan.

"You want to open your eyes?"

Zack carefully put two fingers on Cloud's eyelids, lifting them gently, startled when he saw the florescent green iris, swirling with cloudy blue.

Cloud's eyes were motionless. They didn't move towards him when they opened, resting half-lidded, but just stared ahead of him, dead.

"There, now you can see buddy." Zack said, ruffling his friend's hair. "So, you hungry ?" Zack asked, heading over to the small stove and putting some water on to boil. "There it'll be ready

in a bit." he said, surprised when Cloud made soft chewing motions with his lips. "You must be really hungry."

"Muh." He responded.

After he'd fed Cloud, a full bowl of soup he'd eaten in ravenous haste, he quickly dressed him in his old clothes, and put him on a chair by the window where he spent his time staring

blankly at the wall. Glancing at Cloud, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat with Flint at the table, who'd wrapped himself in a woolly blanket. He was sipping at his coffee, his eyes

trained on Cloud who sat in silence, his eyes fixed on the wall.

Zack smiled at the blonde, and the corner of his mouth twitched, as if trying to smile back. "Z-Z." Cloud muttered.

Zack saw a ghost of a smile appear on Flint's lips.

He reached into the confines of his blanket, pulling out his old weathered map.

"We should probably leave as soon as we can." He said, flattening the map against the hard wood surface.

"Our next stop is Costa Del Sol. By Chocobo it'll take two and a half days. From there, we'll catch a boat to the port closest to Midgar."

Zack nodded, somewhat distracted. "What is it?" Flint asked, turning to follow Zack's line of vision. He found himself looking out the window where he saw two men wearing SOLDIER

uniforms, talking to a burly dark-skinned man and a lady in a red dress and fur coat. Zack quickly closed the curtains, watching as the SOLDIERs headed for the inn. "Aw shit." "What?"

Flint asked, standing abruptly. "I took a walk this morning and I heard some people talking in raised voices. That guy that looks like Mr. T out there saw me when I was looking through

the window, and I think he just ratted us out." Flint put a hand on his forehead. "Zack, why do you always poke you nose where it doen't belong?" he sighed, looking towards the

window. "We'll make a scene if we kill them here, then all of Corel will be in chaos, and word will get out that we're here, and Hojo and the president will send people after us." Flint said

thoughtfully. Zack pulled the travelling cloaks and goggles from the pile. "We'll have to disguise ourselves and slip out the door." He said, as he put his own on, and then helped Cloud

with his, pulling up the hood and pulling the goggles over his eyes, and then his own. "Goggles?" Flint asked, holding up the third pair. "Our eyes are infused with Mako." Zack said, "If

one of those guys sees, they'll know." Flint nodded, strapping them to his face. Zack picked up Cloud, slinging an arm around his shoulder so he appeared to be walking. "Sorry Cloud, but

carrying you would be too obvious."

"Mmm."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The three travelers made their way downstairs in rather strange attire. _Must be heading for Nibelheim. They won't need goggles out here. No snow. _The innkeeper thought, watching as two

of them made their way towards the door, one slumped against the other and the other following behind. The strangers nearly knocked into three customers that entered the inn at the

same time, two SOLDIERs, and a rather pretty lady wearing a red dress and a ridiculous fur coat, but hurriedly pushed past, making their way to the Chocobo stables. "How _rude. _The

woman said, flipping her mink scarf over her shoulders. "And _what _were they wearing? Goggles? In a dusty old place like this? Ab-_surd." _She said in a rather lavish tone. "Absolutely _no _

common sense these days." She said, looking at the men who shifted awkwardly. "Kya-ha-ha!" she laughed horsily, drawing an odd look from the innkeeper.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they entered the stables, the man who Zack claimed to 'Look like Mr T.' Was waiting for them. "Hey punk, what was you doin' at the window?"

he asked, his arms folded.

"Wait a minute- didn't you just tell Scarlet and those two SOLDIERs--"

"Tell 'em what?"

_Oh shit. _

_"_Um-" Zack paused.

"If you three are runnin' away from those creeps, go ahead, I don' care. We'd run away too, if that damned Shinra wouldn't follow us everywhere, tryin' to install a Mako reactor to replace

coal. This is a minin' town for fuck's sake, not made for that damn pollution Shinra is tryin' to shove on all of us."

The man said, leaning against the doorframe.

Zack took off his goggles and pulled back his hood, leaving them to hang around his neck.

"So kid, why're you runnin'?"

Zack smiled, "Shinra thinks we stole something of theirs I suppose."

He said, hoisting Cloud as he started to slip.

"So didja steal it?"

Zack shrugged, "Wasn't theirs to begin with."

arret turned his attention towards Cloud, whose hood had slipped off, his goggles hanging loosely around his neck. "What's up wit' him?" Zack pulled Cloud's hood back up.

"Sick. Mako poisoning or something worse." He said, hoisting him onto Fenrir who Flint had saddled, and making sure his face was covered.

He hopped on behind, taking the reins. The man looked into Zack's mako infused eyes.

"You SOLDIER?" he asked suspiciously.

"I might've been once." He answered. "What's your name by the way?"

The man smirked slightly, moving away from the doorframe to let them pass. "Barret. Barret Wallace." Zack smiled his genuine smile.

"Zack Fair, and this is Cloud." He said, gesturing to the spiky-haired blonde.

"Where ya headed?" Barret asked.

"A friend of ours."

"Hm. Well, I'll do ma best to keep those damned Shinra bastards off your tail." Zack nodded his thanks, giving Barret a smile and a wave before he left the stable, pulling up his hood.

Flint followed behind on Fifer who was exchanging excited warks with Fenrir.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Barret watched as the three travelers went out of sight, a cloud of dust following in their wake.

He thought about blonde-haired boy who Zack had been supporting. "Cloud..." He frowned, the name seeming to bring up a long lost memory.

_He was sitting in the Seventh Heaven, a newly opened bar belonging to the Lockharts, just a small girl, around the age of eight or nine, and her father. They had been evacuated from Nibelheim _

_with everyone else after a massive snowstorm had hit, and had made it dangerous to live there anymore until it passed._

_Mr. Lockhart had set up the bar to help pay for the hospitality Midgar provided to Nibelheim's occupants, and it had proved to be a great business, the most popular bar in Midgar. _

_Barret was a regular there, as he was in Midgar on a year-long business escapade to help rebuild a part of the plate, and the slum houses that it had fallen on. _

_He worked for a small building business that handled the repairs that the insurance company wouldn't cover. _

_It was difficult but rewarding work, and as a bonus, the Lockharts supplied him and his crew with free drinks- and what he liked best, good company. _

_Barret, despite his tough appearance, had a soft spot for children, and treated Tifa like one of his own, and her father appreciated it, as he was being run ragged from the bar work, and _

_sometimes needed some time to himself. _

_Small hands pushed a glass across the recently polished counter. "Thanks Teefy." Barret said, taking a long drink of the foamy ale, and smiling as two _

_brown eyes watched him from behind the counter. "How is it?" she asked in anticipation. "It tastes even better than yesterday." Tifa's face broke into a smile. "Good. I poured it myself!" _

_Unlike the other bars throughout Midgar, the Seventh Heaven was clean and smoke-free, and Tifa made sure it was kept that way. _

_Tifa herself had drawn a large sign, bearing the words: nO SmokInG in red crayon and taped it to the front of the window for all to see, and frequently swept the bar, making sure it was properly _

_cared for while her father tended to its patrons. _

_"So Barret, how's the work going?" _

_Barret but down his drink. "Well, it's going pretty good. We've cleared all the rubble, and for the next few months we're going to finish building the houses. What about you Tifa? What's _

_up?" Tifa's eyes lit up. "Well, me and my friends went adventuring yesterday, and we found a big deserted church- but the doors were locked, and we couldn't get in." She said, somewhat _

_disappointed. "But there was a big window, so one of the boys, the quiet one climbed up to it, but it was really high, and then he slipped and fell. He got hurt, and now he can't come and play until _

_he's feeling better."_

_ She said, looking down. "Now I really feel bad." She said, scraping her feet on the floor._

_ "Well, maybe you could make him a get well card." He suggested. Tifa lit up, "I'll get my crayons!" _

_Moments later, Tifa and Barret were sitting at a booth, paper and crayons at the ready. Tifa folded a piece of paper in half, scrawling Get well soon in big rainbow letters on the front. She then _

_opened it up and drew two stick people, one with spiky yellow hair, the other with long reddish brown. They both had large smiles on their faces, and the boy was holding a sword that was almost _

_twice as big as him. Barret raised an eyebrow. "Tifa, your friend doesn't have a sword does he?" Tifa shook her head, "No, but he wants one so he can slay those big bad monsters on the plains, so _

_maybe if I draw him with one, he'll feel better and he can come play." She said hopefully. She went back to the card, writing TO: on the front, and then a big C. She paused, sticking out her tongue _

_in concentration- "Um- Barret, I can't spell his name." _

_"Okay, I'll write it for you then, what is it?" Barret asked, taking a light blue crayon and holding it over the paper._

"_Cloud." _

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't really like it, and it was a pain in the ass to write, but it's done and I can move on. I don't know if I'm gonna put any more Barret into the story, but maybe. I'm gonna try and put most of the FFVII characters in if I can, I've done Yuffie, Tifa and Barret, and I've got some more ideas... _**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading, sorry if I made any mistakes, it's one in the morning and I edited it really carelessly. _**

**_Bye :) Lucifer_**

**_PS If anyone has any requests for characters, post them, and I'll try to put them in the story._**


	20. Endless: Chapter Twenty: Promise Me

_**Okay, a small mistake on my part, I've written twenty chapters and I keep on forgetting to put in the disclaimer so- Disclaimer: As much as I would like to say I own them, all characters except for Flint Furrows, Fifer and Fenrir are property of Square Enix.  
**_

_**Well, enjoy chapter Twenty- **_

_Cloud woke to Zack's hand on his shoulder, gently shaking it. "Morning Spike." He said, and Cloud heard a soft rustle as he opened the curtains, and felt a gentle shaft of sunlight settle across his _

_bed and face, warm to the touch. It was one of the things he missed most about his former self. The ability to see things with opened eyes, instead of through a small blurred space through his _

_eyelashes. He wanted to see the sun and the skies, the clouds after which he was named. He wanted to see Zack's face as clearly as he once had, the smoke as it rose from a chimney, the first _

_signs of spring that were surely beginning to show on the plains of Gaia. _

_These thoughts spurred him into action. No matter what, he had to get his eyes open. He willed them to open, frowning in concentration. He could feel them twitch, but no more than that. He let _

_out a frustrated moan. "You want to open your eyes?" Zack asked, and he felt a gentle pressure on his eyelids._

_He was temporarily blinded as his world was plunged into light._

_The world suddenly became much brighter, his vision much clearer. "There. Now you can see buddy." Zack said, as he lifted Cloud's eyelids. He watched as Zack turned away, busying himself with _

_a pot of soup. From across the room, Cloud could see Flint Furrows, watching him intently from his perch on the chair, sipping at a drink that filled the room with a familiar and delicious aroma. _

_Coffee. _

_Cloud had never wanted a hot cup of coffee more in his life than he did now. The warm, rich taste. The ever so familiar smell. The feeling it gave when consumed. Just thinking about made him _

_pine. He was tired of soup, though he knew that was probably the only thing he could eat at this stage, he wanted something new. Something he couldn't have made him want it more._

_Zack came over, tipping Cloud's head back, and as usual and carefully pouring small amounts of soup at a time into his waiting mouth. Though he was sick of the stuff, it had never tasted so good. _

_He hadn't been fed for several days, and felt like his stomach was slowly eating itself from the inside. "Muh." He mumbled, in thanks. He was still working on forming words, but he had a feeling _

_Zack understood his moans and grunts to an extent. He felt the bowl being taken away from his lips, and sighed, wishing there was more. Zack smiled at the blonde, ruffling his hair "You'll be sick _

_if you eat too much. Your stomach couldn't handle having so much after having virtually nothing at all."_

_ Cloud watched enviously as Zack sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee._

_ Zack smiled at him once more, and Cloud felt his own lips twitch into a grin. Even in a near paralysed state, Zack's smile was contagious- even the stoic Flint seemed to let a ghost of a smile _

_sweep across his face. _

_'I wonder why he's here?' Cloud thought, watching as Flint pulled out a weathered map and began discussing directions. _

_He'd often heard another voice speaking to Zack as they travelled, but hadn't recognised it. 'I think- he saved me.' He thought. _

_He still wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten out of the lab, but knew Zack must've found him. _

_He thought, drifting once more into the realm of memories, and vaguely recalling fragments of what Hojo had told him- _

" _Flint Furrows. I knew he resented you, and offered him a great deal of money if he quit SOLDIER and aided me. And so, he did." The memory broke then, but Cloud fought to keep it alive-- "He _

_worked with my assassins, the Crimson Band to aid me in your capture- But hate can only go so far- He brought me the Black Mako, but refused it to me once he saw what I'd done to__ you... But _

_no matter- I suspect he will be returning shortly- and one way or another, he will come with something I want." ' So maybe he did come back... He must've warned Zack that I was in the _

_lab.'_

_"__Remorse and friendship are sickening." came another flash, and then, the memory was gone, leaving him to wonder, what exactly had happened that night._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The night was cold and brisk, the stars distant and sharp in the ink black skies, the fat moon hanging above them like a giant silver disk. Silver wisps of stardust could be seen snaking

through the heavens, and all was quiet. Flint sat down beside Cloud, who was leaning, his eyes closed, against a tree stump, his breathing regular and calm. Zack was asleep nearby, his

lips parted, his head lolling to the side, and gentle puffs of steam coming from his mouth as his warm breath met the cold night air. Fenrir was snoring quietly, his head resting on Zack's

lap, and his feet tucked under him as he lay beside Fifer on the ground, who also slept, his feathers intertwined with Fenrir's, a soft hum coming from his chest.

"Cloud." Flint began- "I-don't know if you can hear me, but-" Flint paused, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I want to say sorry- for everything. And I want to ask you a favour-" he paused

once more, half-hoping Cloud couldn't hear him, and was as unconscious as he looked. "I want you to take care of Zack for me." He said, "I want you to- make sure he's safe." Cloud

waited soundlessly. "I was a good friend of Angeal's- Like a brother to him." He paused once more- "And he asked me to do the same thing. He made me promise." He said quietly. "So- if

something happens to me, I want you to take my place okay? You need to protect him, like he protects you. " Flint bit his lip. "I promised him Cloud, that I wouldn't let any harm come

Zack's way. And as much as you both thought I hated you all those years- I think it was partly jealousy." He paused, feeling as if he was letting go of a huge weight he'd been carrying for

years, afraid if he let go, he would float away into oblivion. "Before, Zack was like a son to me. We were able to lean on one another to find strength in times of darkness. When you came,

it felt as if he was leaving- leaving me behind so he could help you." He but a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"We must all walk the path of darkness at one point of our lives, and you Cloud, are one of the lucky ones, who do not have to walk it alone."

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter Twenty! I had a lot of fun writing it. Okay, okay, I know it was cheesy, but what's a story without a cheesy chapter? Anyways, thanks to everyone for the reviews, another chapter should be up within the week!**

**Lucifer**


	21. Endless: Chapter Twenty One: Burnt Cake

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. (Its more of a character building and memory chapter, as most have been as of late) I know its an odd title, but you'll understand.**

Zack opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times until they adjusted to the dull light. He shivered as the cold breeze went through their encampment, bringing with it a small twirling

cloud of dust, and the faintest smell of spring.

Fenrir's head was resting on his lap, and there was a wet spot where the Chocobo had drooled on his pants.

He chuckled faintly, tilting his head to the endless heavens above.

The sun was still far from coming up, and the skies were a faint purple, the stars fading away quickly, like shadows taking to darkness. Beside him,

Flint slept on the ground, his cloak covering his body embracing him in black wings. Cloud was still sleeping against the tree stump, one side of his mouth quirked into a smile, his

breathing calm and regular. A sign of a sleep free of nightmares.

The fire they had started the day before was now only white ash, the warmth dead from the scattered remnants.

The flame of life that had seemed everlasting had gone out, leaving only darkness and cold.

Zack gently lifted Fenrir's head from his lap, setting it on the ground and standing up to stretch.

Fenrir emitted a soft wark and tucked it under his wing, resuming sleep. Zack gave him a gentle pat and busied himself collecting firewood.

They were now within a day and a half's reach of Costa Del Sol, according to Flint's map, and would most likely arrive in the late or early evening the next day.

Zack had been thinking about what would happen when they got there.

The money they'd had ran out after buying their provisions, so he suspected they would have to either stow away or find some other way to get enough money to buy passage across to

the port nearest to Midgar- Not to mention the cost of bringing two Chocobos on board, which wouldn't be easy to hide if they were to stow away. _I guess we could leave them behind- _

Zack thought, but then immediately rejected the thought. Without the Chocobos, they would have to walk to Midgar with all of their things, plus the fact that they wouldn't be able to

outrun any SOLDIER that tried to pursue them, especially while carrying Cloud on his back. No, releasing the Chocobos was not an option, but somehow, they needed to obtain safe

passage on the rig.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mornin' Zack." Flint welcomed when Zack returned to the campsite.

"Morning." He replied, sitting the pile of firewood in the makeshift pit and starting to pile up kindling.

"Mmm." Cloud added.

"Morning Spike, how ya feeling?"

Cloud didn't reply, but Zack just smiled and ruffled his spikes. After getting the fire going, he put some water on to boil, and looked at the contents of the backpack. There were a set of

clean bandages, two soup packets, and several packages of smoked meat and dried fruit. "How would you like some fruit Spike?" he asked, receiving a hungry moan in reply.

"He might choke on it, you might want to stick with the soup." Flint said.

"If I soak it in water, it'll get soft enough for him to swallow."

Flint shrugged, going back to the string he was weaving. Zack took the water off the fire, pouring the contents of one of the packages into a bowl, and poured steamy water over it. He

examined one of the peices, putting the purple fruit into his mouth and sighing. "Purps. Haven't had these in awhile."

Flint raised an eyebrow. "You from Gongaga?"

"How did you know?"

Flint shrugged, "Purps only grow in Gongaga. There aren't many towns who're able to get good fruit from there, unless it's canned."

Zack smiled. "Yeah, Purp farming actually makes a good business. It isn't often you find fruit trees around, but Gongaga has the perfect climate.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Cloud felt a warm sweet taste on his tongue. He couldn't tell what it was, but it reminded him of the canned purps they used to buy back in Nibelheim as a delicacy. It was sweet and explosive, _

_compared to the bland taste of soup he'd been eating for the last couple of days, and brought a wave of nostalgia. He remembered when Zack had made a purp cake for his birthday one year. He'd _

_accidentally burnt it, but Cloud pretended it tasted good. Zack had supposedly loved it, but then again, Zack would eat anything, and loved purps, as all Gongaga dwellers did. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack smiled when Cloud ate the fruit eagerly, wolfing down the entire package. "Jeeze Cloud, you must really like these things." He said, remembering Clouds sixteenth birthday.

_Zack stepped into the shared dorm, quietly closing the door behind him. Cloud was sleeping on the couch, the TV mumbling in the background. He looked down at his 'surprise cake' as he'd dubbed _

_it, ashamedly._

_ It was mostly ash, covered in chocolate icing with white writing. Aerith had helped him with the writing, and had even offered to re-bake the ruined cake for him, but Zack had little _

_time, as Cloud would be leaving for guard duty at seven, and it was already five-thirty. _

_He felt bad about leaving something this important to the last minute, but that was Zack. _

_He set the cake on the coffee table in front of the couch, opening the package of candles he'd bought and sticking them into the cake._

_ "Damn. Only fifteen." He muttered, and sheepishly broke one in half._

_ He lit them and sat down beside Cloud, and shook him awake. _

_"Hey, happy birthday Spike." He said as Cloud rubbed his eyes end blinked. His lips were parted slightly in surprise. He looked at Zack with a slightly confused look, and back at the cake. _

_"I thought-" He said, still staring at the cake._

_ Zack beamed, "Of course I didn't forget you big Chocobo Butt! It's my best buddy's birthday." _

_He said, and Cloud just stared at him for a minute. "Zack-" he said, and obvious lump in his throat. _

_"You gonna blow the candles out or-" he was nearly knocked off the couch as Cloud hugged him. _

_"Thanks Zack-" he said, pulling away sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. _

_"No problem Spikey." Cloud looked at the cake, taking a deep breath, and blowing out the candles._

_Zack served them each a piece, poking at it hesitantly. "What? Trying to set off the bomb?" Cloud asked, taking a bite of his own. He nearly spat it back out, but with a moment's grimace, chewed _

_it intently. "How is it?" Zack asked._

_ "Great!" Cloud said, a little too enthusiastically. _

_"Oh good, cause I thought I bur-" He winced as he tasted the icing encased ash. _

_They both cleaned off their plates, and forced down a second piece, both trying not to gag. _

_He stared at Cloud who was still trying to swallow the last bite, and burst out laughing, sending cake crumbs flying._

_ Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You're such a liar." Zack said between laughs. Cloud let out a half smile. _

_"So are you." he said, flicking a crumb at his friend's head. Zack smiled, and for a rare and beautiful moment, so did Cloud. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, so maybe the cake wasn't the greatest." He mumbled under his breath as he cleaned up,

"But seriously, if you had have just come out and admit it was burnt, you wouldn't have had to eat it."

"Mmm." Cloud mumbled.

"You just seemed to be enjoying it so much, I didn't want to say I thought it was nasty."

"Nrrm."

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't have told me my cake sucked." Zack said smiling, ruffling Cloud's spikes.

"Mmmnn." Cloud moaned.

"Hm?"

"_Mnnn._" He moaned more persistently.

"What's wrong Spike?" he asked, bending down beside his friend.

Cloud had begun shaking uncontrollably, his whole body twitching. Zack set a hand on his forehead, flinching as he met ice-cold skin.

"Holy shit Spike. You're freezing." He lifted his friend's eyelid, seeing a constricted pupil, the iris pulsing green.

"Shit." Zack muttered, searching though the bag for meds.

"Dammit." He groaned, tossing the pack to the side.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Flint asked, watching as Cloud began to shake more violently.

"It's the mako. His body needs to be weaned off of it; the shock of taking it all at once is a lot for his body to handle."

Zack said, his voice tinged with panic. He held the water skin to Cloud's lips, but he kept them closed. Suddenly, Cloud let out a frightened moan, and he stopped shaking.

His face pale as Cloud's, Zack lay his friend down on the dirt, his ear on his chest.

"Cloud. Don't you dare do this to me now." He muttered, pumping his hands onto his chest thirty times. He tilted Cloud's

head back, plugging his nose and pushing air through his mouth and into Cloud's.

He listened for a heart-beat.

"C'mon Cloud." He said, repeating the procedure twice more. On the last breath, Cloud's chest rose, and he began coughing, taking rapid breaths.

"Good job Spike." Zack said, pulling Cloud's head up to rest on his lap.

"Cloud okay?" Flint asked, putting a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Gave me a little scare there." He muttered, realising both of them were shaking.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure we should be traveling so soon?" Flint asked, mounting Fifer.

Zack nodded, "The sooner we get to Midgar, the better." He looked at Cloud nervously.

"He's just gonna get worse from here."

**Sorry about how fast paced this chapter was. And yes, I stole Purps from Treasure Planet. MWAHAHAHA. They just looked so yummy, shiny and purple- anyways, another chapter within the week I think, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Lucifer  
**


	22. Endless: Chapter Twenty Two: Greenflow

**Hope everyone enjoys :)**

_His head was fogged and thick, thoughts barely comprehensible through the black dream-like state in which he drifted. All sounds were distant, as if hearing them through a long tunnel, far off and _

_distorted. A dull throb coursed through his body- An obvious but dreadful realization- The pain had returned. He knew the mako injections Hojo had been giving him had something to do with it, but _

_why his body had so suddenly and so violently reacted to them, he was uncertain. _

_It had started with a minor nauseous feeling in his stomach. He waited for it to pass as it usually did, but instead, he __weakened__ further. His temperature rose and fell rapidly, and the ugly _

_numbness he'd grown to detest washed over him in hot sticky waves, feeding on his strength, sapping him of all energy. He'd felt a violent pressure on his chest as it grew numb, and was unable _

_to breathe. His lungs screamed for air, but none came. He heard Zack's voice from far away, growing fainter and fainter. He began to fade... After what seemed like a lifetime, he was suddenly and _

_violently brought back by a heavy rhythm on his chest, and something or someone pushing air into his body. Cloud finally felt the pressure release, and with great difficulty, his chest rose. _

_The voices were back, thrumming in his ears, mumbling incoherent ramblings. Repeating themselves endlessly like broken records. Taunting him in an endless chant. He wanted to scream at _

_them. To tell them to shut up and let him sleep, but his thoughts were heavy, and too shattered to pull together and form a whole. The presence Cloud had been feeling for the last couple of days _

_was wavering, and his connection to the world of reality was slowly coming to a close. He held on to the real world by only a thread- but to that thread, he held on with every ounce of his remaining _

_strength. He didn't want to return to the endless cradle of darkness that awaited below him, it's jaws open and hungry, waiting until the thread broke, and sent him careening into a cold tumble, _

_down the eternal halls of shadow. He didn't want to lose any more memories. The memories that he'd so carefully pieced back together- fragile fragments of what was then a shattered whole. He _

_knew that this time, the darkness meant to take him forever. Chaining him to the wrists of the monster that waited to eat him, and swallowing the key, hiding it so it was forever lost in shadow._

_At times, Cloud felt the thread fraying, his grip loosening. _

"_Hang in there buddy."_

_But the voice drove him on._

_It was Zack's voice. A voice that to Cloud, represented hope and encouragement. The voice of ceaseless determination, of confidence and pride. None of which, at this point, Cloud had. Though _

_when Cloud heard the voice, it reminded him that there was more to life than darkness. Outside of his mind's asylum, was a world of light and colour. Sounds and smells. A world of beauty that he _

_was only a heartbeat away from. He had to keep holding on to that thread._

'_Even if It means I get to see the world one last time before eternal darkness, I must succeed.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hang in there buddy."

Zack said as he fed Cloud his lunch, which he immediately puked onto the ground beside him.

"I guess if you can't keep it down, we'll have to feed you later." Zack said sympathetically, holding his friend steady as he expelled the remainder of his lunch.

The nausea had started just two hours after they'd departed, and Zack had been forced to hold Cloud over the side every time he started to heave.

"Don't worry Cloud. Once we get to Midgar, we can get you fixed up."

"Why not Costa Del Sol?" Flint asked when he'd returned from his bathroom break.

"If we ask for treatment there, we could be tracked. Mako poisoning doesn't happen in remote places like Costa Del Sol, but in Midgar, if we say it's for a SOLDIER that was too close to a

reactor or something, we could get lucky. Sometimes SOLDIERS even get addicted to Mako without knowing. Their bodies become accustomed to being near the fumes of the reactors

without protection, and they can get poisoning through skin cells."

"Damn. Mako is some pretty dangerous stuff. Even being near it can kill you."

Flint muttered, pouring water onto the fire and kicking dirt over it.

"Time to get going."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"_C'mon Fenrir, up we go." A voice muttered in the distance. 'Who's Fenrir?' Cloud wondered, and heard a familiar wark in reply. 'Chocobo.' He reasoned. _

_He vaguely recalled a black bird sniffing his jacket. "No Fen, Cloud doesn't have any food you greedy little mooch, you've already had your supper. He remembered he bird slowing when Cloud was _

_about to fall off, and even nudging Zack awake to realize his friend was slipping out off the side the saddle. He remembered the bird resting his chin on Cloud's lap, and staring up at him happily, as _

_if telling Cloud he was safe. He remembered shivering in the darkness, wishing Zack would realize the fire went out, and the black bird curling up beside him to offer some warmth._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

By sundown, the waters of the coast glimmered in the distance, and Costa Del Sol was a lump on the horizon. "We'll reach the coast by tomorrow morning at this rate." Flint said, taking a

long swig from the water skin. Zack nodded slowly, his eyes locked on the silhouette of their next destination. They set up camp under the cover of a copse of trees, shadowing them from

foreign eyes, and almost immediately fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you suppose they are?"

Nanaki shrugged, peeking over the log where a group of strangers lay asleep.

"They smell awful." Atreyu muttered under his breath.

"Hush." Nanaki whispered, giving him a quick flick of his tail. Nanaki and Atreyu lowered their heads as one of the strangers shifted, but resumed sleep.

Atreyu jumped into the copse.

"Atreyu!" Nanaki whispered urgently, jumping in after him.

"What?" he prodded one of them with an orange paw, crinkling his nose.

"They're asleep- and what is that awful smell?"

Nanaki rolled his eyes, but took a cautious whiff, immediately stiffening.

"Atreyu- that's blood." Atreyu's amber eyes flashed.

"They're killers." He said, pausing with wide eyes.

Nanaki, being the more accomplished tracker shook his head, the beads and feathers that hung from his red mane jingling slightly.

"That's not foreign blood. That blood belongs to them."

Atreyu sniffed, making a mental note to memorize the smell.

"Are they hurt?"

Nanaki followed the scent to the strongest point.

"The younger one has the strongest scent." Nanaki nosed the blonde stranger's cloak, careful not to disturb him.

"He smells of blood, but mingled with the scent of Greenflow. It's strange, but I sense a connection-"

he turned swiftly just in time to see a shadow going towards Atreyu. "Atre-" he was cut off mid-growl when someone else grabbed him from behind, clapping a hand over his mouth. There

was a light scuffle, and the small encampment was filled with light. "What the hell? These ain't SOLDIERs, they're just- uh- what are they?" came the voice that held Atreyu.

It was an older human, brown fur lined with gray. He spat on the dirt as the grip was released.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack shrugged as he watched the cat give a rough shake of its mane, turning on Flint, a growl in his throat.

"We are an endangered species, far more intelligent than your own."

He growled, looking at Flint with fiery eyes.

"Calm yourself Atreyu." The other cat-like animal said in a cautious grumble when Zack released him. "You can talk?" Flint asked, eyebrow raised. "I am Nanaki." Said the older animal as

Atreyu rolled his eyes at Flint's comment. "We ask you to let us pass in peace, as we are only peaceful travellers."

Zack crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What are a couple of 'peaceful travelers' like yourselves doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Nanaki's gaze remained calm. "I would ask you the same question." He stated, his flaming tail gently swinging.

Zack smirked.

"You first."

Nanaki nodded. "Fine. But you must promise me you will not reveal our existence to anyone. To do so would mean the end of our race."

Zack nodded calmly. "My apprentice Atreyu and I, are making a sacred journey that has been a ritual within our dying clan since time began." He said quietly, still keeping eye contact with

Zack.

"It is the journey of Pyria Eternali- The Journey of Eternal Flame." Zack nodded.

"Every year, when a male cub is born, we must make the journey of Pyria Eternali when he comes of age, and light the flame at the tip of his tail, signalling eternal life and spirit."

With these words Atreyu looked at Nanaki's flaming tail enviously, flicking his own bare. "We are on our way to a sacred cave, deep in the mountains where the eternal flame is hidden."

He said, giving a small flick of his ear.

"And you?" Zack sat down, leaning back against the tree stump.

"It is also crucial that you keep our existences secret, as it could mean our lives and futures."

Nanaki nodded, his gaze now trailing over to Cloud, who still slept on.

"Flint, Cloud and I are travelling to Midgar." Zack began, explaining how Cloud had been captured, and of their journey since his rescue.

Nanaki nodded slowly, listening intently and sitting when Zack was done.

"You said something about 'Greenflow'" Zack mentioned, "Do you mean the Lifestream?"

Nanaki gave a nod.

"What you people call the Lifestream, is what we call Greenflow." He said, wrapping his tail around his feet.

"Our race is connected to Greenflow closer than any other species." He continued, watching the stars.

"We can hear the voices of the planet. The voices of all who join the Lifestream, all who die and return to Greenflow." He said.

"It is a gentle thrum in our hearts that connects us to the planet, and enables us to hear its calls."

He paused, his gaze trailing once more to Cloud. "It's strange. Your friend- Cloud smells much like the Greenflow. Is he related to our race?"

Zack chuckled. "No, I don't think so. Cloud was poisoned in Hojo's lab by Mako. It runs like blood through his veins, but I'm not sure as to if he has any special

connection to the planet."

Nanaki nodded. "Mako is the poison energy Greenflow releases when it is being drawn from. It is a sort of defence mechanism for the Mainstream of the

Greenflow, and unfortunately an excellent but terrible source of power. Better than coal, but dangerous and toxic."

He said in disapproval. "The planet is sickening Zack." He said quietly,

"And soon, it will collapse."

Zack frowned, "How soon?" Nanaki gave a slight shrug.

"Our time and yours is much different. In your years, I would be middle aged, almost an elder. In our time, I am an adolescent."

He said, flicking his tail. "I will not reveal any of the planet's secrets to a human such as yourself."

He said, bowing his head, "But for now, I must say farewell friend, as we must continue our journey of Eternal Flame."

He smiled, displaying a row of sharp teeth. "Fare well travellers, and may our paths meet again." He bounded over the logs.

"Come Atreyu." He growled, and Atreyu flicked his tail in goodbye, trotting off after his mentor.

**Well, there ya go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was interesting to write from Nanaki's point of view, looking at humans like strange creatures. I had fun writing this chapter:) ****Poor Cloud, trapped once again in his ****twisted dreams. **

**Any who, Goodnight**

**Lucifer  
**


	23. Endless:Chapter Twenty Three:High Winds

**Okay, so in this chapter I wrap up Nanaki's story and continue on with Zack's. It was an enjoyable chapter to write, and I hope you like it:)**

Atreyu bounded after Nanaki, who despite his calm demeanour had a hint of excitement in his feral eyes. "We're almost there Nanaki!" Atreyu exclaimed, bouncing around his friend like a

hyperactive kitten. Nanaki let his mouth curve into a small grin. He himself had only been to the cave of Pyria Eternali once, at his own flaming ceremony, as he'd only just come of age to

take on an apprentice. His race was dying out, as only the elders remained, along with Atreyu's parents and a few others, scattered along the surrounding desert plains of Cosmo

Canyon. They had been hesitant to allow the journey, but the elders said it was the only way to keep their race from leaving the planet forever, cutting off the last and closest living

connection to Greenflow. When the two had left, the elders had warned them that the way would be perilous, but said that the Pyri Eternalum (The flame itself) would draw them to its

source, and lead them the way. They were given no directions, and had been wandering for days, possibly weeks, searching for the ancient relic.

Nanaki sniffed, remembering the feeling of limitless energy you attained when nearing the flame.

_Something isn't right._ He thought as they neared the hidden cave.

Those of Nanaki's tribe had excellent senses, those that surpassed any other creatures. They could smell emotions as well as regular aromas, but something in the air was bothering him.

He led Atreyu through the blackened cave, the flame on his tail lighting the way. He flinched when Atreyu bumped into his back.

"Watch out." He growled.

"Sorry Nanaki, I can hardly see a thing."

Nanaki paused, causing Atreyu to collide with him once more. That was it.

There was no light.

"Atreyu, get out of here now!" he yelled, whipping around.

He felt a sharp prick in his neck and lost his footing, collapsing as the sedative began to take effect. From the light of his tail, he saw Atreyu receive a similar vaccination, and darkness

took them both.

"Transport the Eternal Flame into the containment unit."

"These will make excellent specimens." Cackled a voice, and a dark-haired man wearing a white lab coat stepped into the light.

"I shall call you, Red XIII."

____________________________________________________________________________________

The skies were alight with golden fire as the sun rose from beneath the waves on the beaches of Costa Del Sol. Zack walked through the town beside Flint and Fifer, leading Fenrir, Cloud

on his back.

"We made it Cloud."

He said quietly, smiling up at his friend.

"Now, I've been thinking about getting aboard the ship." Flint said. "We need to get a job or something; we currently have little to no money."

Zack nodded in agreement, turning towards the ship that was being loaded with cargo.

"We'll have to get on soon, they'll be taking off shortly." He mentioned, absent-mindedly rubbing Fenrir's neck.

Flint nodded, heading towards the dock-yard, Zack in tow.

"I'll go talk to that guy." Zack said, pointing at a man in his early thirties that was leaning by the cargo hatch, supervising the loading and shouting a string of some very colourful curses at

his underlings.

Flint nodded, staying behind with the Chocobos and Cloud.

"Hey." Zack said, walking up to the man.

He wore a blue shirt, two metal tags around his neck. His pants were baggy like those of a SOLDIER and tucked loosely into heavy brown boots.

Spikish blond sideburns went all the way down, stopping just above his jaw line. A pair of pilot goggles rested on his forehead, and slightly pulled back blonde hair covered his head, as if

he constantly had the wind blowing it back.

A pack of cigarettes was tucked into the side strap of the goggles, Zack noticed, as the older man surveyed him with the same scrutiny.

"Yeah? Whadda you want?" he asked, tapping a long cigarette, and sending ash into the air.

Zack wrinkled his nose at the fumes as the man exhaled, blowing out a wisp of smoke through parted lips.

"Is there any way for me to get free passage on this thing?"

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Why? Whadda you doin' in Midgar kid?"

Zack shrugged, pulling back his goggles and hoping the blonde wouldn't recognize the eyes of a SOLDIER.

"I need medical treatment for a friend." He stated, nodding in Flint's direction.

"You mean that spiky-assed Chocobo butt over there?" the man asked, not a hint of regret in his voice.

Zack smiled his irresistible smile, "Yup."

He had a strange feeling he would get along with this guy.

"It's pretty pricey above the plate, er so I've heard."

Zack nodded, "Yeah, well I'll have to find some way to get him treatment. He's gonna just get sicker if I don't."

Cid frowned, as if scolding a child, "Now don't you pull any uh that sob-story crap on me. It ain't gonna help yuh get the fare."

Zack smirked, "Could I work for you?"

The man considered this. "I could use some help in the shop- how are yuh with fixin' things?"

Zack shrugged, not exactly faithful in his abilities.

"Well, whatever- yer hired. You an' yer other friend can switch shifts, but you'll have to getcher own bunk- Well, unless you want to sleep with the Chocobos."

Zack smiled again, "Sounds good to me."

The man gave a somewhat admirable grunt, and threw out his hand for Zack to shake.

"The name's Cid Highwind." He said, half-smiling, the cigarette going up with the curve of his mouth. Zack shook his hand. "Klaus Valenfell."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cid led the three to the stable where he found separate stalls for the Chocobos and placed cots inside each. Two in Fenrir's, for Cloud and Zack, or Klaus and Axel as Zack had named

them, and one in Fifer's for Flint, who Zack had introduced as Zidaine.

Zack made sure Cloud's cot was secured to the wall so it wouldn't move, and gave Fenrir a gentle pat. "We'll be back soon Spike." He said, turning and following Cid and Flint down the

hallway towards the workshop.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was cluttered, but spacious, housing various ship parts and random supplies.

"Okay kids." Cid growled, leaning against the metal pillar beside the shop's booth.

"Since I doubt either of you know how to fix any uh this crap, your first job is to clean up this dump. Make it look decent enough for my customers.- _Not that my customers are half-decent _

_themselves."_ He mumbled.

"Jus' try and organize it a bit, nuttin' flashy, just make it look nice." He said, shoving the butt of his cigarette into his palm where it extinguished with a hiss.

Flint and Zack exchanged looks. "What're you lookin' at? Get to work." Cid growled, and watched

satisfactorily as the two jumped and set to work, making piles of odds and ends and sorting them onto shelves and baskets.

Flint jumped as the sound of a fog horn erupted through the bowels of the ship. "You sissy, it's just a fog horn y'idiot. Yuh gonna go up on deck and watch her set sail?"

Zack gave a slight shake of his head.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't risk getting seen.

In fact, it was safer for them all if they stayed low and kept out of sight in case a SOLDIER recognized him. He was aware they were swarming the docks, and wasn't entirely how many

had boarded.

__________________________________________________

After a good twelve hours of hard cleaning, they'd managed to right the shop.

Everything was stacked and organized neatly on shelves, and you could walk more than two feet without bumping into something. Zack sat down on the floor, resting his head on his arms. "Finally done." He breathed, comparing it to one of his SOLDIER workouts and reasoning it was a great deal harder than he'd anticipated.

"You two wanna cuppa tea?" Cid asked, throwing his gloves onto his cluttered desk and standing up, cracking his back with a sigh of contentment. Zack and Flint nodded gratefully, following Cid onto the upper floor where his cabin was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Like Cid's shop, the room was cluttered with manuals and papers.

It was a spacious chamber, with giant windows to view the outside as the sea rolled past, with white billowing curtains to shade them from view of the sea if they wished.

The room carried the scent of old books, and reminded Zack of the library in the Shinra mansion, if only subtly.

Zack scratched his chin, feeling light stubble there, and wondering why Cid would have such large private quarters on the ship, being only one of the crew.

"So uh- how many SOLDIERs are on this rig anyways?" he asked casually, watching as Cid swept a pile of sea charts off of two chairs for his guests, then sitting in a large red one nearby.

"Ahh, my ship don' have any of them SOLDIERs. I have no love of Shinra myself. This thing is used as a cargo rig, mostly transporting food, spare parts, and occasionally for the right price,

stolen goods as well."

Flint looked up. "When you say, _your _ship-"

Cid nodded, a hint of pride in his voice, "Yeah, I'm the captain uh this beast. she ain't much, but she's a sturdy ol' tub. I'm plannin' to sell her once I make enough an' build a genuine

airship."

He said, watching the skies with eyes of deep blue, almost grey.

Feral eyes that belonged not in the sea, but in the sky.

"One day." He said under his breath. He got up from his chair, setting a kettle of water on the stove and preparing three teacups.

"So, what other business do you, Axel and Zidaine have in Midgar Klaus?" he asked, checking in the small mini fridge for milk and taking a small crystal jar filled with sugar from the

cupboard.

"I mean, what do you plan to do when you get there. Living's gotten expensive with all the taxes Shinra have been making up. Total bullshit if ya ask me. They've increased the costs of

energy to double what it was last year, and they've been buying up land everywhere, even setting up booths in some places so you have to pay a fucking toll every time you pass

through."

He said, slamming the tray in front of them, and nearly upsetting the cups.

Somehow, he'd miraculously managed to start up another cigarette in the time he was making tea, and finish it, butting it out on the ashtray on the side table. He sat back on his chair,

taking a long drink of his tea, taken black, and leaning back with closed eyes. "Sorry. I get a little worked up over those damned bastards." He said, sipping at his tea. They all turned

towards the door as it squeaked open.

"DIDJA READ THE SIGN? CAPTAIN MEANS DO NOT INTERRUPT! THE HELL ARE YOU- oh- Shera..." Cid watched as a young woman, about his age stepped into the room, not looking disturbed

in the least.

"Cid, I brought you your- oh! You have guests!"

The woman walked further into the room, smiling at Flint and Zack.

"I'm Shera, welcome aboard the Shiva." She said, dropping an orange bottle on Cid's lap.

Cid looked at it grumpily.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

Shera smiled.

"Cid's got a little anger problem, the doctor is making him take pills-"

Cid looked at her with- for a moment looked like an embarrassed expression, much like a puppy who'd been caught in the garbage, which he quickly covered up with one of annoyance.

"Shera, this is Klaus and Zidaine. They're passengers that're staying in the stables with their sick friend." He said quickly, stopping her from saying anything further.

"Cid Highwind! How can you make guests sleep with the Chocobos, especially when their friend is sick?"

Cid flinched at her accusing tone, his face betraying guilt and annoyance at the same time.

She smiled once more at Zack and Flint. "C'mon dears, I'll show you to your rooms." She frowned at Cid who was hunched in his chair, his face a deep red. "Like a decent host."

Flint went with Shera while Zack went to go get Cloud. He was worried about his friend, being left in the stables all day, alone. With that thought in his head, he quickened his pace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he arrived, he heard voices coming from down the hall where Cloud slept.

"Is he dead?"

"I dunno, he looks kinda pale-"

"I dare ya to poke him."

"No way!"

Zack carefully made his way down the hall, coming up behind the two young boys that were examining Cloud.

One of the boys, looked no older than five or six, while the other was closer to twelve.

"You know it's rude to tease people while they're sleeping." Zack scolded.

The boys, not knowing of his presence until then, jumped nearly a foot, whipping around with wide eyes.

"We didn't do nothing, promise!"

Zack smirked, watching as the boys cowered. "Whatever" he said, opening the stable door to tend to his friend.

The boys watched with curious stares.

"So- what's wrong with him anyways?" the older one asked.

"He's really sick, and he can't wake up." Zack said, gently applying pressure to Cloud's chest until he let out a pitiful moan.

"Sorry Spike."

He turned to the boys. "Hey, could you two give me a hand?"

They nodded, thankful that the stranger didn't seem angry.

"First, let's make a promise. I won't tell anyone you were trespassing, _if _you don't tell anyone what you're about to see."

The boys nodded fervently, waiting. Zack carefully lifted Cloud's shirt, revealing bandages stained pink with blood.

Both of the boys watched with wide eyes, but said nothing. Gently, he began to peel off the bandages, leaving the dirty ones on the floor and taking fresh ones from his pack.

"Okay, you-"

"Sen." Said the eldest, stepping forward.

"Sen, you need to carefully lift Cl- Axel's body while I wrap up the bandages."

Sen nodded obediently, sliding his hands under Cloud's warm back and propping him up into a sitting position.

"And you are-"

"I'm Denzel." The younger one said, his shy expression and blue eyes reminding Zack of Cloud immensely.

"You hold the bandages so they don't slip, kay?" Denzel nodded dutifully, holding the cloth as Zack wound it around Cloud's torso, finishing and slipping back on his shirt.

He stuffed the equipment back in his bag.

"Denzel, Sen, where are you two?" Came a voice from the deck.

"Our parents." Sen explained, taking Denzel's tiny hand in his paused before following the voices.

"Do you mind if we visit you and Axel sometime?"

Zack nodded, smiling. "Sure."

Denzel and Sen smiled back.

"Seeya."

Zack waved, watching the two boys scurry up the ladder to the main deck.

He then carefully lifted Cloud onto his shoulders, making his way to their newly assigned cabins.

**Yay Cid! Okay, so adding Denzel and his big brother was kinda random, but what the hell :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh by the way, during Nanaki's and Atreyu's time in the lab, Atreyu dies young, as he never recieved the 'flame of immortality' at the end of his tail, but Nanaki is left for awhile until Cloud finds him and releases him (as seen in the game) but I wasn't sure where I could fit that in, and I won't be going that far in this fic anyways. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed the chapter,thanks for reading, **

**Lucifer**


	24. Endless: Chapter Twenty Four: Exotica

**Enjoy, Chapter Twenty Four, Exotica.**

Zack was jolted awake by a dull thud and a scrape. He brushed his bangs from his face, sitting up groggily and scratching his chin, which as of the night before, was clean-shaven. Flint sat

up violently in the cot next to him.

"What the hell? We aren't supposed to land until-" he was interrupted by a rapid knocking.

Zack went to the door, looking through the peephole.

It was Cid.

He opened the door and the man ran in, a rather frantic expression on his face.

"Okay, look. If anyone asks, the stolen property that's in the cargo hatch is yours, got it Zidaine? And Klaus is your hired body guard, you are rich merchants from- uh- Gongaga. You might

have to talk to the SOLDIERs, but as long as everyone stays calm, we don't got nuttin' tuh worry 'bout."

Cid said in a slightly panicked voice.

"SOLDIERs? You said-"

"SOLDIERs have intercepted our ship, and have a search warrant to make sure I ain't carrying fugitives-"

Zack and Flint looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh, well, those 'fugitives' are right here." Zack said sheepishly.

If Cid's face could've gotten any paler, it did just then.

"WHAT THE HE- Aw screw it, jus' find a place tuh hide. I'll deal with you later, and make sure you don't get caught.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cid watched as Klaus heaved Axel onto his shoulders, giving a smile and a lazy two fingered salute, and running off with Zidaine. _Those kids don' seem nuttin' like bloodthirsty fugitives. _He

took a deep breath to calm himself, and made his way up to the deck where thirty or so SOLDIERs were filing on from the gangplank.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They formed a tight square on the main deck, their feet moving in unison and stopped, rifles propped at their sides. One stepped forward, wearing a dark green uniform with a high collar.

He was a broad built man, but was rather fat. His heavy set face was intimidating, complete with slicked back hair, thick black beard and moustache.

"Who is the captain of this here ship?"

he rumbled, his voice sending shivers through the ranks. Cid came out, a cigarette hanging loosely on his lip.

"I am, and if you're lookin' for fugitives, their ain't none here." He growled.

The 'leader' crossed his arms.

"Unfortunately, I can't take your word for it, and I will conduct a search of your ship. Whether you cooperate or not, it is up to you." He said, watching Cid with dull brown eyes.

Cid shrugged carelessly, turning and walking towards the bridge.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Attention crew and passengers of Shiva. There will be a search conducted through all of the cabins and holds. I ask you to cooperate and remain unseen- I mean, sane- Um, yeah. The

ship will be searched through cabins first, and then holds."

Cid's voice rumbled over the loudspeaker. There was a dull click and then silence. Zack adjusted Cloud on his back, motioning Flint to follow him down the hall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cid returned to the man as he began divvying up the SOLDIERs into parties.

"I thought-"

The man gazed at Cid coolly.

"This way, the search will much less time, and we can both get back to our lives hm?" He turned to his men.

"Alright, search the ship for the escaped fugitives. Whoever finds them first will get a hundred thousand gil. One of them is sick, and the other two are ex-SOLDIERs. Search the ship twice

over."

He ordered.

"Go."

The men nodded, "Yessir." they shouted in unison, splitting up with their groups, leaving to SOLDIERs behind, standing with their leader.

Cid turned around, wondering if he would have time to warn Klaus, Axel and Zidaine, but found himself looking down the barrel of a rifle.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Mr. Highwind." Cid turned around, letting a wisp of smoke leave his lips.

"A little hostile." He said with a smirk, extinguishing the cigarette with his calloused palm and crossing his arms.

"Don't call me Mr. Makes me feel old, and how'd you know my name anyhow?"

The man pulled out a long list. "We have orders from President Shinra to intercept any ship in these waters and search it. He has really taken an interest in these fugitives."

The man shrugged. "He's put a large bounty on their heads, no doubt they have something he wants."

Cid shrugged, gathering up mucus in his throat and expectorating quite an impressive loogey over Shiva's rail.

"Yeah well, he's a greedy ol' bastard ain't he."

The two guards that stood beside him stepped forward but were stopped by a subtle flick of his hand. "Everyone has a right to present their opinions, even if we know they're wrong."

He said quietly, looking out to sea.

"So, I know your name, but you don't have mine." He said, watching Cid with an interest.

"Sorry mister, but I really don't give a shit." Cid said, lighting a new cigarette. The man took the cigarette from Cid's hand with amazing speed and inhaled, blowing smoke through his

nose.

"It's Heidegger." He growled, throwing the cigarette over board.

Cid watched it go with dull eyes. He reached up to his pack, but if was empty.

"Damn. You wasted my last one you ass hole." He grumbled, and the SOLDIERs gave Heidegger a look, as if asking for permission.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Nothing here either." A voice said, inches away from where the three hid in the shadows of a cargo crate.

Zack took his chances, peering out to see a group of three, maybe four SOLDIERs standing in a a semi-circle. All of them were grunts.

"Um, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna do one more look around." A younger one said.

"Whatever." One of them said, and the others trouped up the stairs, mumblings of 'kiss ass' and 'Heidegger's pet' reaching Zack's ears as they went.

When the SOLDIER was sure they'd gone, he headed towards where Zack and the others were hiding.

"Now I won't have to split the reward with those idiots."

He could hear the boy mumbling with his advanced sense of hearing. He stopped directly in front of Zack.

"I know you're there, come out or I'll have to-"

Zack stood, wearing his most angelic smile.

The younger boy balked, his hand flying up to salute from habit but then falling limply to his side.

"Mr. Fair sir, where have you been? They sent searchers out or you-"

He paused, "Gaia! You aren't the fugitive are you?" he said, eyes widening.

Zack sighed. "I'm really sorry about this." He said quietly.

"Sorry abou- HEL- uhnn." He grunted as Zack smashed his head against the shelves with impressive force, causing a stack of skids to tip dangerously, and with a giant screech of metal

grinding concrete, come crashing down on top of him.

Zack quickly checked his pulse to make sure he was alive, then ran back into the shadows as footsteps trampled down the stairs.

_________________

"Holy shit, he's out cold!" one of them exclaimed, dragging his comrades body from the rubble and checking his pulse.

"He'll be fine, but it looks like he did quite a number on his head. Damned idiot, snooping around the freighter's cargo hold. It's dangerous."

One SOLDIER took hold of his feet, while the other took his arms. "C'mon, all that's left is the interrogation, then we can have dinner back on our own ship."

"Interrogation?" The SOLDIER holding his feet nodded.

"Heidegger always makes 'em squeal. In a matter of time, that guy'll wish he'd never been born."

________________________________________________________________________________

Before Heidegger could speak, the SOLDIERs returned, carrying an unconscious man, deemed to have upset a pile of skids and had been knocked out. After reporting they'd found

nothing, Heidegger sighed, cracking his knuckles. "Well Mr. Highwind, unfortunately the President ordered me to do an interrogation of the Captains of each of the ships." He rumbled as

two SOLDIERs grabbed Cid's arms and tying them behind his back.

"And to attain the information by any means necessary."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zack waited anxiously in the shadows as he heard SOLDIERs scrambling around on the main deck.

"Here, take Cloud back to the cabin. Stay unseen, and for Gaia's sake, don't make any noise."

He helped Flint heave Cloud onto his back, who was looking rather pale at the moment, and climbed up on deck, unseen, hiding in a heavy, but luckily crate, looking through a large crack.

Cid was being led into his cabin, the door shut behind him and the billowing curtains drawn shut. "Cid, for Gaia's sake, please don't rat us out." He whispered, not really blaming him if he

did.

President Shinra was a cruel man, and Zack knew he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

An hour passed in silence, his breathing moist in the cramped box. There was a slamming door, and the SOLDIERs, along with Heidegger and his guards filed off the gangplank and

unattached it, setting sail back towards the coast of Costa Del Sol. Cid still remained to be seen.

After a considerable amount of time, when he was sure Heidegger's ship was out of sight, Zack cautiously opened the crate, shutting it and hurriedly walking over to Cid's quarters.

**First of all, if you're wondering why I called this chapter Exotica, I had this stuff called bubble tea the other day, and it was really yummy, the flavor was Exotica, so yeahhh...**

** Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Cid :(**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Lucifer  
**


	25. Endless: Chapter Twenty Five: Reversal

**Sorry for the fast-paced-ness... Yeahhh. Anywho, hope you enjoy:) Chapter Twenty Five, Reversal.**

When he entered, the room was dark.

Cid's red chair was facing the closed curtains, and the silhouette of his arm was hanging off the edge.

"Cid?" he called, but the man didn't show any sign of recognition.

He walked further into the room, coming up beside the chair.

Cid was staring blindly at the curtains with half-lidded eyes, his face a bloody mess.

His nose was crooked and looked broken, and bruises and welts covered his face.

A gag had been tied over his mouth to prevent him from screaming, and two of his fingers were bent at an awkward angle.

Zack rushed forward, carefully cutting the gag from his mouth.

The man had a split lip, a purpling bruise forming around his eye. His wrists had red rope burns around them, the skin raw and bloody.

The room was disarranged; it looked like he put up quite a fight, as there was smashed china and papers strewn across the floor.

"Damn. Those Shinra bastards are sick. Don' worry. I didn't tell 'em anythin'." He mumbled, his gaze still fixed on the billowing white curtains.

"Will ye git Shera fer me?"

Zack nodded, watching worriedly as Cid's eyelids flickered.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Zack decided return to the room while Shera helped Cid clean up.

As he made his way down the hall, to familiar faces peeked out from behind a crate.

"Hey Klaus, what did those SOLDIERs want?" Sen asked, coming out of his hiding pace with Denzel in tow.

"They were looking for some guys on the loose." Zack said, running a hand through raven-black hair.

"Are- you guys who they were looking for?" he asked, somewhat accusingly.

Zack considered for a moment, but decided to tell them the truth. "Yes." He said slowly wondering how to explain.

"Why?" Denzel asked simply.

"Those SOLDIERs are very bad men." Zack explained. "They're the ones who hurt Cl- Axel."

Denzel's eyes narrowed. "Why would they want to hurt you?"

Zack hesitated- "They think we have something they want." He said, trying not to make his explanation to complex.

"Why don't you just give it to them, and they'll leave you alone?" Denzel asked, scuffling his feet nervously.

Zack had to smile.

This kid was uncannily like Cloud.

"Well Denzel, this item is very dangerous, and if it came into the hands of those men, a lot of people could die."

Denzel looked up, his eyes so unearthly similar to Cloud's it was frightening.

"But- dad said the SOLDIERs were there to help us. To get rid of the monsters, to protect Gaia. He said they help supply us with power."

Zack smiled at his naivety and shook his head.

"Not all the things you hear are true. I'm not saying your father is incorrect, but Shinra is doing a lot more behind the backs of the public than you think."

"Why would Shinra let so many die just for-" Sen looked at him with curious eyes. "What is it anyways?"

Zack paused- "You wouldn't understand it. It is really dangerous, and I don't want to take it out."

Sen looked at him pleadingly. "Please? It's not like I'll break it or anything."

Zack shook his head. "Sorry Sen."

Sen stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine." He grumbled, and stomped down the hall, hauling Denzel by his hand.

"Bye Klaus." The little boy mumbled as his brother took him back to their cabin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack ran a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. The search had taken up most of the day, and it was getting dark outside, the sun sinking beneath the roiling sea, hiding until sunrise

when it would grace the skies once more.

He stuck the spare key into the lock, turning it quietly in case Cloud was asleep.

His eyes widened at the scene before him.

Cloud lay on the bed, twitching violently, pained groans escaping his lips. Flint was searching through the cupboards in the bathroom franticly, and a slight look of relief washed over his

face when Zack entered.

Zack ran over to Cloud, who had become rather pale and was shaking, his chest heaving and a sheen of cold sweat over his face.

Zack put a cool hand on his forehead, only to find it burning. Cloud gave several frightened moans, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his eyelids fluttering closed.

"Cloud, c'mon buddy, don't leave me." Zack murmured, tapping his friend's cheek.

He took the damp cloth that Flint offered and lay it over Cloud's burning forehead, carefully brushing away the spikes plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"What happened-" his eyes widened when he saw the blood that was beginning to darken Cloud's shirt.

He pulled it up, watching as the once white bandages were covered in crimson.

He balled up one of the bed sheets, holding it against Cloud's stomach where the bullet wounds had opened. "Keep pressure on it, I'll be as fast as I can." He muttered, passing his duty

to Flint who looked on, stunned.

He opened the first aid kit Flint had retrieved from the medicine cabinet, finding a clean syringe and running out of the room.

______________________________________________

Zack ran down to the engine room, the noise coming from the chugging machines deafening. He paused, looking around, running to a control panel with various gauges, all holding

different substances.

There were two small tubes, one, looking quite old, held a murky grey substance, fuel used before Mako energy had taken over, and one phosphorescent green, newer, which held mako

itself.

He carefully unscrewed the valve, holding the syringe under it and waiting until it filled. The machine gave a loud groan of protest as its fuel began to deplete. He managed to fill it half full,

assuring there was just enough for the ship to reach Midgar.

His heart thudded uncomfortably against his ribcage as he ran back up towards the cabin, bursting through the door and preparing the syringe.

Flint's eyes widened- "Zack-!

"Hold down his arms, and try to cover his mouth."

Zack growled, holding the syringe up to Cloud's inner elbow.

He bit his lip, wondering if this would be more painful for him or Cloud.

"I'm sorry Spike." He whispered, and shoved the syringe into his arm.

Cloud's eyes opened rapidly, and his scream pierced Zack's ears, reverberating through the walls. Flint held him down as he thrashed, moving more than he had in days, while Zack

removed the needle, horrified at what pain he'd just caused Cloud.

He carefully put his hands under Cloud's back, lifting him into a sitting position while the boy's screams subsided to pitiful whimpers. He rubbed Cloud's back soothingly, waiting until he'd

either fallen asleep or passed out from the agonizing pain, and gently lay him back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Cloud." He mumbled, lifting up his friend's shirt to see that the bleeding had stopped.

"Z-Z. Nnn." Cloud mumbled.

"I know buddy, we're almost at Midgar."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Guido, you awake yet?"

Alex Guido slowly opened his eyes.

He could feel the gentle vibrations of the engine room below him, amplifying the throbbing pain that sat, mocking him, at the back of his head.

"W-what the hell happened?"

Jake Dawson, a good friend of his was sitting backwards on a chair, leaning forward to stare at Alex, "We were hoping you'd tell us."

Eyes adjusting to the dim light of the bunk room, he could make out the forms of various grunts that shared it with him, all waiting eagerly for his recollection of his accident in the cargo

hold of the Shiva.

Alex concentrated, deep in thought. The only problem was, when trying to recall the events that had led to his 'escapade', nothing came to mind, as if someone had wiped his slate clean.

"I- I can't remember a thing." He mumbled, earning disappointed faces from the men that surrounded him.

"All they said was that you went to the hold to find something, and they heard a crash and found you lying under a pile of skids." Jake said, watching Alex, as if willing him to remember.

He just shook his head and shrugged, not recalling anything of the sort.

Jake sat back, a pensive look consuming him.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon bud, and when you do, make sure I'm the first to know." He said smiling. The other grunts began to argue, first about who would be the first to know, then

who would be first in line in the cafeteria.

_They don't stay on one topic very long do they? _

Alex thought, resting his aching head back on his pillow and trying to remember.

_Why was I in the cargo hold in the first place?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zack sat on the edge of Cloud's cot, wrapping his wounded torso in clean bandages and making sure they were properly disinfected.

"Why did he start bleeding? Those bullet wounds are days old, they wouldn't have opened that easily, he was lying still the entire time."

"When someone with a high mako tolerance has been submerged in a mako chamber to heal, they are exposed to poisoning or addiction, even with the high tolerance Cloud's body has.

If they get addicted, which in almost every case they do, their body needs to be weaned off slowly. If they are taken off too fast, the healing effects could reverse, stop, or result in blood

clot prevention, and will continue to bleed." He tied he bandage with a final knot and put Cloud's shirt back on.

"Luckily, the bleeding did stop. It should still be able to heal, but it will take some time. The mako I just gave him will slow the poisoning down until we get to Midgar."

He looked at Cloud with pained eyes.

"All we can do now is wait, and watch over him."

**AH! Sorry it's so fast paced, but I've been so busy lately, relatives and old friends coming to visit, we had eight people staying at out house, plus the six that already live here. So yeah, fourteen people is a handful. Especially the hyperactive children... *Lucifer begins to rock back and forth, hugging knees* **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, nuther one comin' up soon :) A big thanks to my reviewers!  
**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Lucifer**~

**PS I know the mako thing didn't make much sense, please do not kill me**


	26. Endless:Chapter TwentySix: Shiva's Beard

**This is an Alex chapter, as he has a bigger impact than I anticipated when I threw him in as a random character, the same thing happened with Flint... Anywho, enjoy. **

**Chapter Twenty-Six, Shiva's Beard.  
**

Alex was sitting in the on-board infirmary, a nurse tending to the wound on his head. She was mumbling sternly, something about not over exerting himself, but he wasn't listening.

Ever since he'd woken up that morning, something had been nagging him at the back of his head. It wasn't the giant lump that sat on the back of it, nor the thudding migraine inside. It

was almost as if his brain were trying to remind him of something- something that he'd just recently forgotten, but was crucial information.

_Something to do with the incident on the Shiva- the cargo hold- but what was I doing there? I found something important- _

"...and if you need anything, call one of these numbers- You got all that?"

the nurse asked, startling Alex from his reverie.

He stared at the card the nurse was holding blankly. The nurse sighed, turning to a worried Jake who had escorted him there.

"Make sure he gets lots of rest, and drinks lots of water." She said as one of the doctors snipped a loose thread on one of the stitches on his head.

"No over exertion, just easy work. Take the rest of the day off, but tomorrow he should be up to working again."

Jake nodded, thanking her. "C'mon Alex." He said, tugging his friend's arm until he slid of the table, swaying slightly.

"He may be a little dizzy, make sure he doesn't go anywhere without an escort until he's healed a little."

The nurse said, writing on her clip board and exiting the room towards the west wing of the infirmary.

Alex looked up at his friend, who watched him with concern.

Alex smiled reassuringly, realizing he'd been staring blankly at the wall for five minutes.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed buddy."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You sure you don't need anything?" Jake asked, standing beside Alex's bed like a trained servant.

"Jake, I'm fine, really. I've got the speaking tube on the nightstand, and medication."

Jake nodded, pacing back and forth for a second before saying "You sure?"

Alex crossed his arms. "Jake, you're gonna be late."

Jake's eyes widened as he glanced at the clock. "Shiva's beard! The captain's gonna kill me!"

He gave a frantic wave at his younger companion and rushed out the door, closing it behind him to leave Alex in silence.

_Shiva doesn't have a beard. _He thought, trying to imagine the powerful ice goddess sporting a beard similar to Ramuh's.

He chuckled to himself, letting his delirious mind ponder over this thought. _Sounds like something Zack would say. _

He thought, immediately freezing. "Zack-"

There was something about the image of Zack that brought an extra prod from the back of his mind. "Zack..." he said, closing his eyes,

_________

_He was standing with a group of three of the most pompous and idiotic SOLDIERs he'd ever met. He would much rather be back on his own ship, with third-class Jake, sitting down to some chow _

_than be stuck in a group with these idiots. They were arguing over how hot the bartender in Midgar was compared to the one in Costa Del Sol, and making bets to see if she would accept one of _

_them on a date. _

_'Not likely.' _

_Was his only thought, as he scanned the room for signs of movement. In the corner, he saw the slightest sign of life, and stopped himself from revealing his find. He knew if he gave himself away, _

_the SOLDIERs would claim they'd found him, or the fugitive would run, and be caught, still resulting in Alex having to split the reward. _

_"Nothing here either." One of the other men who'd actually been searching said, coming out from behind a stack of crates. _

_This was Alex's chance to get rid of them. "Um, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna do one more look around." _

_"Whatever." Came the dull reply, and the SOLDIERs went up the stairs to the main deck. _

_"Now I won't have to split the reward with those idiots." He mumbled to himself, walking slowly over to where he'd seen movement._ _He stopped directly in front of the shadows._

_ "I know you're there, come out or I'll have to-" his voice caught in his throat when the figure stood. I_

_t was Zack Fair, his lips bearing a sheepish smile Alex knew only too well._

_ Alex's arm shot up to his forehead in saluted, then, slightly confused, dropped limply to his side. _

_"Mr. Fair sir, where have you been? They sent searchers out or you-" _

_Alex paused, disbelief flooding his mind. "Gaia! You aren't the fugitive are you?" _

_Zack scratched the back of his head, as if debating something. _

_"I'm really sorry about this." _

_He muttered, and the next thing Alex knew, Zack had grabbed the back of his head with a forceful grip, slamming him into something cold and solid. _

_His vision flashed, and suddenly, he felt as if trapped beneath a heavy weight. Before the darkness took him, he felt two gloved fingers on his neck, and then, nothing._

Alex's hand automatically went to his neck. There was no mark or bruise, just the gentle throb of his pulse.

He got out of his bed, slipping on his uniform over his boxers and taking the spare key to the bunkroom.

_I need to tell them to turn around- if Zack is who they're looking for, he's on that ship._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Alex made his way up the stairs, using the rail for support. He was growing dizzier every second, and his vision periodically flashed with black dots. Probably not a good sign, but the

importance of his mission drove him on. He paused for a breath once he'd made his way up to the main deck, and continued on to the bridge, through to the captain's quarters where

Heidegger had taken residence.

He knocked half-heartedly on the door, his head spinning.

"Enter." Came the muffled voice from inside, and he opened the door, making sure he was standing straight as he saluted, the door closing behind him.

Heidegger was sitting in his chair, facing the panting SOLDIER, and not looking very pleased.

"Why the hell aren't you with Lieutenant Scott and his drill squad?" he growled, his arms crossed.

He was grumpier than usual today, as they'd searched every ship in the area, and found nothing.

The president wouldn't be too happy with Heidegger.

Everyone, Heidegger included, was sick of the endless days at sea.

Sick of the flavourless canned meals and vitamin supplements they were forced to take.

He knew the President Shinra would force them to go back to sea until they found the fugitives and returned with them, alive. Until then, they were stuck, only able to stretch their legs

when they stocked up on supplies.

"I uh-" he paused, focusing his vision so he wouldn't fall over. "I have to tell you something important-"

Heidegger stopped him, "Aren't you the kid that tipped over the skids on Shiva?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah but-"

Heidegger started to laugh.

"Gyahaha! How the hell did you manage-"

"It's about the fugitives!" Alex shouted impatiently, and paled further, realising he'd just yelled at Heidegger.

But for once, Heidegger had only processed the word 'fugitive'.

"Sit down, you look pale." He said, much too kindly for a man of his rank.

Much too kindly for Heidegger.

He watched Alex like a vulture waiting for its prey to die, motioning to the red chair in front of his desk.

Alex sat down, watching Heidegger carefully.

"So, you say you have news of the fugitives." He said quietly, folding his hands in a businesslike manner.

Alex nodded. "When I was down in the cargo hold, checking it for the fugitives, I saw movement behind one of the crates. He- the fugitive grabbed me and slammed me against the skid

pile, and then I guess they fell on me. I don't remember anything else."

Heidegger's eyes flashed. "Did you see his face?" Alex paused, wondering if Heidegger would believe him.

"It was First Class Zack Fair sir." He muttered, his eyes staring fixedly on the penholder on his desk.

As expected, Heidegger bust out in horse-like laughter.

"That's enough. Go back to your room and take the day off. You musta hit your head pretty damn hard."

"But sir-" Heidegger's eyes returned to their usual cold pools.

"Zack Fair works for Shinra. He went missing from his camp awhile ago, and wasn't found. Why in hell's sake would he be aboard a cargo rig off the coast of Costa Del Sol headed for

Midgar of all places?"

Alex flushed but gave in, saluting. "Yessir. I'll return to the barracks sir."

Heidegger waved his hand carelessly. "Dismissed." He grumbled, going back to the pile of paperwork on his desk.

Alex sighed, leaving the room and heading back down the hall.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Heidegger waited until he heard the grunt's footsteps fade, and went over to his private radio communicator. He dialed a seven digit code, and waited.

"Shinra private headquarters, what business do you have?"

"Put the president on the line immediately." He growled, "Tell him I've found them."

**Poor everyone! I have to add some more of Alex in the next chapter, so I don't know if I'll be getting to Zack and Cloud in that one. Hope you enjoyed Shiva's Beard, please read and review, I'd appreciate it :)**

**Lucifer**

**PS Thanks to Ziggy Pasta, and Chibipinkbunny for their incredibly helpful, enthusiastic and descriptive reviews, they inspire me to continue, and for that I give them my thanks. Also to imaxgoxgnomgnomxonxya for your comments and reviews :)**


	27. Chap Tw Seven: Cracked, but not Broken

**Sorry about how short it is, enjoy.**

About two hours after his visit with Heidegger, Alex was woken roughly by a commotion on the deck, smacking his head as he sat up abruptly, only to find himself lying on the bottom bunk

of his and Jake's bunk bed.

He stuffed his cold feet into unlaced boots and ran up to the main deck, still wrapped in a rough wool blanket, joining a group of SOLDIERs who were watching as a large helicopter

prepared to land, its side embossed with the words SHINRA ELECTRIC. A couple of the SOLDIERs ran forward to help, one holding guiding batons, the other securing the legs of the

helicopter onto the onboard latches in case of high waves.

Alex went back to watch from the doorframe, knowing his commander would punish him if found not in uniform in the presence of President Shinra.

He watched as the man descended the steps of the helicopter, scanning the SOLDIERs with a rather disgusted expression and shaking Heidegger's hand as he approached to greet him.

Both flanked with Second Class SOLDIERs, his son, Vice President Rufus followed, moving the ash-blonde bangs from his eyes and following his father and Heidegger into the captain's

quarters, closing the doors behind them. The SOLDIERs were told to remain outside the door, guarding it from unwanted ears.

"ALRIGHT LADIES, STOP GAWKING, WE GOT TRAININ' TO DO!" Lieutenant Scott's voice rang out, and set the SOLDIERs in motion, scrambling about the deck and continuing with the daily

basic training.

Alex watched the closed door with unmoving eyes, knowing the President wasn't just here on business. Heidegger had alerted him of the fugitives, and Shinra aimed to find them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alex took a quick look around, first left than right. There were only a couple of guards milling the deck, either taking their break or tending to the ship. Lt. Scott had gone down to the

on-board gym with two patrols, and most of the others were in their cabins or in the cafeteria.

He left his blanket by the door, shivering in his light grey t-shirt, thankful he'd had the sense to put pants over his boxers to the deck. He climbed unseen behind the bridge where a

number of message tubes waited, each beside an air vent. He slipped into the one beside Heidegger's message tube, climbing up and sliding along carefully until he reached the opening

above Heidegger's office, crouching quietly and listening as he looked down on three of the most powerful people on Gaia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What was so urgent that you made us come all the way out here?" Shinra asked, sitting comfortably in Heidegger's chair while the captain stood beside him quietly.

Alex shifted uneasily from his perch in the vent.

"Isn't it obvious father? He thinks he's found the experiments."

Shinra gave his son a small glance, and turned to Heidegger expectantly.

"A grunt- Alex Guido- claims he saw Zack Fair on the Shiva sir, and I have no doubt Cloud Strife and possibly Flint Furrows are with him."

Alex paused. _Experiments? _

Shinra sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That idiot Hojo let them escape- I should've had him put under supervision."

He turned his piercing eyes towards Heidegger. "Am I correct presuming Zack also holds the Black Mako?"

Heidegger nodded, Shinra sighed.

"It's too late to catch up with Shiva now. Heidegger, you will deploy all troops within a ten mile radius of Midgar- about one or two hundred and hide along the main road. Prepare to

ambush on sight." He growled.

"Understand?" Heidegger nodded.

"Yessir."

He headed towards the door, pausing and turning back to Heidegger.

"You know, if Mr. Guido starts spreading that around, they'll want to know why Zack Fair and the Strife boy are running around labelled as wanted fugitives. Make sure he keeps his mouth

shut- blame it on his injury, bribe the doctors, I don't care, just get it done."

He turned towards the door, opening it slowly.

"And Heidegger, Hojo no longer needs Strife. He is beyond repair. If need be, he can be used as... persuasion- for Zack to come quietly."

Alex froze in shock- _Experiments- Black Mako- Hojo?_ _Zack- Cloud- What've I done?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"There you go Spike, get some rest, I'm gonna get some food, I bet you're starving."

Zack said, his impatient stomach emitting a large growl.

"Mm. Nrrmm." Cloud muttered.

Zack smiled, ruffling the blonde's spikes. "Okay, okay, so we're both hungry." He licked his lips at the prospect of food.

"Flint?" The man looked up from sharpening his sword.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled, turning back to the now gleaming blade.

"Kay. Be back soon bud, might take awhile, I gotta check on Cid too." He said, patting Cloud's shoulder and leaving the cabin.

"Seeya soon." Cloud watched him leave with distant blue eyes.

"Mmnn-Zz." He mumbled, his eyes flickering closed.

Zack smiled, patting Cloud's shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit Cloud. Take care of Flint for me okay?"

Flint snorted, a hint of a smile on his lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zack knocked gently on Cid's door, Shera answered.

"You owe him one." She said quietly, squeezing Zack's shoulder gently as she left the room.

Zack walked in to the now bright quarters, the curtains released from their binds to billow like sails in the wind.

Cid was in his chair, his face cleaned of all blood and his nose now straightened, his broken fingers wrapped in gauze, and the bruises healed the best they could've been with a low level

materia, now only a slight purple. A fresh pack of cigarettes had been opened on the side table, and Cid was smoking calmly, his eyes fixed on the skies. "Cid-" Zack said, announcing his

presence and flinching, preparing himself for the blast of curses that was sure to come his way.

"Sidown kid." He said, the cigarette hanging off his lip.

"Why are you on this ship, answer truthfully, you owe me that much." His gaze remained fixed on the sky.

" My name is Zack Fair." Zack began quietly. "The sick one is Cloud Strife, and my other friend is Flint."

Cid nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"A man named Thomas Hojo injured Cloud and brought him to a lab to do experiments- Cloud was poisoned in the process. He wanted me too, but I got Cloud out with Flint's help and

managed to evade Hojo- for now. Turns out, this man, Hojo was working with Shinra all along. We've been labelled as fugitives, and now everyone's out to capture us because Hojo

wants to conduct his sick twisted experiments on me and Cloud because we've got a rare blood type."

He concluded, not wanting to get into the long and drawn out horrific details of their journey.

"Sounds like you have problems." Was all Cid said, taking a long drag of cigarette.

"Well, everyone has problems." Zack said evenly.

Cid watched him with a fiery gaze. "What in hellfire is wrong with you? Your entire world is about to fall to hell, and you're all fuckin' happy and cheerful. If I were you, I'd be cracked, if not

broken by now." Cid growled.

Zack frowned slightly. "Well, anger hasn't ever solved anything. That's what I was told. Use feelings to your advantage, if you're angry, take it out on the monsters, but try and be content

with what you have, if not, it's wasted anger that you could've put into fighting."

Cid looked at Zack with the faintest of smirks. "Yup. You're cracked." He sighed.

Zack smiled slightly, following Cid's gaze, out to the waves below as the ship plowed through them.

"Well, then I'll just have to glue myself back together."

**Okay, sorry I took so long to update. I didn't quite like this chapter, but it was needed. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**Lucifer  
**


	28. Endless:Chap Twenty Eight: Almost There

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers:**

**Ziggy Pasta, chibipinkbunny, Imaxgoxgnomgnomxonxya, Morimemento, Dragi, Meyko, Guess Who, and Dazed-Daisy. I apologize if I've forgotten someone, or spelled a name **

**wrong- so uh... please don't hunt me down with a pitchfork. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, ***** **

Cloud stared at the pale white above him.

The ceiling stared back.

His thoughts were a little clearer since his injection, but still, he felt as if living in a haze. He could hear the soft breathing of Zack beside him, an innocent and vulnerable expression on his

face.

Moonlight shone through the porthole on the wall, igniting his soft black spikes in silver, caressing his face in an eerie glow. The peaceful expression though, that Cloud had so fervently

hoped would befall his features when he entered the realm of sleep, was absent, leaving a slightly unsettled demeanour over his face. His mouth was turned down at the corners, his

forehead betraying something Cloud had very rarely seen on his friend's usually jubilant face.

Fear.

He was mumbling something incoherently, almost pleading.

"Stop- please." He murmured, his head turning.

"Don't hurt... Cloud..."

"Z-Z." Cloud mumbled franticly, in attempt to wake his friend from the nightmare, but no coherent sentence left his lips, and he was left to watch as his friend suffered through whatever

twisted dream that had consumed him.

Zack deserved so much more than he had.

He'd always been a great friend, there for Cloud when he needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to lean on. He'd never asked for anything in return, he'd just given it freely, expecting

nothing.

How could he give up everything, his job, and his freedom just so he could help Cloud?

_I'm not even worth helping. _

Cloud had never thought much of himself, and had been scolded by Zack many a time for brooding on this.

From the time he'd been a little kid, he was picked on for being smaller.

He grew up lean and muscular, but never as brawny as the others in his unit, even with the extra hours he'd put in at the academy's training gym, working into the long hours of the

night. He'd always been a little jealous of Zack's muscular and athletic physique and it didn't help when Zack was always sticking up for him in front of bullies. It made him feel weak,

helpless, and had worsened the issue when people began saying Zack was his 'bodyguard'.

The problem with the older man was he had almost what you would call a- 'motherly instinct'.

If someone was messing with his friend, he'd go berserk, hunt them down, and get revenge. One good thing about being around Zack, no one would try to mess with him. He was second

class, just recently promoted to first, and the best SOLDIER in the academy.

If it hadn't been for his near paralytic state, he would've smirked at the memory of the place.

The academy.

_Cloud was leaning against the back of his bunk, a text book in hand. The dorm was quiet, as most of its occupants were down in the mess hall, or home for the weekend. The lights were dimmed, _

_and Cloud had his ears perked, not reading the words on the pages in front of him, but waiting._

**Thunk.**

_A smile spread on his lips and he closed the text, looking to see an arm hanging limply over the top bunk, and a textbook on the floor, a comic concealed inside. Cloud ever so quietly slid off his bed, _

_lifting his mattress where he'd concealed a large can of styling wax. He looked at the can, smiling deviously, and took it, opening the cap and climbing onto the wooden bunk ladder. _

_Zack was snoring softly, a black spike in front of his face bobbing every time he did. His eyes were closed, and his lips parted._

_His black spikes he so proudly wore were drooping over his ears as he slept, his chin cradled on his chest, one arm folded over his stomach. Cloud smiled wolfishly, carefully squirting a large dollop _

_of gel onto his hand and advancing on Zack's precious spikes. _

_Finally, his chance for revenge. _

There was a sharp creak, and Cloud woke from his reverie.

The door creaked open gently, swinging on its hinges to reveal two forms, concealed in the darkness of the night.

They stood still for a moment, as if waiting for someone to wake up and discover them, but the room's other two occupants slept on.

Cloud's heart skipped a beat.

"Z-Z!" he moaned, but Zack only turned in his sleep.

The forms crept across the room hastily, making only the slightest squeak of the floorboards as they went. Cloud's heart beat painfully in his chest, and he focused on getting the word out of his dry mouth.

"Z-Z..."

_C'mon!_

"_Z-Z-Za-_ZACK!"

He shouted, and both Zack and Flint shot up, Zack was the first to recover. He leapt from his bed, pouncing on the two forms who fell with grunts as the air was knocked out of their lungs.

There was only the sound of ragged breathing, then a match striking the wall as Flint lit the lantern, and the room was filled with light.

His eyes adjusting to the dimness, Zack could see two frightened young boys trapped beneath him, his knees resting on their chests to hold them down. He sighed tiredly, standing up

and pulling the boys to their feet roughly.

Denzel stared at Zack with watery blue eyes, and Sen stood somewhat ashamedly beside him.

"What were you thinking coming in here in the dead of night?" he growled. "I know the door was locked when I went to sleep, so obviously you weren't just here to visit."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I thought you two were SOLDIERS, I could've seriously injured you." He said in a slightly softer tone.

"We-just wanted to see what you were hiding that was so important." Sen said quietly.

Zack shook his head, almost smirking at their innocence.

"What I have is dangerous. If it fell in to the wrong hands- well it would be bad." He sat down on the edge of his cot.

"And if someone were to question you about this object, they would be able to track us down."

Sen shook his head defiantly. "We wouldn't tell. We're really good at keeping secrets, right Denzel?"

Denzel nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Zack smiled softly. "I'm sure you are, but these people would hurt you until you told them, torture you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Denzel nodded in acceptance with a small sniffle, Sen a little more slower, nodded nonetheless.

"Now go back to your cabin and get some rest. We need ours too." He mumbled, watching as the two boys solemnly trudged out of the room.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to Flint who was wearing a rather confused expression.

"What?" Zack asked, pausing in his tracks and frowning.

"Did- Cloud just say your name?" he muttered, his eyes on Cloud's cot where he lay, blank eyes staring at the ceiling.

"But I thought- that was you." Zack said slowly. Flint shook his head.

"Cloud?" Zack called, leaning over his friend, a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm-uh." He mumbled.

"Did you- say my name?"

Cloud's still eyes seemed to flicker, a spark within them, but then heavy eyelids fluttered, and closed, hiding the soft blue orbs from sight.

Zack sighed, smiling and ruffling his blonde spikes. The boy gave a soft sigh, almost leaning into Zack's touch.

"Don't worry Cloud, we're almost there."

**Okay, okay! Sorry for this pathetic excuse for a short filler chapter, but I needed it!!! School's been slowing me down significantly with tons of homework, so I apologize :(**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed 'Almost There' New chapter up soon if I can.**

**By the way, some of the chapters coming up may seem like the end of the fic, but it's not! I'll tell ya when:)**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**Lucifer  
**


	29. Endless: Chapter Twenty Nine: Pea Soup

**Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, and tell me when it rains, and I'll blend up that rainbow above you, and shoot it through your veins.**

**Rainbow Veins, Owl City**

_**Alright, I know it's a little late, but due to a request I've started to but bits n' peices of songs and poems at the top. Not many chapters left, and I'm still unsure about whether I should write a sequel... Hmm... Anyways, sorry I took so long to post this measly chapter, but here ya go- Oh, and if you're wondering why I called it 'Pea Soup' I don't know why, but I couldn't think of a better title. Sad, I know :) Hope you enjoy it- And by the way, the dream segment at the beginning is the second part to Cloud's recollection, but through Zack's perspective this time. **_

_**Lotsa sappiness in this chapter, careful not to drown in it:)  
**_

_Zack lazily opened his eyes, blinking confusedly as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He was back at the academy, lying under his wool blanket in the barracks. The skies were gray and _

_colourless, slowly coming to life as the sun made its way up into the sky. It was still quiet in the dorm, as half of its occupants were still sleeping, the others in the bathrooms or sluggishly _

_dragging themselves from their beds and pulling on uniforms._

_ He peeked over the edge of his bunk to where Cloud was sleeping peacefully, his blankets pulled up to his nose. He smiled at his friend's innocence, watching as the spikes in front of his nose _

_gently bobbed with each breath, up and down. _

_Though reluctant to disturb his friend's slumber, he sluggishly hopped out of bed and jumped to the floor._

_ "Hey Spike, time to get up." Zack said, prodding the shape. _

_Cloud's eyes opened lazily, still clouded with the remnants of dreams. "Morning-" He paused, a flicker in his eyes._

_ Zack saw Cloud bury himself deeper in the blankets. He raised an eyebrow at Cloud, who seemed to be trying to hide his expression. _

_Unfortunately, the blonde's eyes betrayed the smile playing on his lips. _

_"What?" _

_Cloud shook his head, his face returning to the stoic expression he wore so perfectly. "Nothing." He said, slipping out of bed and carrying his duffel bag to the end of the bed to pull on his uniform. _

_Zack blinked, and the scene changed. _

_He was entering the training arena, were a group of boys were standing in a line, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. _

_There were several snickers as Zack slid into the line beside Cloud. "What's so funny?"_

_ Cloud shrugged, turning back to the officer who'd begin inspection. _

_The captain walked up to Zack, a furious expression plastered on his already beet red face._

"_Fair! What the hell are you playing at? We do not tolerate that sort of thing in this academy. If you wanna play dress up in your spare time, you go ahead, but not in my session! Get the hell off _

_the field until you get that fixed!" _

_Zack's temper flared. Cloud gave him a warning glance, and Zack bit his lip, marching out of the arena._

_Blink._

_Zack was pacing in his dorm. "What the hell? Dress-up?" he snarled. _

_He marched into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. He was quiet for a moment as he looked at the horrible shape his spikes had been moulded into._

_ Two giant horns sticking straight up, curled at the top like an ice-cream cone. _

"_CLOUD!"_

________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack woke up to the fog horn reverberating through the ship. His hand immediately went to his hair, which still resembled soft spikes.

He smirked, clearing his head of the memory.

Cloud had never run so fast in his life.

He rubbed his eyes and peered through the porthole in the side of the ship.

In the distance, a dark shape was approaching. Port Midgar.

There was a crackling noise and the ship's speaker came to life.

"All righ', listen up. We'll be arriving in Port Midgar in about two hours. We've got the wind on our side, but the fog's awful. Anyways, get yer crap together, anything ya leave on the ship

belongs tuh me."

Zack smirked as Cid's voice faded and the speaker was replaced. He stretched, his mouth twitching satisfactorily as he heard a small crack.

Flint looked as though he'd slept through the entire thing, and was still buried beneath the covers of his cot.

Zack made his way to Cloud's cot, careful not to disturb him. "Hey Spike." He gently shook his shoulder.

"Mm." He mumbled.

"Morning Chocobo." Zack said, grinning when Cloud's mouth twitched, as if in disapproval.

He carefully sat Cloud up, wrapping his black cloak around his body and putting on his own. He slipped the hood over Cloud's face and left a note for Flint, slipping out the door.

The air was laden with a heavy mist, making it impossible to see twenty feet ahead.

A warm yellow bathed the deck in unearthly light, and the fog thinned slightly, as if wanting to let the sun through.

The sunrise was a beautiful one, full of yellows, oranges and fiery pink, all in celebration of the birth of a new sun. Explosions of purples, violet blues, and a violent shade of red that lit the

sky in an unearthly fire. It was breathtaking.

Zack hitched Cloud up on his back, so his head was resting on his shoulder and his blank eyes were fixed on the spectacle before him.

"See Cloud, it may not seem like it now, but the world is still full of light." Zack said, his violet eyes swimming in memory.

Despite how close they were to reaching Midgar, he couldn't help the unsettling feeling that had begun to grow in the pit of his stomach, couldn't help thinking that this sunrise could be

one of his last._ I guess that's what you get for being a SOLDIER. you've gotta appreciate everything in front of you._

_ You always have to watch friends fall in battle around you, and you know it could've been you.  
_

He chuckled gently, letting the feeling drift at sea.

"We will make it Cloud, all of us." He said, as if to soothe the worries that threatened to consume his thoughts.

"Zack." Cloud mumbled quietly.

"That's right Cloud." Zack said, a warm smile touching his lips. He gently put Cloud on the small bench on the railing side, supporting his friend's weight as he wrapped an arm around his

shoulders and leaned against him, heaving a sigh- half of sorrow, half of relief.

They were going to make it.

Cloud would get better, and they'd start anew in Midgar. Everyone would forget who they were, and everything would be just as it'd been before.

Quiet. Painless. Safe.

Something told him it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded in his head.

"I promise you Cloud, even if I have to carry you through the gates of hell and back, we'll make it."

The two were silent then, left only to watch the glorious heavens as they were doused in golden fire.

"I promise."

________________________________________________________________________________

Zack quietly made his way back into the room where Flint was sitting, taking a sip of the coffee Shera had delivered. He looked up as Zack entered with Cloud, gently depositing him on

the bed, and walking over to sit with Flint.

"I've been thinking-" he said, putting down his mug and lowering his voice. "Once we get to Midgar, once we're safely out of reach of the docks, do you have a plan after that?"

Zack nodded slowly, pouring himself a mug of coffee. It had become routine that Shera deliver them tea or coffee in the evenings and mornings.

He took a sip. It wasn't half bad.

"Ya gonna tell me what it is, or do I have to guess?" Flint asked, drawing a light smirk from Zack's stoic lips.

"Well, I suppose we'd have to find a place to stay. Someone we can trust."

Flint nodded, leaning back and taking a long drink.

"Cloud has- an old acquaintance in Midgar. I think we'll be able to stay with her."

Flint's expression grew serious. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Zack hesitated.

Would she welcome them if they just barged in and asked to hide from Shinra?

Would they be able to take refuge in her home, risking her life and freedom all for the safety of

themselves?

From what Cloud had told him, she seemed like the type of person that would, but faced with such drastic circumstances, it would be entirely possible and likely for her to turn them away,

or turn them in.

He nodded.

"She's our last hope."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After Tifa's father had been killed, she'd decided to stay behind instead of returning to Nibelheim and keep the bar running. Her father had left for Nibelheim with a group of men to help

rebuild the ruined village many years back, as most of the buildings had collapsed in the storm.

Only one man had returned, bloodied and broken, staying alive only long enough to tell everyone that Nibelheim had been burnt to the ground by someone he'd called 'the silver-haired

demon', slaughtering all in his path.

No one survived.

And so, the residents of Nibelheim were given a small amount of funding to help them build their own dwellings where they pleased.

Barret helped of course, doing all he could to supply them with materials and workers. In the end, only a couple of original Nibelheimians stayed in Midgar, the rest moving to North Corel,

Rocket Town, and all over Gaia; starting a new life where they could forget about their bloodstained past, and move on.

She found herself staring at a picture taped to the wall behind her. It was her and Cloud, sitting together on a bench. Tifa had one armed draped around him, a huge smile lighting up her

face, and he was blushing, scratching the back of his head as he always did, but wearing a small lopsided grin

_I don't even think Cloud knows about Nibelheim_. She thought, taking the picture of the wall and holding it close to her bosom.

She hadn't even heard from Cloud.

Two whole years, and all she'd gotten was a letter.

_Tifa,_

_I apologize for not writing all this time. Being in SOLDIER has kept me busy, and I don't know when I'll have time to visit. _

_The academy is tough, but I've made a friend, Zack Fair. He's a First Class, and he doesn't seem bad at all. _

_I think I might be starting to fit in here. Christmas is coming around soon, so I hope to be home for the holidays. I hope everyone's well, and if I don't see you, have a Merry Christmas. _

_I miss you Tifa._

_Cloud_

It had no return address, so she had no idea where he was, or where to send a return letter.

He'd never ended up coming home for Christmas that year. 

_Big surprise there. _She thought plainly.

Despite his promise to visit, he'd not been to see her once. She wanted more than anything to see him, to see what he'd become...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack carefully hoisted Cloud up onto the saddle, tying him firmly so he wouldn't slip or fall. Their plan was simple. Pass the SOLDIERS waiting at the bottom of the gangplank, with Cloud

propped up on the Chocobo to appear to be riding it, and hope to god those SOLDIERs were as blind as bats not to see through their disguise.

Flint mounted Fifer and Zack hid his sword under Cloud's cloak, adjusting the goggles on their eyes and taking Fenrir's reins.

Inside, his heart was beating a mile a minute, but on the outside, he remained calm and collected.

He wrapped the loop of the reins in Cloud's fingers and took a piece of the bridle for himself, leading their assembly line out onto the deck.

________________________

Outside, the calm waters of the dockyard lapped the sides of the ship, making gentle sloshing noises against the metal.

Through his darkened goggles, he could see Denzel, Sen and their parents waiting to file off the boat, along with several other passengers.

Cid was taking a long drag of his cigarette, leaning casually against the railing. From the corner of his eye, Zack saw the old man wink, returning it with a subtle nod and a smile.

Denzel gave a small smile as well, and Sen, a respectful nod as they departed.

Zack smiled back, watching the little family amble down the gangplank and disappear amongst the many others who were waiting to board different ships or were returning from long

journeys at sea.

Many were SOLDIERs, meeting families or friends. It looked like one of the year-long voyagers had returned, as a multitude of scruffy looking SOLDIERS were disembarking, meeting their

families with warm smiles and tear-filled reunions. The SOLDIERS milled about aimlessly, gaining their land legs once more, and happy to be off the ships.

_________________________

Zack carefully led Fenrir down the plank, his eyes forward as he passed the lineup of SOLDIERs.

There was a man with a large metal detector waiting at the end, and as they reached him, he lifted a gloved hand.

"One at a time." Zack nodded, letting Flint go first, giving out his sword to be inspected.

One of them took it looking at it with curious eyes.

"Wow, you don't see the SOLDIER weapons made like these any more. Sturdy metal, lithe, and deadly. Where did you get such an old sword?"

"Antique shop down in Rocket Town." Flint said steadily as the blade was returned to him.

Zack walked ahead, remembering he'd left his sword with Cloud.

Once he was clear, he turned to Fenrir.

"C'mon Fen, what're you waiting for?" The Chocobo warked, and strode right past the guard.

"Sir, we need to see your weapon please." The man said as the detector gave a shrill beep.

Zack winced internally. A small flaw in their plan.

Cloud couldn't talk.

"Er- sir? He's a deaf mute." Zack said, wincing at the awful attempt at a save.

Zack made some odd hand gestures in front of Cloud, hoping to Gaia that the SOLDIER didn't know real sign language.

Fenrir, as if sensing his moment of urgency, shifted ever so subtly, causing Cloud's head to bob as if nodding.

"He says you can take the sword for inspection. It's under his cloak." The guard stepped forward, lifting the cloak.

After a look-over and a heart stopping eyebrow lift, he nodded the all clear.

"That's a nice sword he's got there." He said, "An impressive replica of the real one that Angeal used." He stated.

Zack nodded, anger flaring inside as his mentor's honour and pride was being deemed a replica.

Talk about an insult to his memory.

"Yes, his brother is an excellent blacksmith." He said, pulling Fenrir along, and wishing he could go back and beat that SOLDIERS face in.

_A replica? Honestly. And he calls himself a SOLDIER? If someone finds out he just let three of Gaia's most wanted slip under his nose, after seeing a standard issue first addition SOLDIER sword _

_and Angeal's relic among three mysterious disguised strangers- well let's just say he would be digging himself a grave before his time._

**_Hope you liked the chapter. Another soon hopefully. It should be up within the week, so keep an eye open :)_**

**_Thanks for reading,_**__

_**Lucifer**  
_


	30. Endless:ChapThirty: The Parting of Ways

**I apologize for the fast paced-ness of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, as it is one of the last in this story.**

The lights of Midgar could be seen winking in the distance, cold and sharp in the oncoming darkness. The air seemed to get thicker, foggier as they got nearer, even now, still a day's

reach of the city.

They'd travelled all day with the Chocobos, and were so close to their destination they could taste the city's stale air and smell the toxic fumes belching out of the reactors.

Even if it was a putrid smell, to Zack, it was one of the best in the world at that moment. It meant they were on the last stretch home.

_____________

Zack looked warily out towards the city, stopping his Chocobo and dismounting. Flint pulled up beside him, reining Fifer and giving Zack a questioning glance.

"Flint, you should leave." Zack said as they looked out towards the lights. "You know as well as I do, once you enter Midgar, there's no getting out."

Flint hesitated, but nodded. "I kept my promise." He said quietly, as if to reinsure himself.

Zack handed him the package, containing the vial of Black Mako. "You know what to do with this." Flint nodded, tucking the package away.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Well then, guess this is goodbye." He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, reminding Zack very much of a certain someone.

Zack gave him one of his genuine smiles, and to Flint's surprise, pulled him into a bear hug.

"Thanks for everything Flint."

Flint nodded. "I kept my promise to him." He repeated to Zack as he mounted Fifer.

"You know Zack, Angeal taught you well, but you're still just a puppy."

Zack smiled, almost blushing. "What about Fenrir?"

Flint smiled, Bringing Fifer up beside Fenrir and scratching the Chocobo's head.

"I was going to ask you to take him with you, but I have a feeling he'd only be a hindrance."

Zack nodded slowly.

"We need to continue on foot from here. We'd draw too much attention on a Chocobo." He handed Flint Fenrir's reins.

"Take Fifer wherever you're going, and set him free. He's seen enough of war."

Flint nodded slowly. He raised his hand in a two fingered salute.

"Goodbye Zack, take care of Cloud, and for Gaia's sake, be careful."

He said with a ghost of a smile, and took off, disappearing into the oncoming darkness.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack trudged along the road, stopping in the shade of a tall rock jutting out of the desert's surface.

It was probably the only place left to rest before continuing tomorrow by daylight.

He set Cloud down beside him under the cover of the rocks, leaning against him to share his body heat as the cold night crept across the sky.

He looked at Cloud, who looked thin and exhausted.

The poisoning was getting worse, and needed treatment badly. Cloud was growing sicker and sicker; the mako Zack had administered on the ship would only last so long, and the next

time, Zack knew from experience, his reaction would be worse.

____

It was quieter than usual without Flint there to keep him company, even though the man was stoic and distant at times, he'd always manage to crack a joke or two and keep the

conversation going.

"Even though I've got you for company, you don't talk much." Zack mumbled to Cloud who was snoring softly, his head lolling against Zack's shoulder.

He smiled gently at the blonde, shifting to lie in a more comfortable position on the hard ground.

Zack carefully lay Cloud on the ground beside him, using the pack as the blonde's pillow, and pulling his shivering body close to his.

He smirked again at the thought of an awkward Cloud lying with him in this position, though reasoning if he knew how low the temperature got in the surrounding plains of Midgar, Cloud

probably wouldn't have cared that they were curled up together like lovers.

Zack closed his eyes with a smile on his face, and let sleep take him, wondering why he couldn't get rid of the unnerving feeling biting at his fingers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa looked up from the mug she was cleaning to watch the small TV above the bar. She'd closed up for the night, and had just finished cleaning up the remnants of a shattered glass and

a wasted drink.

A news reporter flashed on the screen, a grave expression plastered on her face.

"Six bodies were found yesterday in a small mountainside cave about two miles from North Corel. The bodies were said to be several days old, and have been identified all as SOLDIERS

that were patrolling the area in search of two escaped fugitives and one supposed accomplice."

Tifa perked up – _Could one of those SOLDIERS be Cloud? _

"Shinra refuses to identify the two criminals, but urges anyone who has seen anything overly suspicious to contact Shinra SOLDIER police squad immediately."

"This footage is not suitable for persons under eighteen years of age." Stated a deeper voice, and the screen switched to a line up of bodies, each covered in a white bloodstained sheet,

only the tops of their foreheads and hair showing.

Tifa scanned them all, looking for a shock of spiked blonde- but she didn't see one.

"The Second Class SOLDIERS were said to have suffered large lacerations over their abdomens and one body had a large hole-" Tifa shut off the TV.

_Cloud is safe._ She thought, letting out bated breath.

She looked outside where a searchlight flashed over buildings.

There had been several warnings of the criminals over the radio, and she'd closed the bar early, as an officer had stopped by, suggesting everyone turn in. Until the escapees were

caught they had issued a six o' clock curfew for everyone to return home for the night.

She put the mug away, taking off her cleaning apron and shutting off the lights.

She could hear the broken generator grumbling from the basement, and the steady drip of the leaky faucet.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Tomorrow would be another long day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Zack awoke, the stars were just fading from the dawn sky, and the sun was peeking over the horizon, soon to disappear amongst the storm clouds that had gathered in the once

clear skies.

He picked up Cloud, not even bothering to wake him, and they set off again, heading towards the dark shape of Midgar, hidden somewhere amongst the endless blanket of fog.

_________

Each step felt like a lifetime as he carried on, Cloud's arm slung around his shoulder, his feet dragging behind them.

After about two hours of walking, the sound of an oncoming truck accompanied their ragged breathing. He put his free hand on the hilt of his Buster Sword and turned, hoping to Gaia it

didn't belong to Shinra.

It looked like any old farm truck, with a small cab and an open back.

It slowed down as it came near, its ancient tires expelling a formidable squeal as they came to a stop. An aged man hung out the open window, a cigarette hanging off his lip.

"You an' yer friend wanna ride tuh Midgar?"

he asked, and Zack nodded his thanks, putting Cloud in the back of the truck and hopping in himself.

Zack sighed, propping Cloud up against the side of the truck and leaning against the cab.

"Hey, what're you doing once we reach Midgar?" Zack asked Cloud, listening as the driver fiddled with the radio station.

"Well first of all, we need to get you better." He said, folding his hands behind his head.

"Then we can settle down and start a business to get some money." He turned to the cab, where the driver had finally made up his mind on a station.

"Hey old man, what kind of business does well in Midgar?" The man turned to look at Zack in the rear-view mirror.

"You have to try everything while you're still young kid, there are so many things to do with your life."

Zack smiled, turning back to Cloud. "Okay, I'll have a business that does everything! No matter how dangerous or troublesome, I'll do it all, depending on the reward." Zack ruffled Cloud's

hair.

"Just joking. I wouldn't do a thing like abandon you." He looked at Cloud's dead eyes.

"We're friends right?"

He turned to the driver. "Hey old man, aren't we there yet? This old piece of-"

_ Chink_.

Zack looked up, his heightened hearing picking up the sound of a trigger.

"Cloud!"

Zack pushed Cloud down just in time as a led bullet glanced off the truck's bottom. Wasting no time, Zack slung Cloud's arm around his shoulder and leapt out.

He gave a quick nod in thanks to the frantic driver, and watched as the truck sped away, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

Zack took the opportunity to jump behind a small cluster of boulders, dragging Cloud beside him and propping him up against the dusty surface. He could hear the steady beat of the

helicopter blades above, and he shielded his eyes from the dust it was whipping up as it flew by. The words SHINRA ELECTRIC were painted on its flank, and soon it was joined by

another, and ranks upon ranks of SOLDIERS popped up from behind the cliffs, readying their weapons.

Zack turned back to Cloud smiling reassuringly at the blond, watching as the corners of his mouth twitched, as if trying to return it. Zack gave a small laugh, despite the nervousness that

had begun to build in his gut.

That had been a Shinra helicopter that had shot at them. It could've belonged to the Turks even- people he'd once considered his friends. He took a glance from behind the rock where

hundreds of SOLDIERs were waiting.

Obviously, someone had known they were coming.

He thought back to those he'd met on the journey.

Barret, Nanaki, Cid, Shera, Denzel, Sen- none of which would've betrayed him.

He scanned his memories quickly, thinking back- _I must've slipped- made a mistake somewhere... _

His head snapped up as he heard another helicopter soar overhead to join the others, full of a squad of SOLDIERs, all equipped with the standard rifle.

One that he himself had taken up before wielding the Buster Sword.

He remembered now.

The SOLDIER he'd knocked unconscious on the ship- he must've warned someone- probably Heidegger, and then the president.

Though, despite the circumstances he was in now, he didn't regret letting the boy live.

_He was only fulfilling his duty as SOLDIER, protecting his allegiance to Shinra. Any other honorable SOLDIER would've done the same. _He reasoned, turning back to Cloud and watching him

sadly.

He ruffled Cloud's hair gently and turned away, walking out to meet the assembly of SOLDIERS that waited solemnly on the hill, their weapons aimed to kill.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving everyone :)**


	31. Endless:Chapter 31: The Price of Freedom

**I understand this is a short chapter, but I want to end it slowly. The next chapter IS NOT the last, so stay tuned ******

Zack walked out to the SOLDIERS, perched on the jagged cliffs like vultures, waiting for their wounded prey to just give up and die.

He shook his head gently, resting a gloved hand on his hip.

"Boy oh boy. The price of freedom is steep."

The SOLDIERS were silent, the only sound was that of the wind, whipping of a cloud of dust as it passed, bringing with it the grumble of thunder as the ashen skies overhead threatened

them with rain.

Zack slowly raised his hand to the hilt of his buster sword, unsheathing it with a gentle click and holding it up to the sun, where it glinted sharply.

The SOLDIERs remained completely still, as if in silent vigil, awaiting their opponent to strike.

Zack brought the sword inches away from his nose, repeating the words his mentor had taught him long ago.

"Embrace your dreams- and, whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER."

He faced the SOLDIERs, and raised the Buster Sword, a look of pure hatred on his face, with the hint of a smile he always wore.

He waited for a moment before bounding towards them.

"Come and get it!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Cloud could hear gunfire, smell gunpowder, taste blood in the air as the stale wind brought it to him. _

_He could hear footsteps approaching, but knew they weren't Zack's. _

_Zack had left him, as his presence was no longer near. _

_Cloud had seen his silhouette disappear, managing to reach out to his friend, but it was too late, and all went blindingly white. _

"_Well, well. The little runt actually made it this far with you eh Strife?" _

_Cloud remained the motionless rag doll he'd become. _

_"You gonna answer me punk, or what?"_

_A sharp pain in his side- a flash of darkness as his head connected with rock, and he was sprawled on the ground. _

_The only sound that escaped his lips was a feeble moan. _

_"Thought so. The President said you're no longer needed, you know what that means don't you?" _

_Cloud remained silent, screaming for Zack inside. _

_"That means-" the voice said, the click of a trigger following. "You don't need to exist no more."_

_Loud banging as the last of the cartridge was emptied-_

_ Immense pain- _

_and then blissful darkness._

______________________________________________________________________________

Zack could feel his strength waning.

There were so many, and his limbs felt as if they were filled with led. His sword was heavy in his arms, and blood ran rapidly from his wounds, resulting in a light headed dream-like reality.

He gave a sharp cry, parrying a jarring attack from a claymore and ending the life at its hilt.

That was two hundred.

_Only a couple left. _He thought, but knew there were more and more and more.

_Aerith, Cloud give me strength. _

He gave another startled cry as a bullet ripped through his shoulder. 

_Two hundred and one. _He thought, destroying the SOLDIER who'd attacked him from behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_The Lifestream isn't so bad. Cloud thought, his consciousness floating through drafts of warm and cool air._

_ He sighed, letting his mind drift, float away from reality. _

_'What about Zack?' His other voice prodded. _

_'I need to go back and help him. He needs me. He needs me to protect him this time.'_

_ 'I'm so tired though. How can I protect him. I can barely think.'_

_ 'Zack needs me. Now get up and help him. He needs me.'_

_Cloud I need you..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Zack smiled halfheartedly to himself, wiping off his hilt, rendered slick with blood.

Finally, they had been silenced.

Every last one.

_I did it. Me and Cloud are finally safe- for now. But they'll send more -_

'_Click.'_

_No._

Zack looked up at the three SOLDIERs standing before him, about ten feet away, their rifles aimed to kill.

Zack grit his teeth, raising his sword with shaking arms.

There were two more clicks as the other rifles were loaded.

"For Cloud." Zack said to himself, advancing on the SOLDIERs.

"Too late for your friend Fair. We took care of him."

"What did you do with him?"

Zack growled, one hand at his bleeding side, the other wrapped fiercely around the hilt of the Buster Sword.

"Have I got to spell it out for you? He's dead."

_Dead._

The word struck him like a punch to the gut.

"NO!"

Zack yelled, jumping at the SOLDIERs with a new ferocity.

He brought one down easily, destroying him with a violent stab.

The element of surprise was lost, and gunfire rang once more through the bloodied clearing.

He was blind to the pain now, wanting only to avenge the death of his friend.

"CLOUD-ISN'T- DEAD." He yelled each word with an unfathomable rage, each stab more violent than the last.

One left.

The third SOLDIER had disappeared completely. He whirled around, the clearing unearthly silent.

"Missed me."

A voice hissed.

There was a loud bang, and he flew towards the darkness, spiraling into oblivion.

____________________________________________________

Flint paused, looking back in the direction of Midgar. It had begun to rain, and Flint had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_"Keep an eye on Zack. Keep him safe Flint. Protect him just as I would, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He's prone to accident that one. His heart may be full of courage, but his head _

_is full of air. He's only a puppy you know." _

_Angeal said with a slight smirk, patting Flint on the shoulder as he walked towards the door. _

_"Angeal- are you leaving?" Angeal turned slightly, half of his face covered in shadow. _

_"I'm a monster Flint." He said quietly, _

_"There is no place for me here. One day, I won't be able to control it, and I will take the true form of my being." _

_He paused- _

_"I only hope that Zack won't have to see me like that- but I fear he may be the only one able to destroy me."_

Angeal's voice reverberated through his head.

He raised his head slowly, coming out of his memories, wondering if even now he was too late. He sighed, wheeling Fenrir around and urging him into a gallop towards Midgar.

"I promise Angeal."

**There you have it, chapter thirty one, The Price of Freedom. Thankyou everyone who's added me to favorites or story alert, and to those who've reviewed. If I haven't replied, and you want me to, make sure to be logged in. I hope I did okay with Angeal, I've never played Crisis Core, so I have no real basis on what he's like. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

** Thanks to all, **

**Lucifer**


	32. Endless:Chapter Thirty Two: Fallen Angel

_**When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you, oh if **_

_**my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear- Oh darling I wish you were here.**_

_**Vanilla Twilight- Owl City**_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, though there isn't much to enjoy about it. Here it is, Fallen Angel.**

Pain.

All that existed was pain.

Coursing through him with a fiery anger that he'd only felt during the experiments in Hojo's lab. Leeching over his body, licking it, then consuming like a hungry fire.

Excruciating. Horrible. Endless.

Though at least it was real.

For the last few weeks, Cloud's world had seemed to be a complete dream, but at least the pain was _real_, at least he could feel it.

His consciousness writhed within its holds, struggling to escape the tight embrace that the darkness had wrapped him in.

Though it may have been the single most horrible thought that had ever entered Cloud's head, he forced himself to concentrate on the pain.

To feel it.

To let his body be swallowed, submerged until he knew nothing but.

_Live_.

He opened his eyes with a gasp, as if coming up for a breath of air.

He was blinded for a moment as the light found its way to him, and squeezed them shut, flinching internally when the full impact and pain of the bullets hit him.

Warm blood wet his shirt, and he felt as if in a lucid dream, his mind clearer that it had been but still muddled from weeks spent motionless.

He could see broken bodies lying all around him.

SOLDIERS that were slowly blending the mud with crimson, their lifeless corpses oblivious to the rain that had begun to spatter them, soaking their torn and bloodied bodies.

It was a gruesome sight, one of mass destruction.

A crimson sea of broken remains, their hearts silenced, a bated breath, their last; screams frozen on cold pale lips.

He watched their stiff forms, trying to catch his breath.

His eyes roamed the gray and red landscape for a moment. It seemed none had been left alive, and if they were, they'd fled with what sanity they had left.

No one should have to see such carnage, such violent slaughter.

His eyes went on, searching for signs of Zack- 

_He wouldn't have just left me for dead? _

Cloud brought a heavy arm to his stomach where blood was oozing out, the smell mixing with that of the gunpowder that had been left in the air, slowly being washed away with the

cleanly scent of rain that the clouds over head had brought.

He shook his head slowly, his neck stiff from carrying the weight of his limp head over the weeks. _Zack wouldn't._

He continued his search, his eyes heavy with exhaustion and blood loss as his they finally came to rest on a shape, lying broken atop the cliff, and his heart sank, knowing exactly who it

was.

Despite the agonizing pain that wracked his body, he slid onto his stomach, digging his elbows into the mud and slowly, one agonizing inch at a time, he made his way onto the cliff.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rain was the only sound.

Zack stared at the skies, watching the unmoving clouds, not feeling the rain that landed on his face, rolling off in rivulets, not even the pain of the bullets in his chest, the pain that he'd

only seen in the eyes of many dying men, but never felt himself.

He felt nothing but the warm trickle of blood as if ran down his face, leaving a trail of scarlet behind.

Some trailed down the bridge of his nose, like tears making their way to his lips, while others trickled into his hair and ears.

His thoughts were absent of their usual complexity.

They were simple minded, mostly memories. Fragments of a whole, whispering throughout his consciousness.

A sudden fragment of memory was brought to him as he watched the sullen heavens above him.

_The sky frightens me. I feel like it's sucking me in... _

He stared at the skies, wondering why she'd said she was afraid of them.

He thought of her then.

Her intoxicating scent, one that could surpass nothing in sweetness. The scent of spring lilies that enveloped him every time she embraced him. Her warm green eyes, eyes that belonged

among the flowers she so prominently tended to.

Her rosebud lips, pink and soft, emitting the most tender of smiles, for him, and him alone.

He closed his eyes, feeling her tender touch on his arm, incoherent words that came from her lips, a sweet sound that could only be her voice, much like the sound of bells.

He opened them again, watching the skies.

He heard a dull scraping of gravel, and soft panting.

"Z-Zack."

Cloud whispered, his voice soft and quiet from lack of use.

Zack's calm violet-blue eyes turned toward Cloud. Frightened concern was etched on his friend's pale face, and blood ran down his arms as he leaned over Zack, soft spikes and eyes of

vibrant blue obscuring part of the sky.

_He's- Alive._

Zack let out a light pained sigh, his breath bated as he shifted, his eyes flicking towards Cloud, their distant gaze focusing unsteadily.

"For the- both of us."

He said quietly, through barely parted lips.

Cloud hesitated, the sound of the rain in the background.

"Both-of us?" he stated hesitantly, like a child learning to speak.

Zack gave the slightest nod, his eyes never leaving Cloud's.

"That's right. You're gonna..." Zack paused for a minute, his eyes beginning to drift.

"You're gonna..." Cloud repeated gently-

Zack forced his eyes to stay open. Lifting his arm he placed it around the back of Cloud's neck. Cloud let his head sink to Zack's stomach under his arm's weight, and felt warm blood soak

the side of his face and spikes.

"Live."

Cloud let out a shuddering breath, tears stinging his eyes as Zack's hand shifted, a gentle but comforting gesture.

Cloud closed his eyes, feeling Zack's chest fight for breath.

"You'll be-" he paused, his voice unfaltering. "My living legacy." He said, his arm dropping limply to the ground beside him.

Cloud waited for a minute, his head raising slowly, revealing a bloody face.

He watched Zack's face for a moment, their mako infused eyes locking.

Zack broke their gaze, looking down his other arm towards the relic that he still clutched, his fingers wrapped loosely around the bloodstained hilt, the thick blade lying in a pool of

crimson.

"My honour, my dreams-" he said, carefully dragging the sword eyelevel with Cloud. He held up the hilt. "They're yours now."

He said, slightly stronger.

Cloud hesitated, taking the hilt carefully, as if fearing it would break.

Zack let go, gently pushing the hilt into his friend's hands. Cloud blinked, his eyes trailing from the blade, to Zack's eyes.

"I'm- you're living- legacy." He said, his voice wavering.

A smile curved onto Zack lips, and his eyes closed gently, blood trailing down his eyelids like tears of crimson.

Cloud stared disbelievingly at Zack's pale face.

His lips were curved into an innocent smile, his chest was unmoving.

His stomach sank, tears welling up in his pained blue eyes.

He let his head fall back, and screamed at the skies, tears spilling over onto his cheeks, running down his jaw, smearing the blood that was now cold against his skin.

_We're friends right?_

_What're you gonna do when we reach Midgar?_

_I'll protect you- Cloud._

_You okay?_

_Hey Cloud, be careful out there._

_So, you want to be in SOLDIER? Hang in there._

_Don't worry, you'll make it._

_Don't hurt...Cloud_

_I'll never let the nightmares get you._

_You'll be my living legacy. My Dreams. My honor. They're yours now.  
_

He opened his eyes, watching as a single shaft of sunlight broke through the ashen skies, igniting the cliff-top in golden light.

His chest hurt from sobbing, his eyes still clouded in pain.

Unsure of how long he'd been kneeling there, Cloud slowly rose, using the Buster Sword for support and steadying himself.

He looked down at Zack's unmoving form, at the genuine smile that he'd left this world wearing, and found himself remembering words Zack had once told him.

Words he'd repeated after being told them himself by his mentor Angeal.

_Embrace your dreams._

_If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams._

"Thank you." He said, now raising his eyes to the single shaft of sunlight.

"I won't forget."

He felt a lump at the back of his throat, and closed his eyes momentarily.

_Why is it so hard to say goodbye. _He wondered, watching the clouds in attempt to calm his shaking body.

_I don't have to- _He thought, and his gaze returned to Zack.

He let a ghost of a smile form on his lips, before losing it among the sadness that had welled in his chest. He bit his lip, holding back the pain that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Goodnight."

He turned away, looking towards the shape of Midgar in the distance, silhouetted against the orange glow of the setting sun.

"Zack."

**I hate writing death scenes :( Rest in peace Zack. This is not the last chapter, so keep an eye open for the next. I apologize for the length, and for the ending, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

**Thankyou all,**

**Lucifer**


	33. Endless: Chapter 33: Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry about the pacing in this chapter. It's NOT the last!!! I hope you enjoy it, Unexpected Visitor...**

Night had fallen over the now quiet city of Midgar.

The helicopters surrounding the plains had gone, along with the troops that had been patrolling the streets, and all was quiet.

Tifa had closed the bar early, as it was badly in need of repairs, and she felt like she deserved the night off.

Rain was pattering gently on the roof and windows of the bar, and she smiled.

She had planned to relax on the couch with some popcorn and watch one of her favourite movies, a taped version of LOVELESS. She would let herself enjoy tonight, as it was her first

night off in over a month.

She finished washing the last mug and put it on the rack to dry, smiling and stretching with flourish.

Finally time to relax.

She pulled out a bowl and her popcorn maker, rooting around in the fridge for the kernels.

"I swear I put them in here-"

_SShiiinnnk. _

She jumped, slamming the fridge door a little harder than intended.

_What in Gaia-?_

_Shshshinkkink..._

She tiptoed out to the main room, shutting off the lights and creeping up to the door.

Tifa looked up as a sound drew nearer and clenched her fist.

_Shhhiiinnkinkink_

_Who in Gaia would be out this late at night?_

_Shhshhhink_

It was the sound of scraping metal, like the low ring of a blade being honed.

A dull, mournful sound, reminding her of an executioner sharpening his axe. One that brought shivers down her spine.

Along with the sound came footsteps, stumbling and uncertain, dragging whatever it was behind it.

It was growing louder and louder until the sound was right outside the bar door. There was a slight creak as whatever it was leaned against the glass.

The blinds on the door blocked it from view, but Tifa cautiously stood back, waiting a couple feet away, just in case.

There was a heavy knock, staggered like the steps of a drunk, but hopeful. She could hear forced ragged breathing that sounded like its lungs were filled with liquid.

Whoever it was turned the doorknob and Tifa flinched.

She'd forgotten to lock the front entrance.

The door swung open and revealed a silhouette, framed in the dull moonlight that was permitted through the storm clouds that were hanging above, pouring rain.

"Who's there?"

Tifa called uncertainly, squinting through the darkness. The form stumbled, and was bathed in moonlight.

Tifa gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my- C-Cloud..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flint slowed Fenrir, patting his side gently and pulling him up beside a bunch of jagged rocks jutting up from a cliffside.

He'd chosen this for their resting place for the night, as they were the only shelter on the flat desert landscape for miles.

_Almost there._

The truth was, he was still miles away, and wasn't going to reach Midgar until the next day, even riding at a painfully fast gallop.

He'd seen various Shinra helicopters pass by, and knew he'd have to give the area (which he assumed to be the Midgar airspace) a wide berth in order to pass unnoticed into the city.

Zack had informed him that he'd be taking Cloud to a place called Seventh Heaven, ran by Tifa Lockheart, an old friend of Cloud's that he'd apparently had a childhood crush on.

Zack on the other hand had never met Tifa, and had been uncertain as to if she would allow them to stay.

"_From what Cloud's told me about her, she seems like a pretty great girl."_

Zack had said, wearing a knowing smile.

Flint smirked.

Whenever Zack talked about Cloud's relationship with this woman, a beaming smile would appear on his face.

Cloud had always been the timid type from what Flint had seen over the years, and knew for him to have a crush on someone, Zack who was quite the lady's man himself was ecstatic.

"_Ha! Can you imagine, Spikey having a crush on a girl!" Zack beamed, folding his hands behind his head as they rode._

Zack had always spoken so highly of Cloud.

Cloud was his best friend after all, and Zack absolutely adored him. He was always treating him like a mother would a child, much to Cloud's embarrassment and Flint knew Zack saw

Cloud as the little brother he never had.

_I never thought the saying 'opposites attract to be so true. _Flint mused, rubbing his hands to warm them, pulling his cloak tighter to shield himself from the pouring rain.

Cloud had always been shy and reserved, and Zack had been outgoing and energetic, like a little ball of electricty, hence the name Angeal had bestowed 'The Puppy'

Fenrir sat down beside Flint, warking gently.

"I miss him too Fen, but if all went well, I'm sure we'll see him soon. Both of them."

Flint said quietly, feeling as if doubt was betraying his words.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud stumbled forward, spattering the polished hardwood with cherry.

Tifa ran and caught him before he hit the floor. There was a dull clatter as whatever he's been carrying fell to the floor beside him, but she had only eyes for him.

"C-Cloud-"

He looked up at her with pained eyes, blind to all before him. With every breath, trickles of blood poured from his mouth.

"Zack-is...dead." he whispered, and his eyes flickered as if fighting to stay open.

"I couldn't do anything." Tifa just stared at him with wide eyes, her heart beating franticly.

"It's- my- fault." He muttered, and let out a shuddering breath, his body going limp against her.

She stayed there for a moment, absolutely shocked. She looked down at the form of Cloud in her arms, and numbly watched as his blood began to form a pool on the hardwood, staining

it with drops of life.

She shook her head roughly. 

_Okay Tifa, snap out of it. You can do this._

She took a deep breath andmanaged to hook her arms underneath his, pulling him to the den upstairs, leaving a crimson trail in her wake.

She lay him on the couch, and opened the cupboard roughly, nearly ripping the doors off their hinges in the process. She pulled out a large assortment of towels and used them to stanch

the wounds on his stomach and chest, grabbing the phone with a blood soaked hand after she'd secured them.

"Hello? Dr. Natsume? Yes, I know it's late but it's urgent. Yes. Seriously injured. He's lost a lot of blood. Unconscious. A-Friend. Thank you doctor. Hurry."

She said, trying to control her breathing as she got off the phone and the reality of the situation hit her. Her mind bombarded her with unanswered questions.

_Why was Cloud in Midgar in the first place?_

_Why was he so injured?_

_Where did he come from?_

_How did whoever 'Zack' was die?_

_Zack..._

The name struck her, resurfacing a piece of the letter Cloud had sent that she'd read countless times.

'_The academy is tough, but I've made a friend, Zack Fair. He's a First Class, and he doesn't seem bad at all.'_

_Zack must've been Cloud's friend. _

Tifa made her way over to Cloud slipping a pillow under his head and examining his wounds.

She knew how hard it was for Cloud to make friends. He'd always had a hard time trusting people and to lose this one must've been horrible.

She winced, seeing the blood that covered one side of his face. When examined closer, it didn't seem to belong to him as there were no cuts or scratches on the pale skin of his forehead,

or hidden in his bloody spikes that could've produced that much blood. His stomach sported various gunshots, and when pulling off the ragged material of his ruined shirt and bandages,

she saw half-healed bullet holes, and scars that were faded to a deep red, some of which appeared to have been infected. She carefully replaced the bandages with shaking hands,

taking in deep breaths.

She put her hand to her mouth in shock and stood, calming herself. She looked down at Cloud who was you breathing rather frantically, as if struggling. She put a cool hand on his

forehead.

"Oh Cloud, what have they done to you?

________________________________

The doctor arrived a short time later, carrying an assortment of antibiotics, bandages and medicines. He asked no questions except for those which mattered most.

"How this happened is your business, and not mine. I will not nose any deeper in your affairs than I must to cure him. How much blood has he lost?"

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know how long he's been like this, but since he's been here, a lot."

Tifa said shakily. The doctor nodded slowly, pulling out a pair of nastily sharp looking tweezers and beginning to extract the miniature fragments of one of the shattered bullets.

Extracting the bullets was one of the most painful to watch. _There's so many. _She thought, glancing at the bloody pile that had begun accumulating on his tray.

"Luckily, most of the bullets were blocked by his ribs, resulting in various breaks and hairline cracks, but time and materia will heal all."

Tifa nodded slowly and the doctor looked at her with sympathy. "Be ready, this is going to be a long night." Tifa took Cloud's limp hand in hers, warming it with her hands.

"A promise is a promise Cloud, I'm here for you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Pain, darkness, voices, he was sick of it all._

'_If this is what the rest of my life is going to be like, I might as well give it up now.' _

'_But then what Zack did would be for nothing.' The voice of reason said, waiting for a response._

'_Yeah, you're right.' Cloud reasoned. 'But how do I get out of here?' Cloud wondered, still staring at the black walls of his private isolated asylum. _

_'That, I'll leave up to you to figure out. Just remember how you got out last time Cloud. If you don't learn from history, than you're doomed to repeat it.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The doctor took a small scraping of blood from the floor, placing it on a thin film and sliding it into a small hand held device.

"Normally, I would take a proper blood test, but he can't handle losing any more blood right now. He's weak enough as it is."

The doctor informed tiredly, looking back to the screen as a light beep sounded.

They'd been up for hours, the doctor working constantly as he sewed up the holes, extracted pieces of bullet, and made sure each wound was stitched, medicated and bandaged

properly.

Though it was still long before sunrise, the stars had begun to fade, and the skies were no longer black. Rain still poured from the heavens, and thunder rumbled in the distance, but the

warmth from the heater made the room cozy and warm, making sleep seem very appetizing.

Tifa took the cloth from Cloud's forehead and went to the bathroom to wet it again.

She came back to a slightly worried expression on the doctor's face.

"Looks like he's got mako poisoning as well. I can't believe he managed to survive- in fact, the odds are impossible. He'll be very lucky if he gets out of this with only a few scars."

Tifa went to Cloud, folding the cloth and laying it on his forehead.

"What'll happen now?"

The doctor checked the monitor again, reading the report.

"It looks like he'll be okay, as long as we get him some prescribed mako and wean him off slowly."

Natsume pulled out a small black case.

"I didn't think we'd need this, but you'll have to administer this mako regularly."

He scrawled directions down on a piece of paper and explained the usage of a syringe.

"If you need anything, call me, but as long as you inject this and wean him off slowly, he should recover." He began packing up his things, leaving a couple extra sets of bandages and

some ointment.

"And one more thing- the mako injection is extremely painful. He will be in pain, he will scream and cry and plead for death, but whatever you do, you have to give it to him, even if you've

got to tie him down. It's absolutely crucial."

The doctor gave Tifa a gentle smile.

"It looks like you really care about him."

Tifa blushed, looking at Cloud with affectionate eyes.

"We've been friends since we were kids- but I have no idea why he came to me." She said, giving the doctor a questioning glance. The doctor tipped his hat, pulling the overcoat over his

shoulders.

"Get some rest Tifa, you'll need it for tomorrow. I'll come and check on you in the morning."

Tifa thanked him and saw him out of the room, returning to Cloud's side. She smiled at him gently, brushing blood dried spikes from his face.

He looked much older than he had when she'd last saw him. His face had formed impish features, a curved mouth, a slightly pointed nose and long black eyelashes. His skin was pale, and

his features more prominent, but his hair was exactly the same, gravity defying spikes and all. She stroked his cheek gently, laying her head to rest over folded hands.

She watched his chest as it rose and fell in a soothing motion, and felt heavy eyelids falling, lulling her into sleep.

_Goodnight Cloud._

**Hope you liked it, look out for another within the next little while.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucifer :)  
**


	34. Endless: Chapter 34: An Angel of Sorts

_Imagine there's no Heaven, It's easy if you try._

_ No hell below us , above us only sky._

_ Imagine all the people, living for today. _

_ Imagine there's no countries, it isn't hard to do. _

_Nothing to kill or die for, and no religion too._

_Imagine all the people, living life in peace._

_ You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. _

_I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will live as one._

_ - Imagine, John Lennon  
_

**Enjoy. An Angel of Sorts.**

_For the both of us_

_You're gonna_

_Live._

_You'll be_

_My living legacy_

_My honour_

_My dreams_

_They're yours now._

_Zack's bloodstained form hung suspended in midair, like a stringless puppet. His eyes were dark voids, his _

_mouth hung open limply, blood trickling down his chin. _

"_Why did you let me die?" He moaned, his dead eyes filled with hatred. _

"_I protected you, and all you did was watch the life bleed out of me."_

_Cloud backed up, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry Zack, I didn't want-"_

"_I'm sorry won't cut it this time. I'm sorry doesn't erase the fact that you killed me Cloud." _

"_Z-Zack-" _

"_I thought we were friends Cloud. I thought- that friends protected each other." Zack turned his back. _

"_I guess nothing lasts forever, does it Cloud. You think your life is more important than mine because I'm _

_a monster? What possessed me to have a friend like you?"_

_A skeletal wing burst from Zack's shoulder._

"_Goodbye Cloud. I hope the Lifestream throws you back into the darkness where you belong. The Lifestream is a place for fallen angels. There isn't room for traitors."_

"_But Zack!"_

_But where Zack had been, now stood a lifeless corpse, mutilated from the elements._

_ It turned, hollow eyes boring into him. Its mouth fell open, and blood poured from its eye sockets and mouth, filling up the blackness around him until it drowned him in hot sticky waves. He tried _

_to scream, but his cries were drowned in the blood of the fallen, and he was lost in a sea of scarlet memory._

______________________________  
_

Tifa shot up, awoken by a frightened moan. Cloud was clutching onto her arm with a death grip, he was breathing rapidly, and thin sheen of sweat covered his pale face.

Tifa gently ran her hand through his soft spikes, trying to calm him. His eyes were moving rapidly beneath their lids, and he was biting his lip so hard he drew blood.

"It was only a nightmare Cloud, you're safe." She cooed quietly.

He calmed a little, the corners of his mouth turning a little to resemble a pitiful frown. Tifa smiled, and remembered something that had many a time made him smile when they had played

together as children...

_There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door. _

_"Come in." Tifa called from her piano bench, turning and watching as Cloud stepped awkwardly into the room. _

_"Hey Cloud!" Tifa welcomed with a large smile. The corner of Cloud's mouth turned into a half-smile at Tifa's greeting._

_ He held forward a plate of cookies. "Here, my mom made these for you." _

_Tifa smiled, "Thanks!" Cloud nodded in goodbye, turning towards the door._

_ "You need to smile more." Tifa said, standing up and walking over to Cloud, "It's good for your health." _

_Cloud frowned a little, turning back to Tifa. "I smile." He said, feigning annoyance. _

_Tifa crossed her arms. "Show me!" Tifa said, a smile of her own growing as Cloud looked at her in disbelief. _

_"Tifa-" he blushed._

_ "Oh, c'mon Cloud, there's gotta be some way to get you to smile." Cloud's right eyebrow raised and Tifa giggled at his confused and slightly panicked expression. _

_He was so cute when he did that. _

_Tifa walked closer to Cloud, grabbing his hand and sitting him down at the piano bench. At this point, he looked as if he were about to faint. _

_"Okay Cloud, just think of something that makes you happy." She said, sitting down beside him and running her fingers over the ivory keys of the grand piano. _

_Cloud nodded stiffly, staring at the piano in front of him. Tifa played a note, and Cloud jumped in surprise. _

_"Calm down Cloud." Tifa laughed, "You think, and I'll play, okay?" Cloud nodded, embarrassed and closed his eyes. Tifa played._

_She watched his face as she played. At first his face was set in concentration, but as she got further into the melody, his face relaxed, and a smile played at the corners of his mouth. _

_It began to widen until he actually laughed. His eyes shot open in fright, as if not believing the sound had escaped his lips. _

_Tifa stifled a giggle, afraid Cloud would be offended, but couldn't hold it in, it was just too cute._

_ She burst out laughing, Cloud looked at her confusedly and slightly frightened as tears started rolling down her cheeks._

_ "Tifa- are you-" She tried to calm herself, but took one glance at Cloud's expression and fell into a fit of laughter. _

_Cloud's face flushed in embarrassment, but his own smile could resist creeping onto his face, and he joined her until they were both gasping for breath._

It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard, and she wanted more than anything to hear it again. _I want to hear you laugh again Cloud._

She continued stroking his cheek, beginning to hum the very same song she'd played for him that day.

Once he'd resumed a peaceful breathing pattern, she got up, stretching her sore back.

"I'll be right back Cloud." She whispered to him, patting his hand gently and walking downstairs.

_______________________________________

The floor was soaked in partially dried blood, smeared all the way to the staircase, up the wooden stairs and on the sides of the wall.

"I might as well get to work. It'll stain if I don't get it off soon enough." She mumbled to herself, not believing the sheer amount of blood that had come from Cloud's body.

She yawned, rooting around in the closet for a mop.

She poured the contents of the bucket onto the floor and set to work.

Cleaning, for some reason, was a task in which she sought solitude. A time to think, mull over what had happened, and take out any bottled up feelings on the stains she had to practically

beat from the carpets, counters or floor.

She started at the top of the stairs, making her way down, periodically checking on Cloud to make sure he was okay. The submerged herself in her work, imagining every stubborn stain

was one of the people who did this to Cloud, making sure it got the punishment it deserved.

_Although _she reasoned _I probably wouldn't use a mop to beat the crap out of them._

She stopped when she reached the door.

A broadsword was lying there, absolutely doused in blood.

There were two holes by the base, and oddly enough, a tattered pink ribbon was tied tightly around the base of the wrapped hilt.

"I guess its Cloud's." She said, bending down to pick it up. She wrapped a cloth around her fingers and grabbed the bloodied hilt, balking when she tried to lift it. 

_This thing's got to weigh over a hundred pounds! It must've meant a lot to Cloud, carrying it all the way from wherever he was to here. _After several tries, she managed to hoist it up and lean it up against the wall by the door.

"This sword must be reallyimportant." She said, out of breath from picking it up alone. She put away the cleaning supplies and put on a pot of mushroom soup, running up to the

bathroom to clean the blood from her hands.

_________________________

Flint could see the first shapeless lump in the distance. Midgar was a day's ride away.

"We'll be there by nightfall." Flint said to Fenrir, his dry throat hoarse from lack of use.

He dismounted, leaving the reins slung on Fenrir's back and whistling for Fifer. He gently unclasped his bridle, leaving it on the desert floor and scratching the Chocobo's nose.

"It's high time you were free Fifer." He said, rubbing the bird's head and earning a gentle wark. He looked into the Chocobo's emerald green eyes, and could tell the Chocobo understood

he meant goodbye. Fenrir gave a sorrowful wark, and nipped the other bird affectionately, earning a return wark. Fifer threw up his head and crowed excitedly, giving Flint a playful nudge

and sprinting across the desert ground, leaving behind only a cloud of dust in his wake.

Fenrir gave a low whistle that echoed across the plains, and Flint mounted once more, gently urging Fenrir into a careful trot towards Midgar. "Ready Fen?"

Fenrir gave a warbling wark and sped up, lifting his wings and digging his claws into the dirt.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She went back upstairs after cooling the soup and carefully hoisted Cloud up into a half-sitting position against her.

She tilted his head back, exposing the pale skin of his neck, and poured small amounts at a time, making sure he swallowed before giving him more.

He only managed to get one mouthful down before groaning in pain.

"It must hurt." She said, carefully laying his body back down on the couch and placing a cool hand on his forehead.

He stirred, slightly out of breath, not opening his eyes but slowly regaining a slight consciousness. "How did I get here?" he mumbled groggily, pressing his burning forehead into her palm,

a small amount of relief his reward.

"I'm not sure, but you're safe now. No one can hurt you." Tifa said, happy Cloud had managed to regain a couple brief moments consciousness.

Cloud let a small sigh escape his lips. "Are you- an angel?"

Tifa, despite the circumstances, blushed.

She gave a small laugh. "Of sorts." She said softly, watching as Cloud's neck relaxed, his head falling into the pillow as he was pushed back into blissful unconsciousness.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa walked downstairs, still blushing. She sat on one of the empty bar stools, picking up the picture that was worn from years of caressing in gentle fingers and slightly faded from the light taking its toll, endlessly the subject of her reminiscence. The only picture she had of Cloud.

She laughed, looking at the goofy smile she was wearing and Cloud's face, the hint of a blush present as Tifa wrapped her arm around him.

_Oh Cloud. Where has the time gone?_

Tifa paused. 

_Will he- even remember me? He must've seen so many women while he was in SOLDIER. I wonder- if he's changed. _She gently chewed on her lip in thought. 

_Have I changed? _

She stared at her warped reflection on the plate she was absent-mindedly scrubbing, and furrowed her brow. 

_Of course he remembers me. _She reasoned. _Why else would he have come into the Seventh Heaven?_

______________

_Cloud could feel a cool hand on his forehead._

_ He felt hot and sticky, like the inside of his head was burning up, and he was trapped inside. Faraway, beyond the endless darkness, he could hear a familiar song being hummed- but for the life of _

_him, he couldn't remember where it was from. It reminded him of Nibelheim- so familiar._

_ His fevered mind kept submerging him in flashes of memory, forcing him to relive short moments of a fragmented past- _

_Needles- Mako- Nibelheim- Hojo- Test tubes - Blood- Pain- Screams- Gunpowder- Zack- Pain- Light- Darkness- Singing- Blissful unconsciousness. _

_He pressed his forehead into the cool palm. 'How did I get here?' He wondered, surprised when he heard his own dry voice, distant, but there nonetheless._

_ 'I'm not sure, but you're safe now. No one can hurt you.' A gentle voice replied. _

I must be in the Lifestream... 

_'Are you- an angel?' he asked, the question swirling confusedly in his mind. _

_The voice laughed softly. 'Of sorts.' _

_Satisfied for the time being, he let his mind drift away, the cool hand ever present, into a numbing sleep, devoid of any dreams, any memories, just darkness, and nothingness itself. _

**There you are, An Angel of Sorts. Hope you enjoyed, and thankyou to all my reviewers. Still not the last chapter, so stay tuned:)** **Anyways, I hope to have another chapter up soon, thankyou to all who've read and and enjoyed :D**

**Lucifer**


	35. Endless: Chapter 35: Those Wings

**Thanks everyone for the fantastic reviews :D Much appreciated! **

**By the way, song requests would be appreciated for the last few chapters, as I've (sadly enough) run out of ideas...**

**Anyways--Enjoy. Those Wings...**

Flint walked into the bar, where a young woman was staring at a picture.

She was rather pretty, but looked slightly worried about something, her mouth set in a firm line, a hint of a smile on her lips as she looked at the photo.

Her eyes, above which was a creased brow, had a frazzled look about them, slightly confused and submerged in memory. Her eyes were slightly red, as if she'd been crying, or hadn't

slept in awhile- or both.

She looked up, startled when he entered.

"I'm sorry sir, we're closed."

"I came to see a friend." He said quietly. "Zack Fair said he'd be here with Cloud. Are-they here?"

The woman looked down, holding the photo to her chest. "Zack didn't- he was- Cloud came alone."

Flint nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Came alone?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "He was injured, and barely able to walk. He stayed conscious only long enough to tell me that- Zack..." her voice faded. "He- was a friend of yours?"

Flint nodded, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm very sorry." The woman said, bowing her head.

"So am I."

Flint hesitated-

"Is he- still here?"

"Upstairs, sleeping. He hasn't woken up yet."

Flint took out a small battered envelope from his pocket and placed it on the bar.

"Give this to Cloud when he wakes up."

The lady nodded- "Wait- who should I tell him it's from?" Flint paused.

"A friend. He'll know."

He tipped his hat to cover his eyes.

"By the way Miss Lockhart, it's unsealed." He said softly, and left, walking out onto the quiet streets of Midgar, where rain had begun to fall from star spattered skies.

_I'm sorry Angeal._

Flint had known when they'd set out, something like this would happen. He had considered seeing Cloud when he woke, but was afraid of what the boy would say. Afraid Cloud would be

mad at him, knowing that he'd failed in keeping his promise to Angeal.

He'd failed to protect Zack.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa picked up the envelope, looking at its battered paper.

The mouth of the envelope gaped, the top of the letter sticking out from the fold like a tongue, waiting to be pulled. She pulled the corner, and unfolded the paper which appeared as if it'd

been crumpled up various times.

She looked down at the neat writing, wondering if the letter would reveal anything to do with Cloud's sudden appearance.

_I now know the meaning of devotion._

_I never understood how Zack, who had lost so much, could still wear a smile on his face, and carry his past as if it were weightless whereas I, who have lost little, cannot. _

_Angeal had always admired him for that, he was proud to have such a unique and willing student, who no matter what the circumstances, faced all his challenges with a confident approach. _

_I always admired Zack for that as well, but seeing him carry you unconscious across Gaia on the back of a Chocobo was something else._

_ I hope you realize how lucky you are to have someone like that by your side. _

_He would fight to his last breath for you, and I know you'd do the same for him. _

_I apologize for what I've put you through, and hope you can forget the past and forgive me. _

_As for the Black Mako- Tell Zack it will be destroyed. It's been on Gaia for long enough._

_He'll know what I mean._

_ As for me, I'll go into hiding, Take Fenrir someplace nice. He's seen enough of war and chaos. Soon, Shinra will come up with some other sick scheme to take the place of your imprisonment, and _

_they'll lose interest. Zack will have to lie low, but it'll blow over. Once it does, all of us will be able to walk free on Gaia, and we may live regularly, it will be a thing of the past, and Shinra will forget.  
_

_Take care of Zack for me. He thinks he should be the one protecting, but he never thinks about himself. _

_I'm sorry for everything Cloud._

_Flint_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Flint walked into the ruins, stepping over rotten wood, ridden with moss and wildflowers.

The bathhouse had never been rebuilt after Angeal and Zack's final battle.

His body was removed and there had been a burial, but still, this always seemed like Angeal's true place of rest.

There was a wooden cross, shoved deep into the mud. It had been crudely made from a tall piece of plywood, nailed to a shorter one.

It had no markings, save for those the wind and rain had contributed over the years, and at its base, a white lily lay, freshly picked. Flint looked around, wondering who'd put it there, but

only a warm breeze greeted him.

'_Flint, it's nice to see you again.' _

A voice mumbled in his ear. He jumped, searching for the source.

'_You call yourself a SOLDIER? Didn't I teach you not to let your guard down?'_

"Angeal?"

'_Mm.'_

The voice grunted in an amused tone.

'_Finally I have a visitor. Zack hasn't even come to visit me yet..._

He paused.

_I guess- it would be hard for him. He's always had a gentle spirit. How is he?' _

"That's why I came. To- apologize." Flint began, choosing his words carefully.

'_For what?' _He asked simply.

"Zack is-" His voice was shaking uncontrollably now. The final word never passed his lips.

Angeal was quiet.

Flint waited. For words of anger, disappointment, fury, but none came.

'_I've felt it... for a time now. The fading of his presence. His spirit is strong; he didn't give up without a fight. I shall- aid him in his journey to the Lifestream.' _

"I've broken our promise."

'_Everyone dies at one point in their life. You did all you could, and nothing less. You have honored our promise to its full extent, and for that, you should be proud.' _

"Thank you Angeal." He said, standing. He paused.

"Angeal, what's the Lifestream like?"

'_It is everything and nothing at the same time. The true place for a fallen angel.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Zack." _

_Angeal's voice interrupted Zack's slumber. "Time to go." He said._

_ "Open your eyes, and take my hand." Zack opened his eyes, watching the rain fall steadily. _

_The pain was gone, and the skies were bright before him. "Already?"_

_ His mentor nodded, holding out a gloved hand. Zack reached forward, taking his hand. _

_The light from the skies bathed his body in warmth, and Angeal brought him forward, pulling him into the endless haven of light._

_ Zack saw Angeal's face, just as he'd remembered it, and a long white wing fanning out behind him._

"_Those wings- I want them too."_

**A bit of a disapointment for me actually, but I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading:)**

**Lucifer  
**


	36. Endless:Chapter Thirty Six: I Missed You

**Okay, I've been away for awhile, terribly sorry but here I am. **

**This is a bit of a filler chapter- okay ALOT of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. (Sorry about the fast paced-ness) Thanks, and enjoy.**

The paper slipped from trembling fingers, drifting gently to the floor. 

_Shinra- was out to get them? _Tifa sat dazedly on a barstool. _Imprisonment? What was he talking about? How long has Cloud been like his? _

She bent down, retrieving the paper and rereading it once more.

She shook her head, carefully folding it and slipping it back into the envelope. She rubbed her eyes with her hand, sighing and straightening her back, a familiar ache settling in from

sleeping on the floor beside Cloud yet again.

"I need to remember to take care of myself too." She murmured, locking the door and making sure all the lights had been shut off.

She stood for a moment in the quiet, listening to the sounds of the night.

The rain pattering down on the roof and against the windows, the quiet hum of the basement's generator, the gentle creaks from the well used house- a building that never really slept.

She quietly made her way upstairs to the den where Cloud slept.

She entered the room, going to Cloud and kneeling by his side.

His breathing had elevated and his porcelain cheeks had a tint of pink to them, a sign he was getting a fever. She pressed her hand against his burning forehead, where beads of sweat

had begun to accumulate. She had to do it- she couldn't risk avoiding it.

She bit her lip, her gaze trailing over to the black case on the side table.

_The mako injection is extremely painful. He will scream and cry and plead for death, but whatever you do, you have to give it to him, even if you've got to tie him down. _

_It's absolutely crucial_.

She shivered, remembering Natsume's gently spoken words.

She made her way over to the case. It was a black rectangular box, much like the kind someone would store an instrument in.

Just looking at it gave her an unsettling feeling.

Hesitantly, she undid the brass clasps, finding four vials of mako and four syringes wrapped in plastic, as well as a clear bottle of disinfectant.

She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket where the doctor had written instructions.

She filled one of the syringes as instructed and gently wiped Cloud's inner elbow with a cotton ball, the disinfectant making her nose sting.

She held the tip of the needle to his inner elbow, and he gave a slight turn of his head, a frown on his once stoic lips.

"I'm sorry Cloud- but I'm doing this for you. I promise, if it wasn't keeping you alive right now- I would never hurt you like this."

She bit her lip, the tip of the needle sinking into his soft flesh. He nearly knocked it out of her hand as on arm shot up, gripping the edge of the couch he lay on.

He let out panicked breaths, his moans turning into full fledged screams as she pushed the needle in farther, tears running down her cheeks.

"St-stop please-" he whimpered through heavy breaths- "I don't- w-want to d-ie." Cloud's eyes flickered open for a moment, his gaze raking the room blindly, and closed, his arm falling

against the couch.

Tifa pulled the needle out as soon as the rest of the liquid had left the tube.

She threw it to the floor, sobs wracking her body.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll take it from here." Natsume said gently, as Tifa nodded turning and burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry- I can't do it again."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have asked you to do something like that."

Natsume looked into Tifa's red eyes. "Tifa, you need to rest okay? Go, I'll watch over Cloud tonight."

"I shouldn't-"

"Tifa." He said sternly, his features reminding her somewhat of her father, making even more tears run down her cheeks.

"Thank you Natsume."

She gently took Cloud's limp hand, kneeling down to whisper in his ear.

"Natsume's going to watch over you tonight alright Cloud? I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

She whispered shakily. She carefully lay a kiss on his cheek and stood, blushing when Natsume smiled knowingly.

"Have a good sleep Tifa."

She nodded and exited the room, walking down the hall to where her bed sat unused, LOVELESS still sitting on top of the small TV.

She flicked off the lights, sliding under her covers, not bothering to get changed. She let her heavy eyelids drift closed, thoughts of Cloud still swirling in her head.

________

_Tifa woke sleepily. _

_Something cold was pressed to her forehead. She opened her eyes, only to look right down the gaping mouth of a gun's barrel. She backed up against her headboard, feeling like a deer caught in _

_the headlights. _

"_Who- who are you?"_

_A man with a deep voice spoke, his features covered in shadows. "We have come for Cloud." He said, pressing the gun barrel hard against her flesh._

"_Surrender him or we will kill every single one of you." _

"_I-I don't know who you're talking about." She muttered, her words seeming strangely slurred._

"_We know you have him Mrs. Strife." _

"_Mrs. Strife?" _

"_Yes, surrender Cloud. He belongs to us"_

"_He's not yours- you can't have him." _

The man's hand went back, and Tifa shielded herself for a blow, but nothing came. The tantalizing smell of bacon filled her nostrils, and her mouth began to water. Her eyes wrenched

open, and a blinding light forced its way into the room.

She leaned forward, her covers sliding off.

She was in her room, alone. No one was pressing the barrel of a rifle to her forehead, nor about to give her a hard smack. The sun was shining through the clouds, bathing her room in

light before submerging it in darkness once more as it was hidden.

_Only a dream..._

She sighed, stretching and yawning. She turned lazily towards the clock. She gasped when she read the time.

11:00 am blinked in green.

She jumped out of bed, still in the previous day's clothing. She ran a brush through her hair hurriedly and ran down the stairs, the sizzle of bacon awaiting her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was getting a little hungry and you didn't seem to be waking up."

The doctor was sitting at a booth, two plates of bacon and eggs and two coffees awaiting her.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept that long in a long time." She sat down with Natsume at the table, breathing in the warm scents of bacon and coffee.

"After what you've done for Cloud, I can't thank you enough." She smiled gratefully.

He nodded dutifully. "It's my job." He finished chewing and began cutting a second piece.

"I know it's only been a few days, but I've removed some of the stitches. He's healing at a miraculous pace, put it will still take time- whatever gave him those scars probably left some

mental ones too. Don't pressure him into telling you anything. Give him time."

She nodded, thanking him. After they'd finished breakfast, he took his supplies, leaving clean bandages for Cloud and left, leaving the bar once again in silence.

She cleaned the dishes hurriedly and went back upstairs. Cloud was sleeping peacefully on the couch. The doctor, it appeared had fed him all he could, as a half bowl of cold soup lay

lonely on the table.

She gently lay a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into her touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He was still quite warm, but the fever had lessened.

She smiled as he yawned in a most cat-like fashion, his head burying deeper into the pillows, seemingly thankful for a peaceful sleep.

"I missed you Tifa." He mumbled, and she shot up, blinking confusedly. "C-Cloud?"

But Cloud's face was still one of contentment, his breaths coming from slightly parted lips.

"So I was right."

Tifa blinked. Cloud's eyes slowly opened, revealing a calm blue.

"You are an angel."

She smiled, feeling a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. His eyes closed once more; sleep hanging onto them like sandbags on an air balloon. She leaned over, gently kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too Cloud."

**AHH THE FLUFFINESS! Sorry, I know this chapter was mostly fluffy filler- if not all. I don't mean to drag it out, but I'm pretty sure I'll be writing a sequel. As I've said in the last few chapters, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! So stay tuned. I apologize for the droning of this chapter- I haven't written in awhile so I'm a little rusty. Awhile means... a couple weeks :)**

**Anywho, thanks for reading:D**

**Lucifer**


	37. Endless: Chapter Thirty Seven: Awakening

*****MEGA FLUFF WARNING*****

**I'm choking on fluff right now, I just hope I live long enough to post the last chapter. This is the second last chapter of Endless. I'm pretty sure I'll be writing a sequel, so I'll send out a message if I do. I was a little disapointed with this, but I hope you all like it. **

**Enjoy...  
**

_Her presence was a familiar one. _

_It had always been._

_ She left the lingering smell of flowers wherever she went, and her gentle voice was calming, passionate, happy. _

_He had been asleep for too long. It was time to face the day, to walk and run and see through unclouded eyes. _

_His sleep had left him restless, eager to stretch and yawn and sneeze and laugh. To move as he once had freely. _

_To feel alive._

_A cool hand interrupted the burning on his forehead, and went away, stoking his cheek softly. _

_He opened his eyes, and saw her. _

_Her long mahogany hair, like black silk cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes, just as he'd remembered them- like orbs of deep brown, a tint of red wine in each iris. Her pearly skin, soft pink lips. _

_The only woman he'd ever loved, Tifa._

_His eyes closed, trying to preserve the image. So beautiful, bathing in the afternoon sun. _

_Tifa. _

_His Tifa._

"_I missed you Tifa." He sounded far away, but he knew it had been his voice that escaped the confines of his parched throat. _

_Movement._

"_C-Cloud?"_

"_I was right." He said, his eyes once more opening to an even more beautiful sight than before._

_Her deep eyes were looking at him, a mixture of relief, tears and something he couldn't quite place..._

_It was almost like the look his mother had given him when she put a bandage over a scraped knee, or gave him a gentle kiss before letting him run off to school. _

_Motherly? Compassionate?... Love?_

"_You are an angel." He said sleepily, and his eyelids fell shut. _

_Before warm darkness claimed him, he felt a soft kiss on his cheek._

"_I missed you too." _

* * *

Tifa woke slowly, her eyes opening to reveal a shaft of moonlight peaking through the window. She had fallen asleep curled up on a soft armchair awhile after Cloud had woken, and could

hear soft breathing from the couch beside her.

She turned to him, surprised to see heavy eyes open, watching the moon.

He looked even paler in the ethereal light, his porcelain skin emitting a soft glow. His eyes closed, drifting beneath their lids.

Tifa sat in silence, watching. Wondering. Waiting.

"I had to watch my best friend die." Cloud muttered to himself, his gaze never leaving the moon.

"What's worse is- that he's dead because of me." He said in a barely audible tone. "I watched him die. All of them- died. I couldn't do anything." He said.

"I can still smell the blood in the air. The gunpowder." Cloud put his head in his hands. "And the screams. I can hear the screams, and every ragged breath that brought him closer to

death."

Tifa felt a lump at the back of her throat.

She knew he was oblivious still to her presence, and these words were not yet meant for her. He wasn't ready, and perhaps, neither was she.

She stood up as quietly as she could, pulling the letter the stranger had given her from her pocket and slipping it on to the nightstand beside the couch. She then crept across the

hardwood floor, slipping out of the room.

The last things she heard were quiet mumblings as Cloud relived his horrid past, soon after which came muffled sobs that seemed to rip Tifa's heart in two.

* * *

Tifa woke from an uneasy sleep.

Her head felt as if too full, too many thoughts swirling around, too many memories, worries and questions. She crept out of her room, tip-toeing down the hall to the spare bedroom where

only one piece of furniture stood sole.

She lifted the white sheet from the piano's top, still warm from the shaft of sunlight that came through the window, gracing the piano's cover, enticing her to play.

She crinkled her nose and waved her hand in a futile attempt to fan the dust away as it filled the stuffy air, then lay the sheet on the empty ground beside her, cracking the window to let

in some air.

She reached underneath the piano, hooking her fingers underneath the cherry wood bench and pulling it out. The deep cerulean velvet was dusty, and there was a small divot in the

centre, where she had sat down so many times before to play.

Her fingers slid over the ivory keys gently, worn smooth from years of use. To her, it was like an old friend. No matter how troubled she was, its music would lift her dampened spirits,

whisking her away from the world she lived in, to a place of peace and comfort.

She pressed a key down, shivering in pleasure as the deep sound echoed in the empty room. She then rested her hands on the face of the keys, taking a deep breath, and began to play.

* * *

Beautiful music brought him to his senses.

He yawned sleepily, his eyes fluttering open to a warm den. He was lying on a deep couch, a heavy blanket draped over his body. His chest was wound in bandages, as well as part of his

stomach and arms.

Along with the many dressings, he wore a pair of baggy sweat pants, nothing as a shirt, as the bandages took up most of his skin already.

He turned, seeing his uniform, sewn and cleaned waiting for him.

He raised his head a little too fast, pausing when the room spun.

Slowly, he managed to pull himself up a little, his knuckles white from holding the material of the couch in a death grip. Pain erupted in his chest and stomach, but he grabbed hold of the

nightstand, nearly toppling it as he gained balance. He pushed himself off the couch, his legs buckling beneath him from his weight.

_How long was I unconscious? _He wondered.

His knees felt like jelly, and the rest of him felt as if he'd been run over by a truck several times. He glanced at his uniform on the table, deciding it might prove too difficult.

He managed to get standing once more, his legs shaking under him as he took his first steps, stumbling towards the sound of the music.

* * *

Her fingers flew along the keys like dancers, gracefully executing each move with expert precision. She let her thoughts drift away, until all that was there, was her and her melody.

The music, as she saw it, was relief. A haven in which she could live in as long as she wanted, as long as the music played. The melody filled the room with a calm feeling.

Peaceful. Relaxing. Beautiful.

It reminded her of all the things she loved in life, pushing away the memories of all things she'd lost.

Sometimes, she felt as if her music was the only thing holding her together. The only thing that kept her from falling apart. The music, and Cloud.

"You're- good."

Tifa stopped, whipping around to face the doorway. Cloud was standing with his arm wrapped around his torso, leaning heavily against the doorframe. His face was pale and stoic, but his

eyes betrayed the faintest smile.

"Cloud-" was all she could say.

A pained look flashed briefly in his eyes. Tifa knew he didn't want to talk about what had happened. He would tell her when he was ready.

"You've- heard me play before." She said quietly, trying to seem as if she'd not noticed his sudden change.

"Well- you've gotten better." He said shyly, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

He averted his gaze, looking at the hardwood floor. "Um- do you mind- if I listen?"

Tifa nodded with a small smile, albeit surprised, she turned back to the piano, picking up where she'd left off. She heard staggered footsteps behind her, and blushed as Cloud carefully sat

down beside her on the bench. Her playing slowed for a minute under his gaze, but he closed his eyes, breathing deeply and listening.

She played a softer melody then. Cloud was unsure why, but it reminded him of the church he and Tifa had seen when they were children.

It looked abandoned, but there had been a strange presence there, and all of the area around it smelled of flowers. A strange thing to be smelling underneath the plate, but

unmistakably, it had been the scent of fresh spring lilies.

The music seemed to wrap him in a warm serenity, soothing his nerves, untangling his knotted shoulders and calming his tense muscles.

The sun was shining through the window, lighting his spikes to a yellow-gold, yet rain spattered the glass. He tilted back his head, closing his eyes and letting his face be bathed in golden

sunlight.

Tifa looked at Cloud, still playing the piano. His head was tilted skyward, the sun bathing his spikes in gold. His lips were closed, an innocent line curved at the corners of his mouth.

She almost laughed in pleasure. He was smiling.

Her eyes trailed up to his.

His eyelashes were wet, as if the rain had fallen through the window, and tears streaked silently down his face, leaving a trail to his jaw where they hung loosely for a moment, and fell,

lost to the floor below.

She closed her eyes, knowing the keys by heart and continued to play. She was shocked when she felt something warm and wet splash onto her hand. She wiped her eye with one hand,

but tears of her own continued to fall.

Through blurred eyes, she saw Cloud open his, revealing an unworldly blue. He stared at her for a moment, watching as her hands went slower and slower until they stopped.

After a quiet moment, hesitantly, Cloud lay his hand on top of hers.

She turned to him with tear filled eyes, and leaned forward, burying her head into his shoulder and inhaling his unique scent. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing closed lips to the

top of her head, the scent of her hair embracing his senses.

How many times she had wished she was in this exact position. Where she felt she belonged, in Cloud's arms.

She breathed in, his smell embracing her. It was masculine, yet warm. Comforting and sweet at the same time. Unique and familiar.

"I'm sorry Cloud." She whispered suddenly, her eyes closed, his heartbeat thrumming gently against her ear.

"What for?" His voice rumbled against her cheek.

She smiled. Cloud could almost hear her smile. "I- don't even know why I'm crying." She said through a sniff, letting out a soft laugh.

"For the same reason I am." Cloud said quietly. Tifa looked up into his eyes, soft and affectionate, a familiar blush ever present on his porcelain cheeks.

"Because- you just realized how beautiful the world really is."

**Ugh- I actually cringed. I am not used to so much of this sappy crap, but I hope you guys liked it :) Well, I'd better hit the hay, Goodnight everyone! I'll have the last chapter up soon! (Probably tomorrow...) **

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**Lucifer  
**


	38. Endless: Chapter Thirty Eight: Goodnight

**The final chapter. A sort of Epilogue, so it's rather short. Look out for a sequel!!!**

It seemed like he'd been walking this path only yesterday, his body riddled with bullets, barely able to stand on his feet.

He was much stronger now than he'd been then. It'd only been a couple of years, but Cloud wasn't the same young boy he'd been when he'd met Zack. He was no longer carefree and

foolish, but burdened with the heavy weight of his past, and memories that burned permanent scars into his mind.

He was weighed with the anguish of losing so many that he'd been close to.

So many lives that he couldn't save.

To him, every drop of their blood was on his hands. It was his fault.

It was always his fault.

_Zack...Aerith_

He trudged slowly along the desert plain, the Buster Sword on his back. The first time he'd made this journey towards Midgar, he'd barely been able to lift the relic, let alone wield it, but

over the years, it became a true extension of his arm, and the sword had become a part of him, weightless.

He glimpsed the cliff in the distance, and sighed, preparing himself to revisit the fervent memories that he'd striven so hard to shut out, so hard to let go of.

As he neared the sight, he tried not to shudder.

Ragged strips of material fluttered in the gentle desert breeze, stretched over the shattered and sunken bones of the SOLDIERs that had lain here, rotting over the years. He bit his lip,

not sure if he could handle seeing what remained of Zack.

He walked up the cliff, keeping his eyes to the ground until he was sure he was standing in front of the spot where his friend had fallen.

Hesitantly, he looked up, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

A thick circle of dark blue and black flowers were growing out of the desert dirt, swaying gently in the breeze.

"A-Aerith..." he stuttered, wondering why she'd done this- to his knowledge, for someone she didn't know.

"Thank you." He said quietly, unsheathing the Buster Sword from its holster on his back.

He raised it in front of his face, much like Zack used to do, reciting the words his friend had mumbled under his breath every time he did.

"Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honour." He said quietly, before flipping it, and plunging it into the centre of the flowers.

As if on cue, there was a great clap of thunder, and rain immediately began to pour from the heavens, just as it had the day Zack had passed.

The skies seemed to be grieving, as the ashen clouds were heavy and the rain fell in fat drops, spattering the ground with formidable force, turning the dirt to mud.

"Thanks Zack. For everything." He whispered, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to the heavens, enjoying the warm rain as it fell on his face, reminding him he was alive.

After a full hour in silent vigilance, the rain slowed, and he stood back, opening his eyes and looking at Zack's tombstone. He ran his hand down the hilt one last time.

"Goodbye Zack." He whispered, and turned his back on the grave. "I won't ever forget."

There was a light breeze, much too warm for Fall that washed over him then, bathing him in warmth and contentment.

It came, and went, and within its embrace, a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Seeya Cloud."

**HOLY SHIVA I'VE FINISHED!!!**

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and supported this story, especially Ziggy. Sorry about the length of this chapter, but it's sort of an Epilogue. If I start a sequel, which is highly likely, I'll post a note about it on here, so if you're interested, don't take off Story Alert if you've got it.**

**Thankyou everyone for your excellent reviews, I feel I've improved my writing quite a bit since the beginning, so I hope you've all enjoyed this. Thanks,**

**Lucifer  
**


	39. SEQUEL NOTICE

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you all know that I've started a sequel. It's called 'Tainted' and is set a few years after Endless. I haven't got it all figured out yet, but if you like fluff, there you go! I thank everyone for their support in Endless, and would love to hear your thoughts on Tainted once it get going. Thanks :)**

**Lucifer**


End file.
